World Without You
by pipoy12
Summary: Dunia tanpa dirimu, bisakah aku hidup? RnR please!
1. Blossoms

**World Without You**

* * *

characters ©Masashi Kishimoto

story ©pipoooy12

warning : OOC, typo.

don't like don't read rules apply here.

please be kind.

happy reading!

* * *

Aku melihatnya disana, ketika jam istirahat ke 2, di kafetaria sekolah. Dia tinggi, dengan kulit sedikit pucat, dan rambut raven berantakan. Terlihat berbahaya dengan tatapannya yang menusuk.

"Nine!" Teriak seorang pria dimeja disebrang mejaku. Dia menoleh. Tak tersenyum, tak berekspresi. Aku berpura pura fokus pada makananku. Matanya terlalu tajam, seakan bisa melelehkanku dari jarak beberapa ratus meter. Apalagi saat ini ia sedang berjalan mendekat.

"Kau suka tomat kan? Ini, ambillah milikku. Aku tak suka." Kata si pria. "Hn. Arigatou." Jawab Nine, ia mengambil dua buah tomat yang ada di piring di nampan, lalu duduk membelakangiku.

Aku tak bisa membayangkan, pria setegas dan sedingin Nine ternyata suka makan tomat. Kupikir dia makan beling.

Kuperhatikan punggungnya yang tegap itu bergerak sedikit ketika ia mulai memakan tomatnya.

"Eleven, ternyata kau disini.. Aku mencarimu kemana mana." Temanku, Pink, segera menduduki kursi kosong disebelahku.

Kafetaria sekolah hari ini sangat ramai, karena siswa siswa kelas 2 yang biasanya bekerja ketika jam istirahat kelas 1, hari ini pindah jadwal.

Sejak perang berlangsung beberapa belas tahun yang lalu, sekolah dikotaku memang jadi sedikit membingungkan. Mereka mengharuskan semua siswa mereka untuk mempelajari ilmu bertarung, menembak, dan ketahanan diri. Asrama hanya berlaku untuk siswa kelas 1, terdiri dari kamar kamar besar, yang setiap kamarnya bisa diisi oleh 12 orang sekaligus. Kurasa tak hanya dikotaku, karena aku beberapa kali ikut berpergian bersama ayahku keluar kota, dan semuanya sama.

Sedangkan siswa kelas 2 dan 3, bekerja sambil belajar. Penjurusan, menurut para pengajar. Mereka dibayar dengan poin, dan poin poin itu dapat mereka gunakan untuk membayar sewa apartment, pakaian, obat obatan dan makanan.

Aku sesekali bertemu dengan siswa kelas 2 atau 3 diruang guru dan perpustakaan, sebagai asisten atau di kafetaria, sebagai juru masak, atau di atap dan di atas tembok tinggi tebal yang mengelilingi seluruh sekolah sebagai penjaga.

Aku juga menemukan beberapa di taman dan kebun sekolah, mereka yang ada disana suka sekali menyanyi dan menari. Mereka menyediakan hiburan bagi semua siswa kelas 1 yang sudah mulai penat belajar.

Tapi Nine bukanlah kelompok pemusik, ia juga tak mendapat poin dengan menari. Ia menjaga gerbang sekolah,

Aku jarang sekali melihat wajahnya disekitar sekolah, karena ia biasanya selalu berada diatas atap, atau di atas tembok pelindung. Ia adalah salah satu penjaga, orang yang melindungi sekolah ketika semua orang terlelap, orang yang pertama kali disalahkan ketika kejadian tak menguntungkan terjadi, orang yang pertama mati jika penyerangan terjadi. Walaupun jarang terlihat, nampaknya semua orang mengenalnya. Semua orang tahu Nine, mereka mengenali wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Tes penempatan tinggal beberapa bulan lagi, pekerjaan apa yang ingin kau pilih?" Tanya pink. Aku menatap makananku sambil tersenyum, "Mungkin pengajar, sama seperti ayahku."

Aku memilih tanpa berpikir, Pink tertawa. "Oh, eleven. Aku tahu kau pintar dan sangat pengertian, mungkin karena memang kedua orang tuamu demikian." Rambut pink pendeknya ia selipkan kebelakang kuping ketika kepalanya menoleh padaku. "Namun kau lebih suka bertanya daripada menjelaskan dan lebih suka bertindak daripada berangan. Jika aku adalah siswa, aku tak mau diajari oleh guru sepertimu." Ia menatapku dengan mata hijaunya yang indah.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Matanya menelusuri pandanganku, lalu menemukan punggung Nine yang membelakangiku, aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku. "Nine? Aku jarang melihatnya di kantin."

"Ya, karena itulah aku memperhatikannya." Tanganku meraih roti kismis dinampanku. "Ia terlihat buas. Berbahaya." Pink memelankan suaranya, sehingga hanya terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

Pink lalu meminum jusnya, "Aku dengar ia pernah menodongkan pistol pada mereka yang menanyakan nama aslinya. Galak sekali." Alisnya menyatu.

Hanya senyum yang kuberikan sebagai jawaban dari ceritanya itu, karena sesungguhnya, aku juga tak mengenal Nine. Ia terlalu asing, terlalu misterius.

Ketika aku selesai dengan makananku, aku berdiri dan membawa nampan beserta sendok dan gelasku ke bak cuci. Tapi belum sampai kesana, seseorang menahan kakiku.

Aku menegok kesamping, sedikit terkejut. Kakiku ditahan oleh Nine. Kakinya terjulur untuk menahan langkahku.

Pelan, aku bertanya padanya, "Maaf?" Ia menurunkan kakinya setelah merasa aku memperhatikannya. "Apa aku sudah membuat kesalahan?" Lanjutku.

Mata hitam kelamnya menatap mata lavenderku tajam. Balik menatapnya disaat seperti ini sama saja dengan menantang seekor anjing pitbull untuk bertarung, karena itu aku memilih untuk mengalihkan pandanganku.

Ia berdiri, "Namamu Eleven?" Tanyanya dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada.

Aku bisa melihat Pink yang kini sedang menontonku dengan mulut menganga. Ia takkan menolongku, ia terlalu takut untuk itu. Aku tahu. Aku mengangguk pada Nine, lalu menatap wajah stoicnya.

Apa aku sudah menyinggungnya?

Apa aku pernah melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan atau mengganggunya?

"Bisa kau beri tahu aku nama aslimu?" Kini, akulah yang menganga.

Harus tenang. Aku harus tetap tenang, atau gagapku akan kambuh. "Kau.. bekerja di bidang keamanan sekolah, kau seharusnya tahu." Aku memilih setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutku dengan hati hati.

Kulihat teman temannya tertawa kecil mendengar jawabanku. Mereka semua adalah para penjaga juga, sama seperti Nine. Ada senjata di sabuk, dan di punggung mereka, siap menyerang kapan saja. Nine hanya mengacak rambut ravennya dan menyuruh mereka diam.

Ia lalu berbalik lagi padaku, "Peraturan umum, tak boleh mengungkapkan identitas seseorang tanpa persetujuannya." Ia menaikan kedua alisnya. Aku mengangkat salah satu ujung bibirku.

"Eleven, kusarankan agar kau tidak lagi berkeliaran larut malam disemak belukar samping asrama. Aku tak suka diganggu oleh suara kucing kucing kecil yang kau rawat disana ketika aku berpatroli."

Wajahku memanas, aku yakin warna pipiku sudah berubah sekarang. Ingin sekali aku mencelupkan wajahku ke bak air di ruang cuci piring sekarang juga. "Dan," lanjutnya, "Kau mendapatkan nilai yang sangat baik dibidang pertahanan diri, kupikir sangat disayangkan bila kau hanya jadi seorang pengajar nantinya." Ia tersenyum, senyum simpul yang bisa membuat sepuluh, atau bahkan seratus wanita meleleh seketika.

"Benarkah? Tapi dari mana kau.."

"Hn. Kebetulan."

Alisku bertaut. Aku belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan Nine atau berkenalan dengannya. Sebagai 'orang asing', ia bicara terlalu banyak padaku. Dimana wajah menakutkannya yang tanpa ekspresi itu? Kemana semua aura berbahaya yang biasanya selalu menguar dari tubuhnya?

Dia kah Nine yang menodongkan pistol pada orang yang menanyakan nama aslinya?

Aku tak percaya.

Aku tak bisa percaya.

.

.

.

World Without You

.

.

.

Malam ini udara di kamar asrama terasa sangat dingin. Pink dan semua teman sekamarku yang lain sudah terlelap sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, menyisakan aku sendirian, membaca sebuah buku bergambar kelinci dibagian depannya dibawah temaram lampu meja.

Siang tadi, aku terlibat perbincangan dengan Nine, sang penjaga yang orang bilang berbahaya.

Itu pertama kalinya untukku, dan pembicaraan tersebut tak berlangsung terlalu lama. Dia menyarankan aku untuk mendaftar sebagai penjaga, lalu aku menolak. Dan semuanya selesai.

Tapi ternyata ada sedikit perasaan menyesal di hatiku sekarang, setelah aku sudah menolak tawarannya tersebut.

Pink benar, menjadi pengajar, seperti ayahku, bukan jalanku sama sekali. Seorang pengajar tidak boleh mementingkan diri sendiri, dan itu berarti tidak boleh banyak ingin tahu. Pengajar hanya boleh menerima apa yang diajarkan oleh pengajar lain, dan tak boleh banyak bertanya.

Sementara aku disini, lewat tengah malam dan masih membaca. Aku egois, aku dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu.

Mungkin Nine benar, akan sia sia jika aku hanya menjadi seorang pengajar. Tapi bukankah semua kesadaranku ini sudah terlambat?

Aku membasahi bibirku, besok adalah tes pengetahuan, aku harus tidur atau kadar adrenalin dalam diriku akan susah dikendalikan dan membuatku tak dapat berpikir jernih. Sesaat, aku menatap jendela kaca di samping tempat tidurku, aku tidur dipaling pojok.

Bulan hanya terlihat seperti sebutir sterofoam dari sini, dan langitnya sangat gelap. Sisi lain dari diriku bertanya tanya, apa yang dilakukan Nine, dan para penjaga lainnya di malam seperti ini? Malam dingin, dan gelap, apakah mereka tetap berjaga dan berpatroli seperti biasa, atau menyesap kopi hangat dan mengobrol bersama? Apa mereka memiliki hari libur?

Aku pernah, bahkan sering melihat mereka berlatih, sebuah latihan keberanian. Mereka harus memanjat sebuah tebing buatan yang berada di area batas sekolah setinggi mungkin, lalu menjatuhkan diri sendiri dari ketinggian tersebut dengan hanya bantuan seutas tali.

Dihari lain, aku juga pernah melihat mereka berlatih ketepatan dengan melempar pisau sebanyak banyaknya ke sasaran.

Mereka brutal, mereka tak bisa disebut manusia.

Apa aku pantas menjadi salah seorang dari mereka?

Berbicara tentang kematian yang kapan saja bisa menyergap, apakah aku pantas? Gadis kecil dengan tangan lemah sepertiku? Nine bilang nilai pertahanan diriku cukup baik untuk mendaftar sebagai penjaga, aku tak bisa percaya sampai saat ini.

Tes pertahanan diri diadakan sekitar tiga hari yang lalu, dimana semua siswa kelas 1 dikumpulkan untuk menghadapi rasa takutnya masing masing dalam sebuah simulasi. Waktu tercepat mendapat nilai terbaik.

Masih menatap keluar jendela, aku melihat seorang pria tinggi berambut raven dengan senjata di punggung dan pinggangnya, lewat dilantai paling atas dibangunan seberang asrama. Nine. Ia bertugas malam ini.

Aku memperhatikannya berlalu lalang disana hingga dingin menyusup ke bawah kulitku, dan mataku memberat. Aku tertidur dengan Nine didalam pikiranku.

* * *

T

B

C


	2. Stairs

**World Without You**

characters ©Masashi Kishimoto

story ©pipoooy12

warnings: OOC, Typo

happy reading!

* * *

"Eleven, masuklah keruang 4." Seorang pengajar dengan model rambut sederhana, kacamata, dan setelan abu abu memanggil namaku. Dahulu, saat aku berusia 11 tahun, ibuku meninggal dunia. Sejak itulah semua orang memanggilku Eleven.

Ruangan yang kumasuki tak terlalu besar, dan berdinding cermin. Tak ada meja ataupun kursi disana, jadi aku hanya bisa berdiri di tengah tengah ruangan dan memperhatikan pantulan diriku sendiri. Seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun bertubuh kecil dengan rambut indigo rata sepunggung dan mata lavender.

Dipojok kiri atas ruangan, terdapat sebuah speaker dan kamera kecil. Mereka pasti melihatku dari sana, para pengajar, para pemilik pengetahuan.

"Hyuuga." Suara seorang laki laki mengejutkanku. Butuh beberapa saat sampai aku menyadari bahwa ia memanggil namaku, nama asliku. "Hyuuga Hinata, kau terlihat gugup."

Aku mendengar hembusan nafasnya, ia sedang menahan senyum. "Aku tidak gugup." Jawabku singkat. Kukepalkan tanganku erat. Jika aku mendapat nilai yang buruk pada tes pengetahuan, maka aku takkan punya kesempatan untuk menjadi seorang pengajar.

"Perlu kau ketahui, karena salah seorang keluargamu adalah pengajar, maka kau tidak boleh dites oleh seorang pengajar." Ia membuatku sedikit bingung, dan lebih gugup daripada sebelumnya. "Mari kita mulai tesnya."

Cermin disekelilingku berubah warna, lalu menampilkan sebuah padang rumput. Bahkan lantainyapun berubah menjadi rumput yang lembut dan segar. Teknologi memang sungguh mengherankan.

"Katakan padaku, Hyuuga." Aku melihat seorang pria berdiri tak jauh dariku. Rambut raven berantakan, matanya hitam tajam. Tak ada senjata dipunggungnya, tidak juga dipinggangnya. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam dan celana jeans pudar. Namun ia masih orang yang sama dengan orang yang tadi malam berlalu lalang di pikiranku. Nine.

Ia mendekat, lalu berdiri berhadapan denganku. "Apa hubungan antara keberanian, dan keegoisan?"

Seseorang yang egois biasanya pengecut. Ini terlalu mudah. Tidak. Aku harus mencari sudut pandang lain dari pernyataanku. Aku harus terlihat pintar.

"Aku.." Suaraku serak, aku membasahi bibirku. Lalu berdeham. Mataku menatap matanya tegas.

"Aku punya sebuah teori, dimana ketika kau mengorbankan dirimu untuk orang lain, saat itulah kau menjadi yang paling berani."

Aku menelan ludah. Ia menyeringai kecil.

"Pintar." Gumamnya. Aku menghela nafas. "Tak heran kau bisa menghadapi rasa takutmu hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit."

"Berapa menit?" Tanyaku cepat.

"Aku tak pernah melihat seorang calon pengajar yang begitu ingin tahu sepertimu." Ia berbalik membelakangiku.

Pipiku memanas. Keingintahuanku adalah kesalahan. Ketidakpatuhan terhadap ayahku.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya," ia tiba tiba berbalik, menodongkan sebuah pistol yang entah datang dari mana, tepat dipelipisku. Bahuku menegang.

"Mengapa pengetahuan begitu penting bagimu?"

.

.

.

World Without You

.

.

.

"Tunggu! Eleven!" Langkahku menggema di lorong ruang ruang kelas. Dibelakangku, Nine mengejar.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai ia berhasil menggapai pergelangan tanganku dan memaksaku berhenti. "Lepaskan!" Aku menepis tangannya. "Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?"

Nine mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, lalu mengacak rambut ravennya frustasi. "Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk membahayakan nyawamu, prosedur memaksaku membawa illusinasimu ke situasi mendesak. Dan hanya pertaruhan nyawalah yang dapat terpikirkan olehku."

"Maaf."

"Kau hampir menembakku, Nine. Terlepas dari illusi atau bukan, kau hampir menembakku!" Aku bersyukur tak lagi memiliki poni, kalau tidak, pasti sekarang poni itu sudah sangat basah dan menempel di keningku. "Kau membahayakan nyawa seorang siswa, seorang peserta tes!"

Nine menggeram kesal, dengan kepala tertunduk. Harusnya geraman itu milikku, nyawakulah yang terancam, bukan nyawanya. "Kau sungguh keras kepala, Eleven." Mata hitamnya mencari cari rasa takut dimataku. "Kupikir tak ada yang kau takuti didunia ini, kau bahkan berani keluar asrama dijam jam malam hanya untuk memberi makan kucing. Kupikir kau takkan keberatan dengan sedikit improvisasi pada tesmu."

Wajahku panas, dan kali ini aku tak keberatan jika Nine melihatnya. Melihat perubahan warna pada wajahku. Agar ia sadar bahwa sebenarnya aku tak sepemberani itu. "Lalu sekarang, apakah semua ekspektasimu itu terbukti?" Aku mengangkat alisku, menyindir 'pikirannya' tentang aku.

Aku tak seberani itu, aku masih punya ketakutan dalam diriku, walaupun itu adalah hal hal kecil. Tinggi badanku yang tak sampai sekupingnyapun kadang membuatku sedikit takut, takut ia memandang rendah padaku.

Setelah tes pengetahuan selesai, maka semua siswa kelas 1 akan diberi kesempatan selama seminggu untuk berlatih dan bersiap siap menghadapi tes kekuatan. Kami akan bertarung melawan teman kami sendiri, melalui undian acak. Aku juga takut pada tes itu, aku takut mendapatkan lawan yang lebih besar dan kuat daripada aku. Aku takut orang itu mematahkan beberapa tulangku, mengingat aku hanya seorang gadis kecil yang sedikit pucat karena jarang terkena matahari.

Nine tak menjawab, ia hanya menarik pergelangan tanganku, kali ini untuk memaksaku mengikutinya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukan padamu, Eleven."

Seharusnya aku tidak mengikutinya, seharusnya aku menepis tangannya seperti tadi. Anehnya aku tak melakukannya, aku tak melakukannya sama sekali.

Aku mengikuti seseorang yang sejam lalu sudah menodongkan pistol ke keningku, tanpa perlawanan. Mungkin ini membuktikan betapa bodohnya diriku, betapa aku takkan cocok menjadi seorang pengajar. "Kemana kau akan membawaku, Nine?"

Berbeda dari genggamannya ketika ia menahanku, genggamannya kali ini terasa lembut, ringan. Akupun menyadari, bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak memaksaku mengikutinya. Aku dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Telapak tanganku basah karena gugup. Kuharap ia tak menyadarinya.

"Kau akan tahu ketika kita sampai." Ia tersenyum miring.

Ia membawaku menuju tangga darurat, bukan lift. "Ayo kita naik." Ajaknya. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari pergelangan tanganku.

Aku mendongak, menyebarkan pandanganku untuk melihat betapa tingginya tangga tangga itu. "Naik? Sampai lantai berapa?"

"Lihatlah, kau sering sekali bertanya. Apa kau yakin ingin menjadi pengajar?" Nine mulai melangkahkan kakinya di tangga yang pertama. "Ayo, Eleven."

Kami mulai menaiki tangga tangga tersebut. Dilantai 4, kami berpapasan dengan 3 orang penjaga lain, satu berambut merah, dan satu lagi kuning nanas. Ia memiliki kulit agak gelap dan ada 3 garis dimasing masing pipinya. Yang terakhir lewat berambut hitam dengan mata besar penuh semangat. Aku tak pernah tahu masih ada orang yang memakai tangga untuk naik turun dibangunan setinggi ini.

Mereka bertiga menyapa Nine, tapi Nine hanya membalas dengan konsonan "Hn."

Aku tak tahu mengapa, kurasa ia lebih banyak berekspresi saat bersamaku. Mungkin aku terlalu percaya diri. Mungkin juga aku memang benar.

Dilantai 11, aku mulai lelah, dan kesal. Kakiku pegal. Aku sudah menebak ia akan membawaku kemana.

Ke atap, tempat dimana para penjaga menghabiskan waktu mereka.

"Nine, aku lelah." Nafasku terengah engah. "Nanti juga kau akan terbiasa jika setiap hari melakukannya." Ia mengikutiku duduk disalah satu anak tangga. "Sayang aku tak memiliki apapun untuk diminum."

Aku tertawa hambar, "Aku tak mau melakukan ini setiap hari. Aku bisa kehilangan kakiku Nine." Kuluruskan lututku. "Berapa lantai lagi?" Aku menyisir rambut yang jatuh kedepan wajahku dengan jari, mencegahnya menempel pada keringat yang bercucuran diwajahku.

Ia melihat keatas, "Sedikit lagi." Panas telapak tangannya terasa di kulit punggung dibalik kaos abu abuku ketika ia menyetuhnya. "Hanya 9 lantai lagi, El."

Kupikir 'lagi' bukanlah kata yang tepat. Kita baru setengah jalan menuju lantai 20. Para penjaga memang bukan manusia. Mereka tak mungkin manusia.

"Untuk orang yang terdesak, kau menjawab dengan cukup baik dalam tes tadi. Aku terkesan." Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang sama dengan yang waktu itu ia tunjukan di kafetaria.

"_Karena pernyataan yang salah harus selalu diperbaiki, dan pernyataan yang benar harus diteguhkan_. Kau membuatku belajar banyak hal dalam sehari."

"Itu kata kata ayahku, aku hanya menirunya." Aku menghela nafas.

Tiba tiba aku teringat pada sebuah pertanyaan yang terlintas dibenakku sejak hari itu. "Nine, boleh kutanya sesuatu padamu?" Aku berdiri.

"Hn. Apa saja."

"Aku punya alasan mengapa mereka memanggilku Eleven. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang membuat mereka memanggilmu Nine?" Otakku dipenuhi oleh rasa ingin tahu, dan pegal dikakiku menghilang begitu saja.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami menaiki tangga, kali ini lebih tak terasa karena aku sibuk menunggu jawaban dari mulutnya. Aku tak lagi menghitung anak tangga yang telah kulewati.

"Aku pernah tertembak oleh musuh, ketika sebuah pemberontakan terjadi beberapa tahun silam. 9 peluru bersarang ditubuhku." Ia hanya menatap lurus kedepan. "Mereka bilang itu adalah sebuah keajaiban, bahwa aku masih bisa bertahan hidup setelah operasi."

"Terasa seperti.. nama itu adalah sebuah kebanggaan, dan kelegaan bagi keluargamu." Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak juga." Ia terdiam sebentar. "Ya, mungkin. Jika mereka masih hidup sekarang." Langkahku terhenti.

Langkahnya terhenti.

Didepan kami, tangga menuju ke lantai 14 berwarna silver menunggu.

"Apa.. Apa maksudmu?"

* * *

T

B

C


	3. Intruder

**World Without You**

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Pipoooy12

Warning: OOC, Typo

happy reading!

* * *

"Hn.." Ia menatap wajahku, ekspresinya lembut. "Mereka semua meninggal dalam penyerangan tersebut."

Aku merasa berat, seperti ada sebongkah batu besar didalam perutku. Seperti aku baru saja menelannya. Nine terdiam, aku tahu ia akan bersuara lagi ketika ia sudah siap, jadi aku tak keberatan menunggunya dalam diam juga.

Lututku terasa mencair, ini lebih dari pegal atau lelah. Tapi Nine masih tetap melangkah, jadi akupun harus begitu.

Kami terus melangkah naik. Lantai 15.

Mengejutkan bagaimana aku dapat mengenal seorang Nine yang sangat misterius hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari. Mengejutkan bagaimana ia menunjukan semua senyum itu padaku, padahal bibirnya sulit sekali untuk mengucapkan sesuatu pada orang lain. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berbeda, membuatnya melihatku berbeda.

"Kakek, ayah dan kakakku adalah tentara kota, mereka menjaga kota ini." Nine menengok kebelakang, memulai cerita tentang masa kecilnya padaku. "Aku suka sekali melihat mereka bertugas, jadi terkadang aku mengikuti mereka. Sejak kecil aku selalu ingin menjaga kota ini. Dan kematian seluruh anggota keluargaku telah membuat keinginan itu berubah menjadi tujuan hidupku."

Lantai 17.

Seberkas ingatan muncul samar samar dibenakku. Aku ingat, ayah pernah sekali menceritakan tentang keluarga temannya yang mengabdikan seluruh laki lakinya pada pertahanan kota. Turun temurun. Nama keluarga itu adalah..

"Nine! Kupikir hari ini kau menjadi pengawas tes, mengapa ada disini?" Seorang pria yang memiliki tato dikedua pipinya memukul punggung Nine keras. Seekor anjing putih besar mengikuti disampingnya, mengibaskan ekor. "Dan siapa pengajar ini?"

"Dia belum menjadi pengajar, Aka. Dia putri dari seorang pengajar." Nine mengusap pelan kepala anjing putih itu, "Dia salah satu siswa yang kutangani."

Ditangani? Apa maksudnya? Aku tak pernah diberitahu tentang apapun yang berhubungan dengan siapa-ditangani-siapa dalam ujian akhir ini. Lalu jika memang ada yang harus menangani peserta ujian, bukankah seharusnya orang itu berasal dari para pengajar?

"Hoo. Aku mengerti, aku mengerti." Pria itu mengangguk angguk. Senyumnya mengembang, "kau pasti Eleven kan? Namaku Aka."

Mataku melirik Nine sengit. Sejak kapan aku menjadi begitu terkenal diantara para penjaga? Ini pasti ulahnya. Ia bahkan tidak berani menanggapi tatapanku sama sekali.

"Matamu menarik, aku pernah melihatnya entah dimana. Mungkin kau akan terlihat keren jika kau mengikat tinggi rambutmu, senjata dipunggung dan sepatu boots kulit." Senyum Aka makin melebar dan membuat matanya menghilang. Aku hanya terdiam, menatapnya datar. Aku sendiri saja tak pernah membayangkan diriku dalam wujud seperti itu.

Aka juga terdiam setelah menyadari ekspresiku, "Itu hanya pendapatku." Ia menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hn. Sampai jumpa." Nine menarik tanganku, melewati Aka. Tangannya yang lain menepuk bahu Aka ringan, sebagai pengganti lambaian tangan. Aku sering melihat para penjaga melakukannya, mungkin itulah cara mereka memberi salam.

"Ia tahu namaku, bagaimana bisa?" Aku bertanya pada Nine setelah Aka tak lagi terlihat. "Kau cukup terkenal diantara para penjaga sebagai gadis yang selalu muncul disemak semak setiap malam." Nine tertawa kecil. Wajahku memanas, aku terlalu percaya diri. "Aku bertanggung jawab atas hasil ujian akhirmu, dan beberapa siswa pengajar lain."

"Beberapa?" Aku mengerutkan keningku, "Lalu apa mereka semua tahu?"

"Tidak. Selain kau, tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang tahu."

Nine sangat tampan, aku harus mengakuinya. Tinggi, kuat, dan berani. Ia pria yang diinginkan semua gadis. Dan dengan menjadi pengawas ujian, maka dia pasti pintar. Aku berani bertaruh, banyak gadis yang mendekatinya. Sekilas aku melihat sebuah tattoo mencuat di tengkuk sebelah kirinya, hanya seperti huruf huruf kecil yang berderet membentuk garis dan lingkaran, aku tak tahu pasti.

"Nah, sekarang, selamat datang ditaman bermain kami, Eleven." Tangannya mendorong pintu lantai 20 didepannya.

Hal pertama yang menyapaku adalah cahaya matahari. Begitu menyilaukan, sampai sampai aku harus menyipitkan mataku karena rasa perih dan panas. Seperti drakula, aku merasa kulitku terbakar ketika menginjakan kaki dilantai paling atas bagunan sekolah tersebut.

"Nine, ini.." Aku melihat sekitar 10 sampai 12 orang penjaga tersebar untuk mengawasi apa yang terjadi didalam, dan diluar tembok sekolah. Beberapa dari mereka bersenjata laras panjang, dan beberapa lagi hanya bermodalkan teropong dan pistol dipinggang. Tak ada pengaman, hanya ada tiang tiang tinggi setiap 5 meter. "Aku belum pernah melihat mereka sedekat ini." Dadaku sesak saat aku mengatakannya, aku begitu terkesima hingga lupa bernafas.

"Hn. Tak ada yang pernah datang kesini selain kami, para penjaga." Nine menyebarkan pandangannya, bangga.

"Kupikir kalian memiliki lift sendiri untuk naik, atau memanjati jendela jendela. Mengapa diantara semua cara yang ada, kalian memilih menggunakan tangga darurat?"

"Karena kami tahu takkan ada orang yang memikirkannya." Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang menjawabku, tangannya bertumpu pada senjata laras panjangnya. Ia terlihat lebih tua dari Nine. Caranya tersenyum seakan memaksaku untuk menghormatinya. Walaupun ia mengenakan kacamata, namun ia tetap terlihat menarik, berani. "Kau gadis pertama yang pernah dibawa Nine kesini. Kau pasti istimewa. Namaku Karin. Mau berkeliling bersamaku?"

Hampir saja aku mengikutinya, namun Nine segera menghentikan langkahku. "Dia bersamaku." Katanya dingin.

Kupikir ada perselisihan diantara wanita bernama Karin itu dengan Nine, aku perhatikan ekspresi mereka bergantian. Tapi ternyata wanita itu tak terlihat marah atau kesal. Kelihatannya Nine memang sudah biasa bersikap dingin pada semua orang.

"Well, well." Wanita itu mengibaskan tangannya yang bebas, "Kau takkan suka lama lama bersama si Nine Bullets ini, nona manis. Ia menyeramkan. Aku hanya memberimu nasehat, jangan pernah menanyakan nama aslinya. Okay?" Matanya menatapku tajam dari balik kacamatanya. Aku mengangguk.

Tak lama, seseorang memanggilnya. Ia pun berlari menjauh dari kami. Maksudku, aku, dan Nine.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku tak semengerikan itu." Nine memutar pupil hitamnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kau setuju dengan Karin, atau denganku?" Matanya menatapku intens.

"Tapi kau memang sedikit menyeramkan, Nine." Aku menaikan alisku, meyakinkannya. Bagaimana bisa ia sama sekali tidak menyadari sikap dinginnya pada semua orang? Dia masih berpikir dirinya tak mengerikan? Oh, ayolah.

"Kau mengecewakanku, El." Ia mengacak rambut ravennya. Bukan karena frustasi, melainkan malu. "Ayo." Ia berjalan mendahuluiku.

Aku mengikutinya. Kami berjalan melewati para penjaga, lalu ruang senjata, ruang uks, dan sebuah jembatan yang menyambungkan lantai 20 asrama, dan lantai 20 bangunan sekolah. Tak heran mereka tak pernah terlihat di taman penghubung asrama dan sekolah.

"Aku punya ide, El." Nine tersenyum padaku. Apapun yang ada didalam pikirannya sekarang, ia pasti sudah lupa bahwa aku baru saja menyebutnya sebagai pria yang menyeramkan. "Apa?" Tanyaku setengah tertawa, perutku geli karena diterpa angin yang berhembus keras.

"Aku akan memberitahukan namaku padamu, dan sebagai balasannya, biarkan aku memanggilmu dengan nama aslimu." Ia menjulurkan tangannya, menggapai pergelangan tanganku.

Sentuhannya ringan, seperti sebelumnya, bukan dia yang menarikku.

Akulah yang mengikutinya.

"Untuk apa?" Aku masih bingung, aku bingung pada apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. "Aku sudah cukup puas dengan Eleven. Dan kupikir kau juga."

Kupikir ia sudah cukup puas dengan nama Nine. Kupikir dia sudah cukup puas mengenalku dengan nama Eleven. Seperti aku puas mengenalnya sebagai Nine.

Namun mata hitamnya itu mengatakan ia ingin mengenalku lebih. Aku terlalu percaya diri, aku terlalu percaya diri.

Kecuali wajahnya yang makin mendekat, aku tak punya alasan lain untuk mengatakannya demikian.

Aku memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajahnya. Cukup jelas dalam jarak sedekat ini, dan seterang ini. Bulu matanya yang panjang, dan wangi shampoo-nya. Tidak, bukan shampoo. Ini wangi tubuhnya.

Aku menutup mataku, merasakan hembusan nafasnya di kupingku. Wajahku terasa sangat panas.

"Hinata." Bisiknya padaku. "Namaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Senang bisa mengenalmu."

Rambut di belakang leherku menegang.

Pertama, aku terjebak di lantai paling atas sebuah bangunan tanpa atap dan tanpa pengaman, bersama senior yang telah menodongkan pistol padaku. Kedua, kakiku sudah sangat lelah sehingga tidak mungkin bisa dipaksa berlari, dan yang ketiga adalah, namaku.

Ia memanggil namaku. Hinata.

Dengan nada yang belum pernah kudengar sepanjang hidupku.

.

.

.

World Without You

.

.

.

Pink menceritakan semua yang terjadi selama tes pengetahuannya padaku. Bagaimana ia jatuh dari puncak gedung pencakar langit, karena tak berhasil menjawab pertanyaan kedua. Bagaimana ia merasakan tubuhnya terhempas, melayang diantah berantah, sampai akhirnya ruangannya kembali lagi menjadi ruangan yang dipenuhi cermin.

"Apa mereka juga menyebutkan nama aslimu ketika tesnya dimulai?" Aku bertanya padanya diujung ceritanya. "Ya, tentu saja mereka menyebutkan namaku. Mereka tahu segalanya tentang kita, bukankah begitu?"

Tahu segalanya tentang kita. Tentang aku. Terasa seperti sebuah ketidak adilan bagiku.

Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang tidak kita kenal mengetahui segalanya, segala tentang kita? "Aku tak tahu." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Pink, menyibukan tanganku dengan barang barang yang akan kubawa untuk berlatih besok. Nine pasti akan ada disana, mengawasi siswa siswa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Kupandangi pintu loker didepanku, lalu pintu pintu loker lain disamping lokerku, pikiran tentangnya membuat darahku berdesir, seakan angin dingin menerpa tubuhku lagi seperti tadi siang. Nafas hangatnya, dan suaranya ketika ia membisikan namanya masih membekas, dan terus berulang di ingatanku. Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha.

Uchiha Fugaku, aku ingat padanya. Dia adalah paman yang dulu sering berkunjung kerumahku, bermain catur bersama ayah setiap akhir pekan. Dan Nine adalah putra dari Uchiha Fugaku. Nine adalah Uchiha Sasuke, anak berambut raven yang dulu duduk terdiam tak bersuara memandangi foto ibunya di upacara pemakaman.

"Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar." Wajahku panas, merah. Telapak tanganku berkeringat, dan aku akan mulai terlihat salah tingkah jika terus bersama Pink. Ia punya cara sendiri untuk membuat seseorang tak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu terlalu lama darinya. Aku berlari kecil, melewati orang orang di jalan tanpa permisi. Jika ayahku tahu aku melakukan hal ini, ia pasti memarahiku.

Berlari bukan tindakan yang menunjukan kebijaksanaan. Berlari menunjukan kita ingin pergi dari masalah, atau ingin menggapai sesuatu yang sesungguhnya tidak ditakdirkan untuk sampai secepat itu.

Tapi aku tidak lari dari masalah, aku tidak mengejar sesuatu yang bukan milikku. Aku hanya mencoba melindungi diriku dari pertanyaan pertanyaan yang akan Pink lemparkan padaku.

Aku tak bisa menceritakan tentang tesku, dan apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau.

"Ow. Itu lumayan sakit, Eleven." Seorang pria dengan tatto ai didahinya melihatku kesal, tangannya memegangi lengan kirinya. Ia Sand, teman sekelasku. Aku pasti sudah menabrak atau menyikutnya barusan. "Ah. Maaf. Aku tak melihatmu tadi, aku terburu buru."

"Ya, ya. Tentu saja, tak masalah. Siswa yang dekat dengan para penjaga bebas melakukan apapun. Lakukan saja segalanya sesukamu." Garis matanya yang tebal dan hitam itu membuat warna hijau pupilnya menjadi lebih terang. Cahaya matahari senja yang menerobos kaca kaca jendela besar disepanjang koridor membuat rambut merahnya terlihat seperti kobaran api. Kata katanya mengejutkanku. "Apa?" Aku meninggikan suaraku, "Apa maksudmu, Sand?"

Aku tak pernah menyukai pria ini. Mulutnya terlalu pedas, rambut dan matanya terlalu kontras, dan dia selalu bertingkah seakan ialah yang paling benar. Entah semua sikapnya itu adalah hasil didikan dari para musisi ditaman, atau para pelukis diruang seni, aku tak mau tahu.

"Jangan berpura pura lugu, aku tahu kau mendekati Nine, si penjaga itu, agar kau bisa dengan mudah bergabung dengan mereka bukan? Tak usah mengelak, Eleven. Besarnya gaji penjaga pasti telah membutakan matamu." Ia melipat tangannya didada, melihatku dari ujung kaki, hingga ujung kepalaku, berkali kali. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Untuk sesaat, aku merasakan gemetar merambati jemariku. Kemarahan. "A-aku tidak.."

"Eleven!" Dari kejauhan, kulihat Aka melambaikan tangan padaku. Pria yang memiliki tattoo dikedua pipinya tersebut berlari kecil menghampiriku.

"Oh, bagus. Kini bukan hanya Nine yang kau dekati, tapi semua penjaga." Sand memutar matanya bosan.

* * *

T

B

C


	4. Hello?

World Without You

Characters ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story ©pipoooy12

warning: typo, OOC, and many more.

happy reading!

* * *

Aku tak tahu mengapa Sand terlihat begitu membenciku, padahal kami berdua jarang sekali berbicara. Mungkin dia iri karena aku mendapat undangan langsung untuk bergabung dengan para penjaga.

Ya, mungkin saja.

Mengingat dia begitu berambisi untuk menjadi tentara yang memegang banyak senjata dan bertarung membela kebenaran.

Lagipula aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan senjata. Apa bagusnya mereka?

Apa yang hebat dari melukai dan membunuh orang lain hanya untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri?

Aka masih setengah jalan, dan Sand telah berhasil membuatku naik pitam. Kualihkan pandanganku pada Aka, "Jika kujawab iya, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Aku bicara pada Sand, namun tak memandangnya sama sekali, dan berjalan mendekat pada Aka seakan Sand tak ada disana; tak terlihat.

Terkadang kita tidak harus lari dari masalah, kita menghadapinya, melawan arus yang dibuatnya.

Aka tersenyum simpul, membalas senyumku. Matanya menatapku penuh pertanyaan, seperti 'Hei, kau tak seramah ini sebelumnya, apa ada?' Atau, 'Aku tahu senyummu tak tulus, nona pengajar.' Namun ketika melihat Sand, semua pertanyaannya seakan lenyap. Ia menelan semuanya sendiri, tak mengatakan apapun padaku.

"Kau tak bertugas malam ini?" Aku memulai percakapan ramah-tamahku dengannya.

Ia mengangguk, "Ya, malam ini aku dan Nine tidak bertugas. Kami takkan bisa bekerja dengan baik setelah 2 hari tanpa tidur."

"2 hari?" Mataku membulat. Kemarahan yang tadi kurasakan membakar jantungku kini telah mereda, berganti rasa penasaran dan geli.

"Nine biasanya tidur siang seperti kelelawar, tapi beberapa hari belakangan ini ia sibuk juga pada siang hari. Kupikir karena itulah ia minta libur." Aka meletakan jarinya di dagu, mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah, iya. Nine menitipkan pesan untukmu. Ia mengundangmu datang ke latihan rutin para penjaga besok setelah latihan wajibmu, ia bilang latihan itu baik untuk meningkatkan kemampuanmu." Tatto dikedua pipinya berwarna merah bata tua, dari jarak dekat, terlihat seperti darah yang memang sengaja dioleskan disana.

"Aku tak pernah berminat untuk meningkatkan kemampuan bertarung atau apapun itu, aku putri seorang pengajar dan aku tak pernah membayangkan diriku memiliki pekerjaan lain, selain pengajar. Katakan pada Nine aku takkan datang." Mataku beralih pada Sand, ia hanya berdiri membatu beberapa meter di sampingku, menatap sepatunya, salah tingkah.

"Hmm.. Kalau begitu kurasa kau harus mengatakannya sendiri pada Nine. Apartment-ku terletak agak jauh dari condominium miliknya. Yah.. kau tahu, gaji kami berbeda. Hahaha.." Aka tertawa.

Sebenarnya aku tak tahu tentang hal tersebut, jadi aku hanya tersenyum gugup sambil mengusap tengkukku. "Aku.. tidak tahu dimana Nine tinggal."

"Apa? Kau tak tahu?" Aka melotot, seakan aku adalah orang paling ketinggalan zaman. "Dia tinggal disana, El." Dia menunjuk gedung baru disebelah gedung apartment yang lama.

Gedung baru itu sangat megah, dengan pilar pilar besi tinggi yang berjajar mengelilinginya dan balkon balkon kaca yang berkilauan diterpa sinar matahari sore. Sebelumnya kukira bangunan itu hanya boleh ditempati para guru guru kami, dan peneliti. Tingginya sekitar 50 lantai.

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku sambil memandangi bagunan tersebut. "Lantai berapa?"

"Dilantai 16, tapi kau harus membawa id card jika mau masuk kesana. Para peneliti bekerja dilantai paling atas, mereka tak suka berbagi gedung dengan orang asing." Entah mengapa Aka selalu terdengar seperti seseorang yang sedang bercanda. Nada bicaranya tak pernah serius. "Kau bisa pinjam milikku, dan kembalikan besok. Ok?" Ia menyerahkan sebuah kartu berwarna hitam dengan garis kuning padaku. Kartu itu dilapisi card holder bening keras, dengan penjepit dibagian belakangnya.

"Uh.. baiklah." Aku menerima kartu itu dari tangannya.

"Apa dia temanmu?" Aka menunjuk Sand dengan dagunya. Kelihatannya Aka tak terlalu menyukai Sand, sama seperti aku.

Sand melonjak, "Oh, uh.. mm, ya-ya, i-iya.. aku temannya."

Aku tahu Sand gugup, aku mengerti, aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya, ketika kau berhadapan dengan para penjaga yang pemberani, dan memiliki rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. Ketika kau tak berani, tak cukup berani bahkan untuk menegakan kepalamu didepan mereka. Dulu aku mengalaminya, saat pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini.

Para penjaga memang memiliki aura berbeda yang membuat mereka dapat dengan mudah dikenali, bahkan tanpa senjata dipinggang dan pakaian hitam mereka. Mereka memiliki wibawa, mereka terlihat kuat dan tegas.

Aka menekan bibir atas dan bawahnya, membuatnya terlihat hanya seperti sebuah garis. "Yah, sayang sekali kau menolak ajakan Nine." Suaranya melemah, "Padahal jika kau mendaftar sebagai penjaga, kami akan memiliki pasangan untuk Nine. Ya.. kau tahu, namamu Eleven, dan dia Nine, Eleven, Nine, Eleven, Nine, kalian terdengar cocok. Pasangan angka."

Aku terdiam.

Mungkin kelemahan para penjaga terletak pada batas yang sangat tipis antara semua gaya hidup nekat mereka, dengan keidiotan.

Paling tidak sekarang aku tahu mengapa Aka memiliki senyum yang sangat lebar.

Bel berbunyi, memberikan tanda bahwa sore hari telah berakhir, dan jam malam akan segera dimulai. "Ups. Kalian harus kembali ke asrama, anak anak. Jangan sampai zombie menangkap dan memakan otak kalian!" Aka mencoba membuat wajah seram, aku tak dapat menahan senyumku. Ia lalu tersenyum ketika melihatku tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa." Aku berbalik, melambaikan tangan padanya, seperti apa yang selalu ayahku lakukan ketika bertemu atau berpisah dengan seseorang.

Sesaat aku lupa. Aku lupa Sand ada disana, lupa bahwa dia telah mendengar semua percakapan antara aku dan Aka, sampai mataku bertemu dengan pupil hijau terangnya, dan membuatku menyadari kehadirannya, rasa iri menguar dari tatapannya, Ia menatapku seakan aku bisa mati hanya dengan satu tatapan.

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya.

.

.

.

World Without You

.

.

.

"Kau lama sekali, El." Pink mengerucutkan bibir, wajahnya cemberut. "Ada seseorang yang datang tadi.." Ia memelankan suaranya.

Aku mengerutkan keningku, mata lavenderku bertemu dengan emeraldnya. Sesaat, aku teringat pada mata Sand yang tajam itu. "Siapa? Siapa yang datang?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Pink menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada sebelah kupingku, lalu berbisik, "Aku tak kenal dia, tapi dia mencarimu. Dia bilang namanya Karin, terlihat seperti seorang penjaga, namun ia tak membawa senjata tadi.."

Untuk apa Karin mencariku? Karin, gadis yang mengenakan kacamata dan berambut merah itu.. "Lalu apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Tanyaku pada Pink.

"Mm" bibir tipisnya ia rapatkan, "Kau sedang ke toilet." Kulihat kedua alisnya naik, bahunyapun begitu. "Ada yang salah?"

Cepat cepat aku tersenyum, "Tidak, tidak ada yang salah. Aku akan menemuinya besok, kau tak perlu khawatir." Pink tersenyum, membalas senyumanku. Tapi bukan untuk mengakhiri percakapan kita. "Kau makin lama makin terlihat seperti salah satu dari mereka, El." Ia mengalihkan matanya dariku, menatap kasurku, lalu jendela. Menerawang jauh, tetap dengan senyum dibibirnya, "Kau seperti percikan api diantara lilin yang mati.." Seorang penjaga melintas diseberang sana, melewati jendela demi jendela. "Dan aku mulai merasa kau akan lebih baik jika bersama mereka, paling tidak kau takkan mati sia sia."

Kami tertawa.

Takkan mati sia sia katanya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan mati mengenaskan? Atau mati sebagai idiot? Apa dia pernah memikirkannya?

.

.

.

World Without You

.

.

.

_ding dong_

Aku memencet bel pintu condominium bernomor 16 didepanku.

_ding dong_

_ding dong_

.

.

Entahlah, mungkin ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mengunjungi tempat tinggal seseorang. Kurasa aku lebih baik kembali lagi nanti siang.

"Siapa?" Sebuah suara pria terdengar dari lingkaran super kecil di sebelah kiri pintu.

Oh! Itu suara Nine!

"Ni-Nine.. ini aku, Eleven." Jawabku.

Disebelah lingkaran kecil speaker, terdapat sebuah lingkaran kamera. Betapa bodohnya aku, aku berdiri didepan pintu sejak tadi dan tidak menyadari kalau aku seharusnya berdiri di depan kamera.

Wajahku terasa panas.

"Hn, tunggu sebentar."

Sebentar. Aku bahkan belum sempat menarik nafas, dan Nine sudah berada didepanku.

Apa dia berlari, atau dia memang sedang berada didekat pintu?

Rambut ravennya sedikit basah, dan ada handuk kecil dibahunya. Kaos yang dikenakannya basah. Sangat basah.

"Masuklah, dan maaf jika bau keringatku sedikit mengganggu." Nine menghembuskan nafas keras, seakan sudah beberapa detik menahan nafas.

Tuhan, aku ingin meleleh saat ini juga.

"Um.. El? Ada masalah? Apa.. keringatku begitu bau?" Ia langsung sibuk mengendus endus kaosnya.

_piip_

Pintu condo Nine tertutup. Kini, aku benar benar berada DI DALAM tempat tinggal seorang pria.

"Hn.. duduklah dulu." ia menyuruhku duduk disofa kulit hitam dekat balkon, lalu berbalik dan membuka kaosnya.

IA..

MEMBUKA KAOSNYA.

"Ni-Nine!" Teriakku, spontan.

"Huh?" Ia berbalik lagi kepadaku, dengan telanjang dada.

Mungkin sekarang wajahku sudah lebih merah dari tomat. Nine hanya menatapku bingung.

.

1 detik,

.

2 detik,

.

3 detik,

.

"Hoahh!" Teriaknya tiba tiba. "Hoah! Gomen! Gomen!" Nine berlari masuk kekamarnya secepat kilat.

Tuhan, kupikir Nine yang penuh dengan peluh adalah mahkluk yang paling seksi hingga beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun, namun..

Kini aku tahu top-less Nine adalah alat pembuat mimisan yang terbaik.

* * *

T

B

C


	5. Acceptance

**World Without You**

Characters ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story ©pipoooy12

warning: Typo, OOC, and many more.

happy reading!

* * *

Sial!

Sial!

Aku tak henti hentinya mengumpat dalam hati, sambil mengobrak abrik isi lemsriku.

Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan Hinata masuk, lalu membuka bajuku begitu saja didepannya? Bagaimana bisa?!

Kupakai sebuah kaos hitam polos yang cukup tebal dan sudah disetrika, lalu aku memandangi baysnganku di cermin lemari sejenak.

"Baiklah.." Aku menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya kembali.

Bayangan wajah Hinata yang kaget melihat tingkahku tadi kembali muncul dikepalaku. "Argh!" Kuacak kembali rambutku.

.

.

.

World Without You

.

.

.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu sangat lama.." Aku keluar dari kamarku. Menengok ke ruang tamu, mencari gadis yang hampir membuatku gila dari tadi.

Mataku bertemu dengan pupil lavendernya yang indah.

"Kau ingin minum sesuatu?" Tanyaku tanpa mendekat.

Ia hanya duduk diam disofa tempatku biasa tertidur, dan menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. "Umm.. aku hanya ingin membicarakan hal kecil denganmu, tidak perlu repot repot."

Aku berjalan ke dapur, "Tak apa, aku jarang menerima tamu dan minuman-minuman ini juga tidak mahal." Kuambil 2 kaleng coke dari dalam lemari es.

Kubuka satu, dan kulemparkan pelan padanya satu lagi.

Ia menangkapnya cepat.

Aku tak dapat menahan senyumku melihat ekspresinya ketika menangkap kaleng coke itu, "Nice catch, teacher." Pujiku.

Aku lalu duduk berhadapan dengannya, "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Tanyaku.

Ah, suaraku selalu melembut tanpa sebab ketika aku bersamanya. Aneh sekali.

Wajah cantiknya memerah, "Itu.. kurasa.. Aku tidak akan menerima tawaranmu untuk datang ke latihan fisik para penjaga. Aku.. aku tidak, maksudku.. aku bukan penjaga, jadi kupikir.."

Aku ingin sekali mencubit pipinya, ia manis sekali.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi.. aku.. tidak akan datang. Maaf mengecewakanmu." Ia tersenyum kecil, menutupi rasa bersalahnya.

Mungkin ia sudah terlalu banyak melihat sisi bodohku dan merasa tak tertarik padaku.

.

.

.

World Without You

.

.

.

"_Let me tell you about the real value; It's enough to just 'exist'."_

_\- Earth Human Animal, JISADONG_

_._

_._

Ruang latihan sudah penuh sesak oleh para siswa kelas 1 ketika aku sampai disana. Beberapa dari mereka sedang membaca buku panduan, dan beberapa sedang berlatih memukul dengan punching bag yang berjajar di sepanjang garis tengah ruangan. Yang lainnya berkerumun, mengobrol dan bercanda.

Kuperhatikan satu persatu mereka, mataku mencari anak laki laki dengan rambut merah dan garis mata tebal. Ia mudah terlihat, paling tidak lebih mudah dicari daripada gadis berambut indigo gelap yang sedang kutunggu.

Setelah menemukan anak laki laki merah yang bernama Gaara, atau Sand tersebut, aku beralih mencari yang berambut biru muda, lalu jingga. Mereka sangat mudah terlihat, mereka membuat pekerjaanku lebih mudah.

Kini hanya tinggal satu yang belum terlihat dari tadi.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir latihan fisik, sudah seminggu sejak aku mengundang Hinata, si gadis berambut indigo, untuk datang ke latihan khusus kami.

Ia tak pernah datang.

Ia bahkan tak pernah bicara padaku lagi sejak hari itu.

Aku selalu mengenalnya sebagai Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata, putri dari Hyuuga Hiashi. Teman lama ayahku, guru pertamaku. Hanya saja, Hinata terlihat tak mengenaliku sama sekali.

Tanganku mengacak rambutku, spontan. Kebiasaan yang sulit kuubah. "Mencari seseorang, Nine?" Karin berdiri diatas kursi panjang, berkacak pinggang. Bibirnya merah, sama seperti rambutnya. Ia mengenakan pakaian standar seorang penjaga, kaos hitam, rompi anti peluru, celana tentara hitam, dan boots kulit khusus. Ia tersenyum, meledek. Matanya berpura pura mencari sesuatu, lalu kembali lagi padaku. "Aku juga tak melihat Eleven dari tadi, jika memang dia yang kau cari."

"Hn." Aku terlalu malas menjawabnya, tenagaku takkanku sia siakan hanya untuk menimpali kata kata wanita tukang tembak ini.

Dia mengerucutkan bibir merahnya, "Hn sana Hn sini, namamu bahkan lebih panjang dari kata katamu." Ia menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Aku hanya melihatnya lewat ujung mataku.

"Kau tahu dimana aku bisa menemuinya?" Mataku menatap kedepan lagi, menerawang jauh, melewati kerumunan siswa yang sedang tertawa, melewati jajaran punching bag, seakan aku bisa menemukan sesuatu jika aku memfokuskan pandanganku.

"Tanyakan saja pada temannya, gadis pink disana," Karin menunjuk seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang memukul mukul punching bag pelan, kulihat tangannya sudah memerah. "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mencari Eleven untuk memberikan ini padanya, tapi aku tak menemukannya. Aku malah menemukan si pink itu."

Karin mengatakannya sambil menunjukan pistol berpeluru bius miliknya padaku. Kami, para penjaga, selalu membawa benda itu di saku kami untuk berjaga jaga. "Apa kau pernah memikirkan keselamatan gadis itu setelah semua hal yang kau lakukan untuk dapat perhatiannya?" Tatapan matanya berubah serius, suaranya terdengar begitu dekat dikupingku. Memperingatiku.

Dia benar.

Aku tak pernah memperhitungkan tatapan siswa siswa lain, ketika aku memanggil Hinata 'Eleven' untuk pertama kalinya di kafetaria. Aku tak pernah memikirkan apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh mereka yang mati matian ingin menjadi penjaga, ketika Hinata dengan begitu mudahnya masuk diantara kami.

Ia bisa saja dikerjai, atau bahkan dicelakai. Apa saja bisa terjadi. Betapa bodohnya aku.

Secepat mungkin aku berlari ke gadis pink yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Karin.

Gadis pink itu menghentikan gerakan memukulnya ketika aku berdiri dihadapannya. Ia terlihat terkejut, namun tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Kau temannya Eleven?" Aku pernah melihatnya datang ke kafetaria berdua dengan Hinata. "Ada dimana dia sekarang?"

Mengerutkan kening, ia berniat bertanya balik. Dengan bibir yang sedikit bergetar. Tapi aku menghentikannya. "Katakan saja dan jangan banyak bertanya."

Ia terdiam sejenak, "El-Eleven sedang berada di perpustakaan, tangannya cidera ringan sejak kemarin.. Jadi masih kaku."

Kulihat ekspresinya, ia tak berbohong. Ia memang sedikit takut, tapi ia berkata jujur. Akupun mengangguk, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Lanjutkan lagi latihanmu."

"Tunggu dulu!" Suaranya menghentikan langkah kakiku, membuatku seharusnya menengok dan melihatnya lagi, namun aku hanya diam. "Hn?"

"Dia.. Maksudku, Eleven.. Kumohon jangan memarahinya. Ia hanya sedang tidak sehat, ia tak berniat bolos.." Sebuah senyuman singkat berhasil lolos dari bibirku. Untunglah aku tidak sedang berhadapan dengan siapapun, jadi takkan ada yang tahu.

"Hn. Tenang saja, aku takkan melakukannya."

Lalu aku pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa apa lagi, meninggalkan ruang latihan menuju ke perpustakaan.

Aku ingin segera menatap mata lavendernya yang menenangkan itu.

.

.

.

World Without You

.

.

.

Aroma debu dan buku tua dan kopi menyeruak, memenuhi paru paruku, menggantikan tempat oksigen disana. Rak rak buku disepanjang mata memandang.

Pertama tama, aku mengedarkan pandanganku pada meja meja di tengah ruangan. Semua orang yang berada disana menatapku heran. Memang, tak biasanya penjaga masuk ke tempat tempat sunyi seperti perpustakaan. Mencari seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut indigo sepunggung seharusnya bukanlah hal yang sulit. Tapi mungkin akan beda ceritanya jika dia sedang menghindariku.

Tidak. Ia tidak akan menghindariku. Ia tak boleh. Aku masih memegang kuasa penuh atas nilai akhirnya.

Menelusuri satu persatu rak buku, aku berjalan pelan. Lama kelamaan aku mulai menikmati aroma buku tua bercampur debu ini. Mengingatkanku pada rumah Hyuuga Hiashi yang hangat dan sunyi.

Sebuah suara debaman pelan menarik perhatianku, aku segera menengok kebelakang. Tangan di pistol, siap menariknya keluar dari pengaman di sabukku. Ini gerakan yang kupelajari dari ayahku.

Suatu saat nanti, kita akan belajar satu hal dalam hidup ini; Sekolah dan belajar tak selalu harus selaras. Berapapun nilaimu, pekerjaan apapun yang dikatakan sebuah psychology test padamu, kau tetap memiliki kebebasan dalam menentukan masa depanmu sendiri. Apa yang kau pelajari tak selamanya berhubungan dengan materi pelajaran, dan apa yang disampaikan gurumu disekolah tak selamanya berguna untuk bertahan hidup. Itulah hukumnya, sekolah dan belajar tak harus selalu selaras.

Kita akan terus belajar sesuatu bahkan ketika sudah tak lagi berada dalam naungan sekolah.

Mataku melebar, seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang mengedip-ngedipkan matanya kaget. Pupil lavender itu, menatapku.

"Nine?" Suaranya terdengar seperti cicitan, aku segera melepaskan pistol dalam genggamanku. Khawatir ia akan menjadi takut padaku, dan pergi lagi. Pergi dariku dengan membawa seperempat diriku yang kini sudah berada di genggamannya.

Aku mengacak rambutku, "Oh, hn." Suaraku terdengar aneh, terlalu keras, terlalu kaku.

"Hai."

Terlalu bodoh.

Ia berjalan mendekat, sementara aku masih terpaku. "Kau mencari sesuatu?" Tanyanya, matanya kini tak lagi ada padaku, ia menatap sekeliling, seakan membantuku mencari apa yang sedang kucari.

Jika dia, Hinata Hyuuga, adalah sebuah benda, mungkin aku akan langsung menjawab bahwa aku sudah menemukannya. Sayangnya dia seorang gadis. Ia manis, dan pemberani. Ia membuat darahku berdesir.

"Ya, aku kemari untuk.. Untuk memberikan ini padamu." Berpura pura meraba sabukku, aku lalu menarik keluar pistol tadi.

"Untukku?" Ia menatapku bingung, "Untuk apa? Aku tak berniat menjadi penjaga. Sudah kukatakan berkali kali padamu bukan?"

Aku tahu. Bukan itu maksudku.

"Melindungi dirimu sendiri dengan ini takkan membuatmu menjadi penjaga. Ambillah, dan bawa kemanapun kau pergi. Suatu saat kau pasti akan membutuhkannya." Kusodorkan pistol itu lebih dekat lagi padanya.

"Benarkah?" Matanya terang, kontras sekali dengan milikku.

Aku mengangguk.

Ia menghela nafas, "Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakannya, Nine."

Aku tahu. Aku tahu ia bisa. Ia berbohong. Ia telah menembak lebih dari 10 orang dalam test keberaniannya.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu, lagipula bukankah seharusnya kau berada diruang latihan?"

"Tanganku terkilir," ia tersenyum kecil. Suasananya tak lagi sekaku tadi. "Sudah baikan, tapi aku takut membuatnya bertambah parah jika hari ini juga kupakai untuk memukul mukul punching bag."

"Kadang aku merasa akulah yang paling lemah diantara semua orang, jadi aku harus berusaha lebih keras dibanding yang lain. Tanganku lemah dan otot otot kakiku tak pernah kulatih. Aku merasa gagal, Aku terlalu keras kepala untuk menjadi seorang pengajar." Ia memukul mukul kepalanya pelan.

Aku menghentikan gerakannya, mencegahnya melukai diri sendiri. Dijemarinya banyak sekali lecet.

Sekolah ini sudah berdiri sejak perang senjata antar negara berakhir, beberapa dari kami menggunakan nama panggilan agar tak ada yang bisa melacak data kita diluar sana. Itu adalah pilihan, sama seperti memilih pekerjaan setelah kita lulus dalam bidang tersebut dari sekolah ini. Sekolah adalah tempat dimana kecerdasan, pemikiran, bakat, dan keberanian baru berkembang, karena itu kami menjaganya. Kami, para penjaga. Aku.

Tanpa kusadari aku membawa tangannya mendekat kepadaku, menyentuh punggung tangannya pelan. "Test besok tidak hanya tentang bertarung, menembak juga ada disana. Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Hinata. Aku akan mengajarimu."

Sadar akan kata kata yang baru saja kuucapkan, aku segera menatap wajahnya lagi, memastikan ekspresinya, memastikan perasaannya.

Ada satu bagian dalam diriku yang takut akan penolakan. Takut ia akan menarik tangannya, dan meneriakiku.

Hanya kening yang berkerut dan senyum bingung yang kutemukan diwajah cantik itu. Rona merah juga ada disana.

"Tak bolehkah?" Pupil hitamku bertemu dengan lavendernya. Seakan ia sudah tahu apa yang aku maksud. Ini gila.

Aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang gila, dan entah mengapa ksli ini aku tak bisa berhenti. Aku tak mau. Tak ada lagi kata mundur untuk saat ini.

Keheningan menusukku dari segala arah, ia hanya diam, wajahnya merona, dan ia mengigiti bibir bawahnya gugup.

"Jika.. Jika kau tak keberatan dengan 'Sasuke', maka akupun tak masalah." Ia menaikan bahunya, tangannya masih dalam genggamanku. Suaranya sama seperti oasis di padang gurun.

Ia mengerti apa yang kumaksud. Ia mengerti.

Senyum terlepas sekali lagi dari bibirku, dan kali ini benar benar tak terkendali. Aku terus tersenyum seperti seorang idiot. Setengah dari diriku telah ia curi.

"Senang bisa mendengar namaku lagi." Suaraku kini terdengar seperti orang mabuk. "Terima kasih, Hinata."

Ia tertawa, canggung. "Sama sama, Sa.. Sasuke."

Lalu aku menariknya pinggangnya, menarik tubuhnya mendekat padaku. Memeluknya.

Menghirup aroma baru setelah teracuni oleh semua buku tua dan debu di perpustakaan ini.

Lavender.

Kita akan berlatih menembak dan bertarung bersama.

* * *

T

B

C


	6. Turning Point

**World Without You**

Characters ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story ©pipoooy12

Warning: OOC, typo, and many more

Happy reading!

* * *

"Sasuke? Mengapa kau kesini?"

Aku memandangi Sasuke bingung. Tadi siang, di perpustakaan, kami sudah sepakat untuk menggunakan nama kami masing masing ketika kami hanya berdua.

Ia berdiri bersandar pada tembok disebrang pintu kamar asramaku, menunduk. Ia hanya memakai kaos garis garis berlengan panjang dan celana jogger hitam. "Hn.. aku tidak bisa tidur, dan karena besok hari test jadi aku dibebas tugaskan. Tapi jika kau ingin istirahat maka.."

Baiklah Hinata, dia adalah kakak kelasmu, dan dia datang jauh jauh kesini hanya untuk menemuimu. Tidakkah kau seharusnya mengatakan sesuatu padanya?

"Ah, Sasuke. Tunggu sebentar." Aku menghentikan Sasuke yang baru mau melangkah pergi, kemudian masuk kembali ke kamarku untuk mengambil jaket. Tentu saja, pelan pelan.

Aku tak mau seisi kamarku tahu tentang Sasuke dan diriku.

Kami berdua berjalan jalan disekitar taman. Walau tak berbicara, aku dapat merasakan Sasuke yang berada disampingku. Rasanya sangat nyaman dan aman. Aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa.

"Apa.. semua penjaga wajib memiliki tatto?" Tanyaku tanpa kusadari.

Sasuke menatapku dengan pupil hitam pekatnya lekat. "Hn? Tidak juga." Ia menaikan bahunya.

"Aku tak punya tatto."

"Uh? Benarkah?" aku memiringkan kepalaku, "Lalu yang ditengkukmu itu?"

Ia memegangi tengkuknya, "Ah, ini.."

.

.

.

World Without You

.

.

.

Aku terbangun oleh denging suara emergency alarm yang menyala keras. Kepalaku berat, dan orang orang disekelilingku semuanya sedang panik. Sinar kemerahan yang berkedap kedip memenuhi pengelihatanku.

Api berkobar dibangunan seberang, membakar sebagian besar ruang ruang kelas. Aku dapat merasakan panasnya dari sini. Kutalikan sepatuku cepat dan asal. "El! El! Cepat! Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" Pink menarik tanganku, membawaku keluar dari kamar. Kami sedang berlari menuju koridor utama asrama ketika semua lampu tiba tiba saja mati, hanya remang cahaya kobaran api dibangunan seberang saja yang bisa menjadi penerangan.

Keributan terjadi dimana mana. Orang berlalu lalang kesana kemari, saling menabrak, saling mendahului. Tak ada satupun lampu yang menyala, semua aliran listrik mati. Lift tidak berfungsi. Aku dapat merasakan degup jantungku semakin lama semakin menggila. "Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?" Teriakku dengan sisa sisa nafas diparu paruku.

"Mana kutahu!" Jawab Pink panik.

Suara tembakan ke udara menggema disekeliling kami, semua orang yang tadinya saling mendorong dan berdesak desakan mencari jalan keluar kini terdiam. Mereka semua melihat ke satu arah yang sama, Karin. Ya, paling tidak hanya dia yang kutahu berkacamata dan memiliki rambut merah panjang diantara para penjaga.

Wanita itu berdiri diatas meja, tangan kanannya mengacungkan pistol keatas dan tangan kirinya memegang senapan laras panjang serta gulungan tali tambang. "Semuanya, dengarkan aku!"

Sasuke, aku harus menemukan Sasuke.

"Kita telah diserang oleh pasukan perang Amerika, aku yakin kalian telah melihat api yang membakar bangunan sekolah. Ini adalah kondisi siaga, kuulangi, kondisi siaga. Jangan bawa benda apapun yang bisa memancarkan sinyal sekecil apapun, lindungi diri kalian masing masing. Jangan sampai tertangkap, atau tertembak."

Suara suara kepanikan kembali mengisi seluruh ruangan. Kakiku lemas, aku ketakutan.

Karin menembakan peluru keudara sekali lagi.

"Kami akan membawa kalian menuju ke ruang bawah tanah untuk berlindung. Ikuti penjaga mana saja yang dapat kalian temukan, sekali lagi, ikuti penjaga mana saja yang dapat kalian temukan!"

Pintu menuju ke tangga darurat terbuka, demikian juga dengan jendela jendela besar disekeliling ruangan. Kulihat tali tali dilemparkan kebawah. Satu persatu siswa turun dengan tali melalui jendela, dan tangga darurat penuh sesak. Aku kebingungan, tak tahu kemana harus pergi. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Tak bisakah aku bangun sekali lagi dan menganggap semua ini hanya mimpi buruk, lalu menjalani hariku seperti biasanya? Tak bolehkah?

"Eleven! Lewat sini!" Karin meneriakan namaku. Diantara suara teriakan dan pekikan ketakutan yang lainnya, aku menoleh. Kupikir ia tidak panik, kupikir ia telah dirancang untuk menghadapi kejadian seperti ini. Tapi ketika aku melihatnya dari dekat, aku sadar ia juga ketakutan.

Aku belajar sesuatu dari mereka, para penjaga. Bukanlah menjadi 'tidak takut' yang terpenting, tapi mengontrol rasa takut itu, dan menanganinya. Sekarang aku tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan terbesar dalam hidupku tentang masa depanku.

Aku ingin menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Itupun jika aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk melalui hari ini.

Wajah Karin tegang, peluh bercucuran dari keningnya, bercampur dengan abu dari api. Ada luka baret dipipinya yang tirus. "Pegang tali ini, dan turunkan kedua kakimu perlahan. Aku akan menjagamu dari belakang. Kita harus cepat, El. Nine menunggumu." Nafasnya cepat dan keras.

Aku turun dengan tali melalui jendela kamar mandi. Pink didepanku, Karin dibelakang. Tanganku bergetar hebat, dan basah. Suara tembakan dimana mana. Bukan ketinggian yang membuatku begini, tapi suara suara itu. Angin menerpa rambutku yang ikatannya sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Sasuke menungguku? Untuk apa?

Tidak kuhiraukan rasa perih yang menjalar di telapak tanganku, aku hanya fokus pada permukaan tanah yang semakin lama semakin dekat. Aku bisa mencium bau asap dan benda terbakar. Dimana Sasuke? Bagaimana caraku mencapainya dirinya?

Kami lalu berlari, mengikuti Karin. Pistol yang kemarin diberikan oleh Sasuke di perpustakaan kugenggam erat erat. Kuharap pistol ini akan membawaku menuju ketempat Sasuke.

Kulihat Karin berbelok ke kanan, ke arah gudang. Yang lain mengikuti.

"Dibelakangmu!" Teriak seseorang.

Aku menoleh, langsung menembak. Seorang tentara bersenjata jatuh, aku mengenai dadanya. Tubuhku terpental akibat gaya tolak dari tembakanku yang begitu tiba tiba.

Anehnya, setelah aku terjatuh, semuanya seakan lebih jelas. Otakku tak lagi panik. Kepalaku tak lagi berat. Sebuah tangan terulur padaku. "Kau tak apa?" Seorang penjaga dengan rompi anti peluru hitam, rambut keemasan diterpa cahaya dari api yang berkobar digedung sekolah. Ada coretan coretan seperti kumis diwajahnya. Aku kembali berdiri dengan bantuannya.

Sayangnya aku tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang tidak cantik, aku egois dan tidak terlalu baik, karena itu aku ingin menjadi pemberani. Aku banyak mendengar kisah tentang gadis gadis pemberani. Mereka cantik bahkan tanpa pendeskripsian fisik sekalipun. "Paling tidak sebutkan dulu namamu, nona sniper." Mata birunya melirik pistol yang kugenggam erat.

"Ah. Maafkan aku. Um.. Eleven. Terima kasih atas julukan yang kau berikan.. Tapi, aku.. bukan penjaga." Ia sedikit terkejut mendengar jawabanku.

"Bukan penjaga? Lalu pistol itu.. Darimana?"

Aku menyembunyikan tanganku yang memegang pistol, berjaga kalau kalau ia ingin merebutnya dariku. Apa yang akan kulakukan jika ia merebutnya dariku? Bagaimana aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri jika tak ada senjata? "Ini.. Ini diberikan oleh temanku, untuk berjaga jaga." Tatapannya curiga, mata birunya penuh pertanyaan. Karena itu aku menambahkan, "Temanku itu.. Nine. Iya, Nine."

"Kau mengenalnya 'kan?"

"Nine? Tentu saja aku kenal. Kami biasa berlatih tarung bersama." Ia tersenyum singkat, "Tapi peraturan tetaplah peraturan, Eleven. Dan aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa Nine memberikan senjata padamu. Tindakannya itu melanggar peraturan.."

Pertama tama otakku memproses kata katanya dengan sangat lambat, namun setelah itu ia menghentikan langkahnya, dan akupun berhenti untuk mencoba mengerti. Ia memegangi bahuku dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Dengar, Eleven. Bersyukurlah aku yang telah menemukanmu. Jika orang lain tahu kau adalah siswa biasa yang memiliki senjata, maka kau bisa dihukum berat."

Air menggenang di beberapa sisi jalan dilorong, hanya genangan genangan itu yang bisa kuperhatikan. Aku tak berani menatap mata Kyuubi, apalagi setelah mengetahui tentang pelanggaran dan hukuman dari memiliki senjata. Kurasa Sasuke benar dalam beberapa hal, salah satunya adalah tindakannya memintaku untuk menjadi penjaga.

Jika saja saat itu aku menurut, dan setuju, mungkin sekarang aku bukan lagi Eleven si siswa biasa, mungkin aku akan menjadi Eleven si pemberani.

Tapi sayangnya semua itu sudah terlambat, aku hanya gadis nakal yang melanggar peraturan dan Sasuke sama nakalnya denganku.

Kyuubi sedang mengatakan sesuatu ketika aku secara tak sengaja melihat bayangan seseorang yang mendekat dari genangan air. Tidak, bukan seorang. Banyak.

"K-Kyuubi.."

Dan suara denging tembakan adalah hal terakhir yang kudengar. Setelah itu hanya ada kegelapan.

.

.

.

World Without You

.

.

.

.

Aku kehilangan dia, gadis berambut indigo dengan mata lavender itu. Hinata.

"Karin! Lihat aku! Dimana Eleven? Dimana dia?!" Kuguncang tubuh Karin kencang, seakan itu bisa membantunya mengingat dimana ia meninggalkan Hinata. "Dimana Karin?! Bicaralah!"

"Aku tak tahu Nine! Aku tak tahu.. Tadi dia berada di belakangku, dia berlari bersamaku, tapi entah mengapa ia menghilang.." Karin sama paniknya dengan aku, "Aku tak menemukannya dimanapun.."

Mataku perih, kepalaku sakit. Sepertinya karena terlalu lama berada ditempat berasap. Keadaannya belum lebih baik sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Api masih terus berkobar di bangunan sekolah, tentara tentara Amerika itu juga tak ada habis habisnya. Aku masih harus menyelamatkan mereka yang belum sampai ke tempat persembunyian. Takkan kubiarkan satupun siswa sekolahku dijadikan kelinci percobaan untuk penelitian mereka, tak akan.

Hinata pasti selamat. Ia bisa. Aku tahu ia mampu.

"Aku akan mencarinya. Kau dan yang lainnya jaga tempat ini." Aku berlari keluar, jantungku sesak, mataku perih.

Aku harus menemukannya.

Kakiku terus berlari, melewati lorong demi lorong, kudengar langkah kaki lain menggema disepanjang lorong. Aku menengok kebelakang, Aka berlari mengikutiku. "Hei! Nine!" Ia memanggilku keras, nafasnya terdengar jarang dan lelah.

"Nine, jika Eleven mengikuti Karin, maka ia pasti takkan jauh dari rute asrama ke sini." Aka tak lagi bernafas dengan hidungnya, lengannya dibalut kain, terikat kencang disana agar lukanya tak lagi terasa.

"Kalau begitu kita harus berpencar, kau ke kanan, pastikan tak ada lagi siswa yang tersisa diseluruh lingkungan sekolah, mengerti?!"

"Aye!" Ia membuat lambang ok dengan jemarinya, lalu berbelok ke kanan, menuju kobaran api yang masih terus membesar.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, Hinata bisa berada dimana sa-

Suara desingan peluru kembali menyapa pendengaranku, kuarahkan senjata laras panjangku kearah sumber suara tersebut. Kutembakkan peluruku ke semua baju tentara yang dapat kulihat. Di barat, utara, atas jendela lantai 2, mereka muncul dari mana saja. Entah berapa orang yang sudah kubunuh hari ini.

Kepalaku seperti berputar rasanya. Aku terus bergerak.

Jika itu rute asrama menuju tempat persembunyian maka seharusnya ia ada disekitar sini, tapi aku tak dapat menemukan apapun kecuali para penjaga yang sedang mencari orang juga seperti aku.

Dimana, dimana..

"Terjadi penyerangan di jalan pintas! Terjadi penyerangan di jalan pintas!" Seseorang berteriak.

Kami semua, yang mendengar teriakan itu, langsung berlari menuju ke jalan pintas yang menghubungkan asrama dan sekolah. "Siapa?" Tanya seorang penjaga ditengah nafasnya yang terengah.

"Beberapa siswa dan penjaga, tapi nampaknya kita kalah jumlah."

Rambut ditengkukku berdiri, bagaimana jika itu Hinata? Bagaimana jika itu dia?

Tepat ketika kami tiba di lorong yang menjadi jalan pintas, tembok disamping kami meledak, kurasakan reruntuhan menghujani tubuhku.

Aku melindungi wajahku dengan lenganku, untunglah tak ada bongkahan besar yang menimpaku. Tapi beberapa penjaga yang tadi bersamaku tak sadarkan diri.

Baju baju tentara itu, aku melihatnya lagi. Kutembakan peluruku.

"Nine! Hentikan Nine!" Tobi menahan tanganku, mengalihkan arah senjata laras panjangku. Kutatap Tobi, kini nafasku yang terengah. "Lihatlah, matamu sudah mulai berubah merah. Kau harus menahan dirimu Nine."

Kuedarkan pandanganku, seorang tentara Amerika sedang gemetaran karena tidak berhasil melarikan diri, dan teman temannya yang lain sudah habis kutembaki. 2 orang penjaga lain menahannya, menodongkan senjata tepat dipelipisnya.

Jika tadi aku masih menembak, maka aku mungkin sudah menembak penjaga lainnya juga. Kuraba pelan tattoo mantra kuno ditengkukku.

Dengan membawa tawanan - si tentara malang tadi, kami yang tersisa melanjutkan pencarian kami.

Semakin dalam, debu dan asap dilorong makin menyesakan pernafasanku, aku terbatuk. Ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang membakar emosiku. Aku sendiri tak mengerti.

"Hinata!" Teriakku. "Hinata! Hinata!"

Kutelusuri lorong gelap tersebut, bercak langkah sepatu, hasil menginjak genangan air ada dimana mana, jumlah tentara yang menyerang pasti banyak sekali. Kutelusuri terus, beberapa penjaga dibelakangku mengamankan lorong, dan si tentara.

Dan disana, di dekat jalan keluar, aku menemukan tubuh seorang penjaga. Darah segar mengalir dari dahi dan dadanya.

"Kyuubii!" Teriak penjaga dibelakangku, ia berlari mendahuluiku, disertai beberapa orang lain. "Kyuubi! Kau bisa mendengarku?! Kyuubi!"

Aku terpaku.

Didepanku, tepat didepanku. Sebuah pistol bius standar tergeletak. Basah oleh air genangan disekelilingnya.

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak, atau mungkin hangus terbakar.

Aku tahu milik siapa pistol itu, aku tahu siapa yang tadi berada disini, ketika penyerangan terjadi.

Dan aku gagal menyelamatkannya.

Aku gagal.

Hinata.

.

Seakan semua tenaga yang ada padaku lenyap, aku menjatuhkan diriku. Membiarkan air genangan itu membasahi celana jeansku. Tubuhku lemas, tapi tengkukku rasanya perih sekali. Seperti dibakar.

"Argh." Aku memegangi tengkukku, aku ingin melepasnya jika bisa. "Argggh!"

"Nine, apa yang terjadi?!" Suara suara mereka menggema, frekuensi mereka rasanya merobek gendang telingaku.

"Arghh!"

"Nine! Nine!"

Aku dapat merasakannya, aku dapat merasakan kakiku melangkah dengan cepat, berlari.

"Kemana kau membawanya?! Kemana?!" Samar samar, kulihat wajah si tentara tawanan kami. Tanganku ada dilehernya, tapi aku tak merasakan apapun. "Jawab aku! Kau tidak bisu bukan?! Jawab aku!"

Wajah ketakutan, hanya itu yang ia perlihatkan padaku.

"Nine! Hentikan!"

"Jawab aku! Dimana mereka?! Dimana kau menyembunyikan mere-"

"Nine!" Aku menengok kearah suara yang memanggilku, namun hanya sebuah kepalan tangan yang berhasil kulihat.

Seketika itu juga, pandanganku menggelap.

* * *

T

B

C

I know this re-make are annoying. But, if you don't mind me, would you like to leave a review?


	7. Hostage

**World Without You**

characters ©Masashi Kishimoto

story ©pipoooy12

warning: typo, OOC, and many more

enjoy!

* * *

.

.

'I found it much more agreeable to be lost in the company of others.'

\- _Bull, __Miraculous Journey of Edward Tulane_

.

.

"Kau harus menangkisnya begini." Sasuke menggenggam kepalan tanganku, lalu berpura pura memelintir sikutku. "Seperti ini. Cobalah."

Ruang latihan khusus para penjaga sepi, hanya ada aku, Sasuke, dan satu orang yang sedang berlatih memanah. Aku mencobanya, ketika kepalan tangan Sasuke mendekat, aku menangkisnya, lalu memelintirnya. Persis seperti yang ia contohkan. Namun ia berhasil mengelak dan membanting tubuhku pelan ke matras.

"Ow." Keluhku.

Aku bangkit, membenahi rambut rambutku yang jatuh dari ikatannya. "Bertarung ternyata sulit sekali.. Selama ini kupikir hanya memukul wajah seseorang dan membuatnya berdarah akan membuat kita menang."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang aneh. "Apa kau ingin aku membuat wajahmu berdarah?" Mata hitamnya berubah merah.

Denging emergency alarm memekakkan kupingku.

"-Na, Nona!" Seseorang mengguncang guncang tubuhku, aku terbangun dengan dada yang sesak dan nafas keras yang memburu. Jantungku bergemuruh. Peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Baju abu abuku kotor, basah, dan robek dibeberapa bagian.

Sasuke dengan mata merah itu ternyata hanyalah mimpi.

Tong besar ada dimana mana, berjejer, dan bertumpuk. Entah apa isinya. Ruangan ini gelap, cahaya hanya masuk dari sebuah jendela bulat bertralis besi dipojok kanan. Lantai kayu, dinding kayu. Getaran pelan setiap beberapa detik. "Dimana ini?" Suaraku lemah, berapa lama aku berada di tempat ini?

Orang yang tadi membangunkanku menatapku sedih. Ia memiliki keriput di ujung matanya, dan beberapa helai uban. Usianya pasti berada dikisaran 40 tahun. "Kita berada di kapal perang Amerika, nona. Mereka menyekap kita, mereka akan membunuh kita sebentar lagi.." Orang orang disekelilingku mengeluarkan suara seperti menangis, tangisan tertahan. Kuperhatikan sekelilingku ditengah tengah minimnya sumber penerangan.

Kebanyakan dari mereka yang tertangkap berpakaian abu abu tua, atau kuning, atau merah. Para pengajar tua dan seniman jalanan. Tak punya senjata, tak tahu cara berontak, tak tahu cara kabur. Apa lagi dari atas sebuah kapal yang sedang berlayar ditengah tengah samudra. Aku tertawa dalam hatiku, pintar. Pintar sekali.

Tapi aku bukan salah satu dari mereka, aku berbeda. Aku adalah sebuah warna yang terjebak dalam keabu abuan yang semu. Walau kecil dan terlihat lemah, paling tidak aku bisa menembakan peluru. Aku mencoba bangkit. Rasa nyeri yang teramat sangat langsung saja menyerang pahaku.

Terkejut, aku berteriak. Peluru. Ada peluru bersarang dipahaku.

Aku teringat pada Kyuubi. Aku teringat pada penyerangan itu. Suara desingan peluru itu, masih segar dikupingku.

"What's wrong?!" Pintu terbuka, aku berjuang setengah mati untuk membuka mataku ditengah tengah serbuan cahaya yang membutakan dari arah sana. Kulihat bayangan 2 orang tentara bertubuh tinggi, masing masing membawa senjata laras panjang. Seorang lain tiba tiba muncul dari belakang dan masuk, berjalan lurus menuju ke tempatku. Langkah 3 orang. Aku menutup rapat mataku, tak sanggup melihat apapun. Kurasakan sebuah tangan menekan pahaku yang terluka.

Aku menjerit.

Tanganku meraih tangan tersebut spontan, menepisnya, memaksa tubuhku menjauh darinya.

"Hei. Hei. Tenanglah." Ia menahan pergelangan tanganku keras. Ia berbahasa jepang. Ia berbahasa jepang.

"What's wrong with her? Is her injured leg get worsen?" Seorang tentara amerika dibelakangnya berbisik. Aku mengerti, aku mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Aku menghabiskan banyak waktuku untuk membaca kamus bahasa. Pria yang menahan tanganku mengangguk, ia menjawab, "Yes. She is. I think we should take her to the infirmary and take out the bullets." Mata coklat mudanya menatapku serius, lalu beralih ke lukaku. Beberapa helai rambut ikal merah bata jatuh dari tatanan rambut kelimisnya.

Aku dapat merasakan tubuhku melayang, menjauh dari lantai kayu. Jantungku ingin meledak rasanya. Diantara semua cara yang ada untuk membawa seorang tawanan, mengapa ia memilih untuk menggendongku?

Bahkan aku dapat mencium wangi kayu cendana bercampur sinar matahari menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Siapa namamu, Miss?" Ia bertanya, sedikit berbisik. Jika aku meninju wajahnya sekarang, aku akan kembali menjadi tawanan dan tidak bisa berbuat apa apa karena kakiku terluka. Padahal aku ingin sekali membuat lebam biru di pipi itu. Jika aku menerima bantuannya, maka aku adalah pengkhianat.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"A-aku.." Langit biru bersih menyapa pengelihatanku. Angin laut menyentuh kulit wajahku lembut. Aku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. "Eleven."

Berontak. Ya, aku harus berontak.

"Eleven?" Ia tertawa kecil, "Your name is too long. What about I call you Elf instead? It's Eleven in germany."

Aku mengangguk. "You.. can call me anything."

Ia sedikit terkejut. Mata coklatnya membulat. "Kau mengerti bahasa kami, huh. Awesome. Tak perlu takut padaku, aku takkan menyakitimu, Elf." Ia tersenyum. "Kau pasti tawanan yang ditangkap dari serangan ke sekolah. Kau sudah memilih pekerjaanmu?"

Apa? Apa dia pikir aku akan memberi tahukan segalanya? Apa dia sudah gila? Dia menyuruhku tenang ketika aku berada diantara mereka yang sudah menyerang kotaku dan menembakku? Kuharap kakiku tidak terluka, jadi aku bisa menendang alat kelaminnya sekuat tenaga lalu kabur dari sini.

"Aku sudah memilihnya." Aku menjawabnya pelan.

"Apa pilihanmu?" Ia menatapku penuh rasa ingin tahu. Mata coklat mudanya sungguh indah, membuai dan menghanyutkan dalam kehangatan. Tapi tidak untukku. Setiap melihatnya, aku teringat akan tidurku yang terganggu oleh emergency alarm, dan aku masih kesal. Kesal, apalagi mengingat kini aku mungkin tak lagi berada di Jepang.

Tapi dia mungkin bisa membantuku jika aku memberi kesan bersahabat padanya, mungkin dia bisa menaikan derajatku, dari tawanan menjadi kepercayaan.

Mungkin.

"Tebaklah jika kau bisa."

Sudah kukatakan padamu bukan? Aku ingin menjadi seorang gadis pemberani. Karena mereka akan selalu jadi cantik bahkan tanpa penggambaran fisik. Menjadi berani, adalah satu satunya jalan pintas untuk sampai ke tujuan ketika semua pilihan dan harapan dalam hidupmu mulai berguguran satu per satu.

Ia tersenyum, "Menarik sekali." Lalu berbelok, menuruni tangga, membuat mataku buta sekali lagi. Kali ini karena terlalu gelap.

Aku akan menjadi gadis pemberani, bukan gadis nekat. Aku akan memperhitungkan setiap langkahku dengan baik sebelum benar benar memijak. Aku akan membuat rencana sebelum berontak.

"Kau bisa berbahasa inggris, dan kau tidak mengalami trauma yang berarti pada musuhmu. Menarik sekali. Apa kau tidak membenciku? Biar bagaimanapun.. Aku telah menyerang kotamu."

Benci?

Aku ingin sekali membunuhnya, ia, dan teman teman Amerikanya itu.

Tapi aku harus memikirkan suatu cara yang elegan. Skenario yang baik akan menghasilkan pertunjukan yang baik.

Teman tentaranya membukakan pintu menuju kesuatu ruangan untuknya, ia masuk dengan tubuhku dalam lengannya. Ketika ia menurunkan aku, wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Aku bisa melihat bulu matanya yang lentik. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya. Tenggorokankanku terasa sangat kering.

Ia menyampaikan beberapa kalimat perintah pada seorang kakek berpakaian dokter, lalu berpaling padaku sekali lagi. Berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan aku yang duduk dikasur. "Kau bisa memanggilku Sasori. Aku akan melihat kondisimu lagi ketika aku selesai dengan pekerjaanku. Bersantailah." Tangannya mengusap kepalaku ringan. Hampir saja aku menjerit.

"Tu-tunggu dulu." Aku menahan tangannya. Aku tahu aku tidak cantik, dan pakaianku lusuh. Tapi aku tahu pasti masih ada keajaiban didunia ini, sebagai hadiah atas sebuah keberanian.

"Terima kasih, Sasori." Aku memaksakan sebuah senyum dibibirku.

"My pleasure." Jawabnya sambil mencium punggung tanganku.

Ia menutup pintu ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan aku bersama sang dokter. Dokter tua itu hanya tersenyum, ditangannya ada gunting, pinset, dan alkohol.

Kapas dan kassa dimeja sebelahku. Pisau bedah juga.

"So, how is it?" Ia mencoba menekan lukaku lagi, seperti yang dilakukan si rambut bata itu. Aku mengelak. "I-It's painful. Don't to-touch it."

"Oh. You can speak english! How smart! What's your name, then?" Ia mengusapkan kapas beralkohol pada lukaku, aku meringis.

Hinata? Eleven? "Elf. My name is Elf." Jawabku. Itulah nama baruku disini. Aku harus mengingatnya mulai sekarang.

Mulutku tertutup rapat. Dokter itu menyuntik aku dengan obat bius, dan mengeluarkan peluru dari pahaku dengan teliti. Aku menahan semua ringisanku hingga ia selesai.

Harusnya hari ini aku menjalankan ujian terakhirku, harusnya hari ini adalah hari pertama dalam hidupku, dimana aku bisa memilih sendiri pakaian yang akan kupakai dan bekerja mengumpulkan poin untuk menyewa, paling tidak, sebuah apartment. Aku rindu semua ocehan Pink, aku rindu melihat para penjaga berlari menuju ke tebing buatan dan mulai memanjat tanpa sebab. Aku rindu Nine. Sasuke. Tangan hangatnya masih terasa dipunggungku, tatapan onyxnya masih melekat di memoriku.

Aku ingin tidur tanpa diganggu oleh emergency alarm.

Terakhir, setelah selesai menjahit luka tembakku, Dokter memberikanku pakaian dan meninggalkanku sendiri untuk mengganti baju lusuhku dengan itu.

Aku melepas bajuku, menggantinya dengan dress katun yang sang dokter berikan. Perlahan, aku mencoba berdiri. Kakiku seakan hilang entah kemana. Aku tak dapat merasakan apapun.

Kulirik pisau bedah yang berjajar. Hanya satu yang kelihatan habis dipakai. Aku yakin ia takkan sadar kalau salah satu pisaunya hilang.

Tak lama, setelah aku selesai menyelipkan pisau itu dibalik saku rok dari dressku, Dokter masuk bersama Sasori.

Bukannya kakiku yang terasa sakit, tapi malah perutku. Rasanya seperti diaduk dengan sendok kayu besar. Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku muntah diwajahnya?

Ia tersenyum, "Merasa lebih baik?" Tanyanya.

Ia tinggi, dan tegap. Mungkin usianya sama seperti Sasuke, atau bahkan lebih muda. Pakaiannya bukan pakaian tentara, aku baru sadar. Ia memakai semacam kemeja krem, dan celana jeans tua yang sudah muali robek disana sini. Sungguh sangat kasual. Diantara tentara tentara bersenjata, dan orang orang angkatan laut, berpakaian begitu kasual dan selalu dikawal. Siapa dia sebenarnya?

Kapten? Pengamat? Penerjemah? Apa?

Ia pintar, terlihat jelas dimatanya. Hanya saja senyumnya sedikit mengerikan. Masalahnya, ia sering tersenyum.

Aku membalas senyumannya itu, "Jauh lebih baik."

Tentu saja, paling tidak, kini aku punya pisau di sakuku. Aku sudah lebih baik. "Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu, Sas.." Aku memberikan isyarat padanya untuk menyebutkan namanya sekali lagi, karena aku hanya ingat Sasuke.

"Sasori. Sebenarnya aku punya banyak nama lain, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Sasori dan mempelajari nama yang lainnya nanti." Ia mengusap tengkuknya sambil menatap lantai. Lihatlah siapa yang menipu siapa disini.

"Um." Aku mengangguk. "Sasori. Karena semuanya sudah selesai, a-aku akan kembali keruangan tadi dan.."

"Tidak, tidak Elf. Kau takkan kembali keruangan tadi. Kau ikut denganku." Ia memotong kata kataku cepat, meraih tanganku yang bertumpu pada meja untuk tetap berdiri. "Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan bersamamu."

Sekali lagi, ia mencium punggung tanganku. Ingatkan aku untuk mencuci tanganku dengan desinfektan nanti.

"Bicarakan? Pada tawanan seperti aku?" Aku menaikan alisku.

Ia mengangguk, "Aku tahu kau pasti punya keinginan untuk kembali ke tempat asalmu, walaupun kau tak menunjukannya padaku. Karena itulah aku ingin membuat sebuah perjanjian denganmu." Hanya mataku yang salah, atau memang pupil mata coklatnya berubah merah?

Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

Seakan denging emergency alarm itu terdengar lagi dikupingku.

.

.

.

World Without You

.

.

.

Dia gadis yang keras kepala, sungguh.

Berkali kali aku berusaha memancingnya untuk membuka informasi tentang sistem pendidikan Jepang, namun ia selalu berhasil mengelak.

Caranya sungguh sangat pintar.

"Aku tak begitu mengerti bagaimana mereka mengatur semuanya.." Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum, "Kau sendiri, mengapa kau terlihat begitu berbeda dibanding awak kapal dan tentara lainnya?"

Bagus, ia malah membalikkan pertanyaan padaku.

Mata lavendernya sangat lembut, tubuhnya juga takidak terlalu besar untuk ukuran seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun. Suaranya kadang terdengar lemah, tapi ia berusaha membuatnya selalu terdengar keras. Gadis yang menarik.

Aku tersenyum, "Tidakkah kau menyadarinya sejak awal?" Tanyaku.

"Jabatanku lebih tinggi dibandingkan mereka."

"Benarkah? Tapi kau terlihat muda, dan.. um.. Apa jabatanmu?"

"Rahasia." Aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku, menggodanya.

Wajahnya tak memerah, tidak tergoda.

"Semuanya rahasia disini." Ia tersenyum meledek.

"Baiklah baiklah, biarku beritahukan umurku padamu." Aku memainkan helaian rambut indigonya. "Umurku 31 tahun, Missie."

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan jijik, aku tahu hal itu. Walaupun ia berpura pura menurut dan ramah, tapi ia punya maksud lain dibalik semua senyum itu. Sama sepertiku.

Aku mulai merasa dia bukanlah pengajar. Dia memiliki aura seperti.. Seperti anak itu. Anak yang melarikan diri setelah injeksinya selesai. Hm, siapa namanya ya?

"Kau tahu, elf, kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang.." Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya, "Seseorang yang sangat ingin kubunuh."

Aku lalu membukakan pintu ruanganku untuknya.

* * *

T

B

C


	8. Alive

**World Without You**

characters ©Masashi Kishimoto

story ©pipoooy12

warning: typo, OOC, many more.

mind to RnR?

* * *

.

.

_"The greatest pleasure in life is doing what people say you cannot do."_

_\- Walter Bagehot_

_._

_._

Cairan kemerahan itu tampak berbahaya. Aku mengepalkan tanganku, bersiap memukul jika ia memaksaku meminumnya.

Lagipula ia memang ingin membunuhku, sama seperti yang akan ia lakukan pada semua tawanan yang lain.

Ruangan ini, berbeda dengan ruangan dokter tadi, lebih besar, namun sedikit terasa sesak oleh dokumen dan senjata senjata yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Seluruh tubuhku merinding. Aku tahu aku akan mati jika terlalu lama bersama pria ini. Pertolongannya diawal tadi hanyalah basa basi.

"Ini metaphor injection terbaru yang kami kembangkan." Sasori, si rambut bata itu memandangi cairan tersebut seakan hidupnya ada didalam sana. "Cairan cantik ini bisa mengubah DNAmu secara cepat, dan men-settingnya kembali ketika kau menginginkannya. Aku sangat brilliant bukan?"

Ia bicara soal DNA, sesuatu yang membuat seseorang menjadi dirinya sendiri, sifat, sikap, bahkan anggota tubuh dan jumlah rambut. DNA. Ia bermain dengan DNA. Ia ingin aku berubah jadi apa? Tikus?

Apa dia juga di injeksi dengan cairan aneh seperti itu hingga tak mengalami penuaan sama sekali? Aku tak percaya wajah dan kulitnya bisa begitu muda diusianya yang sudah kepala 3.

"Aku tak mengerti, jadi sebenarnya perjanjian apa yang ingin kau buat denganku?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi orang pertama yang mencobanya, dan karena cairan ini belum pernah di uji coba, maka jika kau bisa berubah menjadi mahkluk lain, dan kembali seperti semula dengan selamat, aku akan mengembalikanmu ke Jepang. Tapi jika kau berubah menjadi mahkluk yang tidak teridentifikasi, dan kau tak bisa kembali menjadi manusia normal lagi, maka kau akan melanjutkan perjalananmu bersama kami." Ia tersenyum. "Dan menjadi objek penelitian kami sesampainya di Amerika."

Rasanya seperti ada batu di tenggorokanku.

Ini gila. Ini hal tergila yang pernah aku dengar. "I-itu.." Suaraku terdengar serak.

"Ah." Pupil coklat mudanya bertemu dengan lavenderku, "Apa kau pernah dengar soal legenda siluman rubah? Kau berasal dari Jepang, pasti kau tahu bukan?"

Apa yang ia maksud adalah Kitsune?

"Kurasa.. Aku tahu." Aku menelan ludah, menarik nafas panjang. "Ada.. Ada apa dengan siluman rubah?"

Ia tersenyum, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam laci mejanya. "Dulu kami juga pernah menguji cobakan penemuan kami pada beberapa orang Jepang, namun sayang, kami hilang kontak dengan mereka." Ia membolak balikan halaman demi halaman buku tersebut, mencari sesuatu. "Satu diantara mereka berhasil berubah wujud menjadi rubah ekor 9." Jemarinya menunjuk suatu gambar dalam buku, sesuatu seperti lambang kuno, "Tidak, sebenarnya 2 orang, namun salah satunya melarikan diri sebelum kami tahu dia berhasil dengan sempurna atau tidak. Lambang inilah yang akan terlihat di salah satu bagian tubuhmu jika kau berhasil menjadi mahkluk mitologi."

Lambang yang ia tunjuk, adalah lambang yang sama dengan tattoo di tengkuk Sasuke. Tiba tiba aku teringat akan mimpiku, dimana mata hitam Sasuke berubah menjadi semerah darah. Aku bergidik. Aku tak mau jadi rubah. Aku juga tak mau jadi siluman.

Tapi.. Apakah itu Sasuke, orang yang berubah menjadi rubah ekor 9? Atau dia yang melarikan diri? Jantungku berdegup cepat, membayangkan wajahnya membuatku rindu.

"Kau gadis yang pintar, kau pasti tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan." Sasori tersenyum, aku tak suka senyumnya. Ia mengingatkanku pada Sand, kecuali matanya.

Aku membuka mulutku, bermaksud mengucapkan sesuatu, namun tak ada kata yang bisa keluar.

Ya, mungkin aku memang tak seberani yang kukira.

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali, lalu mengalihkan pandanganku dari Sasori dan buku anehnya. "Aku perlu.. Aku perlu waktu untuk, um.. yeah, ber-berpikir." Ada sebuah senjata laras panjang aneh berjajar di rak dekat lemari berkas, ada beberapa pistol merah berserakan di troli makanan, dan longsongan peluru di etalase.

Sasori berdiri, ia mendekat kepadaku, "Sebenarnya, Elf.. Aku sangat penasaran.." Ia menunduk, memainkan rambut yang ada di samping wajahku, lalu menyelipkannya kebelakang kupingku.

Apapun itu yang tadi kupikirkan ketika melihat begitu banyak senjata, kini hilang tergantikan rasa takut.

"Apa pekerjaan pilihanmu?" Ia menatapku tajam.

Ada begitu banyak senjata ditempat ini, ada pisau bedah yang sangat tajam di kantongku. Sasuke sudah melatihku untuk bertarung. Haruskah aku menunggu hingga aku dijadikan siluman oleh mereka?

Tidak.

Kulihat kepalan tanganku menghantam wajah tampan itu. Kurampas cairan kemerahan itu dari tangannya. Kudengar suara teriakannya, langkah kaki dari luar, suara senjata senjata yang siap ditembakkan.

Semuanya begitu cepat. Aku merasa pandanganku kabur, karena adrenalinku.

Aku berlari kearah senjata laras panjang pertama yang dapat kulihat, tanganku meraih pistol merah di troli, sikutku perih karena pecahan kaca etalase peluru yang kupecahkan.

Ketika aku berbalik, Sasori berdiri disana dengan darah disudut bibir dan rahang yang memerah. Mengarahkan sebuah pistol kearahku. Nafasku memburu, peluh menetes dari daguku. Jemariku siap menarik pelatuk pistol merah yang kugenggam. Aku tertawa.

"Aku mati kau mati." Gemertak gigi yang beradu terasa dimulutku. Mati matian kutahan agar bibirku tak gemetar. Jangan, kumohon jangan.

Ujung mataku menangkap begitu banyak senjata yang diarahkan kepadaku beberapa meter dari tempatku. Si merah bata ini bukan orang biasa, dan kurasa, lebih dari seseorang yang berjabatan tinggi.

Aku sendirian, ditengah samudra.

Senjata mengelilingiku.

Mungkin kematian akan terasa lebih baik.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang melakukan ini, Elf. Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang bodoh!" Ia mencoba negosiasi.

Aku tersenyum, "Paling tidak sekarang kau tahu apa pekerjaanku." Kematian akan terasa lebih mudah. Aku menarik pelatuk pistolku. Kualihkan pandanganku.

Tapi tak ada suara tembakan. Hanya ada desisan gas.

Dan suara rintihan kesakitan.

Gas itu menyebar, diantara asap gas tersebut, kulihat Sasori dan tentara lainnya terjatuh, tersungkur, merintih. Kulit mereka berdarah. Tanganku gemetar, tenggorokanku tercekat. Senjata mengerikan apa yang kugunakan ini?

Aku tak bisa bernafas. Gas itu mengenai jemariku, punggung tanganku. Segera kujatuhkan pistol merah itu dan melangkah mundur, terus mundur, lalu berlari secepat mungkin. Meninggalkan mereka yang kesakitan itu disana.

Punggung tanganku berdarah, rasanya seperti terbakar. Aku berbelok, bersandar pada sekumpulan pipa yang berjajar vertikal. "Arghh."

Darah menetes dari jemariku, "Aarghh!" Pandanganku kabur, air mata memenuhi pengelihatanku. Nampaknya obat bius yang disuntikan dokter beberapa waktu yang lalu sudah kehilangan efeknya. Kakiku terasa sangat kaku. Perih menjalar diseluruh tubuhku.

Tetap bergerak, aku harus tetap bergerak. Para pengajar lain berada di ruangan ujung, dekat perahu darurat. Aku harus melepaskan mereka terlebih dulu.

"Arghh!" Kudobrak pintu kayu yang terkunci itu, satu kali, "Argghh!" Dua kali.

"No.. Nona!" Aku ingat dia, aku ingat pria tua ini. Wajah terkejutnya jelek sekali.

Rasa sakit dibahuku akibat mendobrak pintu seakan melayang. Terbayarkan oleh wajah wajah penuh harapan didepanku.

Perasaan apa ini?

Perasaan terkejut dan takut yang bercampur dalam diriku ini, membuat aku merasa hidup.

"Ambil ini." Kuserahkan senjata laras panjangku padanya, juga peluruku. "Kalian harus berhasil keluar dari sini, jangan biarkan mereka memasukan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuh kalian!" Air mata bercampur peluh membasahi wajahku, "Kumohon.." Aku terisak.

"Kumohon jangan mati."

Mereka terpaku.

Ada sebuah ironi didunia ini.

Kau ingin mendengarnya?

Orang yang menghargai kehidupan dengan seluruh jiwanya, adalah dia yang mati matian bertahan untuk menyelamatkan mereka yang tak punya keinginan untuk hidup.

Aku terisak, tubuhku terasa remuk. "Jangan mati.." Darah menetes dari jemariku.

Aku tak mau mati, aku tak mau mati.

"There! She's there!" Aku tersadar, kupaksa kakiku melangkah.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang.." Terpincang pincang, aku berlari sebisaku.

Aku menatap keatas, cahaya senja memenuhi pengelihatanku, langit biru kemerahan, laut disepanjang mata memandang.

"Stop there!" Desingan peluru mulai terdengar ketika aku sampai diujung kehidupanku. Aku terengah. Sekitar 7 orang tentara mengarahkan senjata laras panjang mereka padaku, dan laut ada dibelakangku. Angin sepoi memainkan helaian rambutku.

Sambil meringis, aku membuka tutup wadah cairan kemerahan yang kurampas dari Sasori.

"See you soon.." Aku tersenyum pada pengajar tua yang berdiri terpaku dibelakang para tentara itu.

Bersamaan dengan masuknya cairan itu kedalam kerongkonganku, aku dapat merasakan tubuhku terhempas. Melayang, nyeri.

Aku tak mau mati. Belum. Ini belum selesai.

Aku.. baru saja hidup beberapa menit yang lalu.

Paru paruku dipenuhi oleh air.

Aku jatuh, dalam, dan makin dalam.

Maafkan aku, Sasuke.

Maaf aku pernah menolak penawaranmu.

.

.

.

World Without You

.

.

.

Tangan lembutnya meraih tanganku, "Sasuke.." Ia menarikku, rambut indigonya terkepang kesamping. Ia memakai kaos hitam dengan rompi khusus penjaga. Boots kulit coklatnya masih baru, mengilap.

"Sasuke, aku adalah penjaga sekarang." Ia berbalik, mata lavendernya berbinar. Senyumnya indah sekali. "Ayo kita berlatih bertarung lagi, kali ini aku pasti akan menang!" Aku memeluk pinggangnya erat. Wangi lavender memenuhi penciumanku.

"Hinata.."

.

.

Ah.

"... dimana.. aku?" Suaraku terdengar seperti mesin tua yang rusak.

Aku bangkit, kuperhatikan sekelilingku. Gelap. Hanya ada lampu kuning kecil di samping matras tempatku duduk. Cahaya kuning itu memantul pada kulit lenganku.

Lalu aku melihatnya, bercak bercak hitam dimana mana, menyebar diseluruh lengan dan tanganku. Betapa mengerikan.

Ah. Aku bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali aku berubah menjadi mahkluk mengerikan itu.

"Kau sudah sadar, Sembilan?" Seorang pria dengan rambut diikat tinggi muncul dari balik papan kayu pembatas. "Shika." Panggilku. Kuacak rambutku pelan. "Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Tak lama, meredakan kutukanmu saja yang lama." Shika menyerahkan segelas air minum padaku, lalu duduk disebelahku, di matrass yang sama. "Ini bukan kutukan, ini DNA yang diutak atik." Kataku.

"Apapun namanya, bagiku kau terlihat seperti dikutuk oleh penyihir. Kau sudah merasa lebih tenang sekarang?"

"Hn." Aku mengacak rambutku.

"Kau sudah mengintrogasi tentara itu?" Wajah Shika terlihat mengantuk. Ia selalu begitu. Mungkin peneliti memang selalu begitu. Walaupun telah menjadi penjaga, tapi otak pintarnya itu masih tetap peneliti. Pengetahuan takkan hilang hanya karena latihan fisik.

Shika mendengus, "Sudah."

"Lalu bagaimana? Eleven? Dan tawanan lainnya? Dimana mereka?" Aku mencondongkan tubuhku kearah Shika. "Apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada para tawanan itu? Kemana mereka akan membawanya?"

"Nine, dia hanya tentara berpangkat rendah. Dia hanya tahu beberapa hal, tidak semua." Ia menepuk bahuku.

"Lalu apa yang dia ketahui?" Tanyaku.

"Para tawanan dibawa dengan kapal, mereka berlayar menuju Korea saat ini. Mungkin sudah sampai. Kebanyakan tawanan adalah pengajar dan seniman." Shika memainkan kerah bajunya, setelah itu tengkuknya. "Mereka menyerang beberapa negara lain, kelihatannya mereka butuh banyak bahan uji coba."

"Kita harus mengagalkan rencana mereka.." Aku bangkit, mengambil sepatu dengan cepat, memakainya, dan mengikat talinya. "Takkan kubiarkan kejadian yang menimpa aku dan Kyuubi terulang kembali."

"Nine, Nine calm down. Kita ini masih berstatus pelajar, kita tak punya kendali untuk melakukan apapun. Kita bukan angkatan laut, kita bukan angkatan darat, kita juga bukan angkatan udara. Kita hanya diakui oleh sekolah dan kepolisian." Shika menatapku serius. Alisnya bertaut, anting-antingnya memantulkan cahaya kekuningan dari lampu.

"Kecuali.." Ia menyipitkan matanya, pandangannya tajam.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Ia mengucapkan kata itu seakan sedang mengucap mantra, sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai.

"Mari kita lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh nama itu."

* * *

T

B

C


	9. Don't Die

**World Without You**

Characters ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story ©pipoooy12

Warning: typo, OOC, and many more.

Mind to review?

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

Perih menyebar diseluruh tanganku.

Ketika air laut membuat pandanganku menggelap, dan semakin menggelap, dunia menjadi sangat sunyi.

Menakutkan.

Waktu seakan berhenti.

Aku seperti berada dalam sebuah akuarium besar yang tak berdasar.

_Aku tak mau mati._

_Aku tak mau mati_.

Kata kata tersebut terus mengiang dikepalaku.

Walau mataku terbuka, tak ada yang dapat kulihat. Aku menggerakan tanganku yang tak terluka, turun naik, turun naik, berharap bisa naik kepermukaan.

Tapi percuma saja, aku hanya diam ditempat.

sekumpulan ikan memantulkan cahaya matahari beberapa meter diatasku. Sungguh seperti bintang dilangit malam yang gelap.

_"Selamat malam."_

Suara Sasuke terngiang. Kubayangkan wajahnya tersenyum hangat untuk yang terakhir kalinya padaku.

Tepat ketika sekumpulan makhluk kecil itu pergi, aku merasakan helaian rambutku menutupi wajahku. Aku tahu rambutku tak sepanjang ini sebelumnya.

Aku mendengar sebuah letupan.

Jauh, jauh diatas sana.

Tapi aku bisa mendengarnya.

Jantungku berdegup makin cepat, sangat cepat. Tubuhku tiba tiba terasa panas. Punggungku terbakar. Rasanya banyak binatang yang merayap dibalik kulitku.

Aku panik, dan tenggelam makin dalam. Namun aku bisa melihat ikan ikan itu dengan sangat jelas, berenang kesana kemari diatasku.

Ada apa ini? Mengapa dunia yang tadi telah berubah menjadi gelap dan sepi kini menjadi nyata lagi?

Aku mendengar suara tentara tentara itu berteriak, aku mendengar suara aliran air yang dibuat oleh ikan ikan yang berenang.

Entah berapa lama aku bertarung melawan semua rasa sakit ini, hingga akhirnya badai membuatku tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

World Without You

.

.

.

Shika, aku, dan Tobi berjalan menuju gerbang depan sekolah yang kini sudah tinggal puing. Senjata siaga di tangan kami.

Aku dapat melihat Karin, dan Aka yang sedang berjaga.

Polisi ada dimana mana, sedang memeriksa dan mencatat. Beberapa pekerja konstruksi juga terlihat disekeliling bangunan. Condominium-ku juga mengalami kerusakan akibat bom yang diledakan oleh Amerika, walau tak separah bangunan sekolah.

"Nine!" Karin berbinar saat melihatku, "Nine, kau nampak.." Ia terdiam, menatapku dari atas kebawah, dan berulang.

Shika bertumpu pada kaki kanannya, "Awful." Timpalnya. Aku hanya menatapnya tajam. "Oh, come on. Kau harus mengakuinya, Nine. Matamu masih merah sebelah, dan bercak hitam dilenganmu belum hilang sepenuhnya. Awwwful."

Aka tertawa, "Sudahlah, sudah. Lagipula kita semua tahu Nine tidak seperti ini aslinya. Ngomong ngomong, kalian akan kemana?"

"Ke markas angkatan udara." Jawab Tobi, "Kita tak bisa diam saja disini dan tidak berbuat apa apa."

Wajah Karin berubah tegang, "Tapi, apa kita siap untuk itu? Maksudku.. Bahkan kepolisian belum memberi surat ijin untuk pelajar seperti kita.."

"Aku bisa."

Karin berhenti bicara dan menatapku, Aka juga.

Mereka tak tahu apapun tentang aku.

Hanya mereka yang pernah menjadi tawanan Amerika bersamaku sajalah yang tahu tentang aku, dan sedikit tentang keluargaku.

"Kau bisa.. apa, Nine?" Tanya Karin ragu.

Aku menaikan bahuku, "Aku bisa ikut dengan angkatan udara." Mereka terlihat kebingungan, jadi aku menambahkan, "Ada teman ayahku disana."

"Ah, begitu." Aka menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu hati hati dijalan." Ia menepuk nepuk punggungku. Aka selalu begitu. Anjingnya, Akamaru, menjilati punggung tanganku.

Aka dan Akamaru, sebenarnya hingga saat inipun aku tak pernah tahu nama pria bertattoo taring merah itu. Hanya saja, ia selalu dikenali karena Akamaru yang besar dan lucu selalu bersamanya. Lalu orang orang memanggilnya Aka.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kekupingku, berbisik. "Kumohon jangan mati, jangan mati sebelum aku."

Aku terhenyak, kata katanya membuatku sadar akan kehidupan. Ia menyelipkan sebuah bungkusan roti ke saku rompiku, dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Hn."

Kami bertiga berjalan melewati Aka dan Karin. Perasaanku bergejolak, adrenalinku meningkat. Kugenggam erat senjataku.

Hinata, aku yakin kau selamat.

Aku tahu kau gadis yang kuat.

Hanya kau satu satunya yang kupunya sekarang, itulah masalahnya.

Aku tak ingin kehilangan lagi.

Jadi.. Kumohon jangan mati.

"Shika." Aku berdiri di atas puing bangunan pos keamanan gerbang, memandang langit sore yang kemerahan, memandangi puing puing bangunan yang berserakan dimana mana. Kelihatannya penyerangan tempo hari hanya berpusat disekitar sekolah. "Apa Sembilan?" Jawab Shika dari belakangku, Tobi disampingnya.

"Apa menurutmu gadis itu selamat?"

"Um.." Shika mengelus dagunya, berpura pura berpikir. "Hmm.."

"Kau mau jawaban penyemangat, jawaban jujur, atau jawaban logis?"

"Cukup berikan dia jawaban penyemangat." Tobi berjalan melewatiku, menuruni puing. Membuat debu dan pasir berterbangan, mengepul disekelilingnya.

"Berikan aku jawaban logis."

"Baiklah.. Jika dia punya makanan, maka dia selamat. Cukup sederhana."

Aku menghela nafas, benar juga kata katanya. Tapi entah mengapa terdengar bodoh dikupingku. "Kurasa kau benar, Tobi. Aku butuh jawaban penyemangat."

Tobi hanya tersenyum meledek.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami, masyarakat sekitar nampak ketakutan setiap berpapasan dengan kami. Mungkin masih terbawa suasana penyerangan. Tapi Shika bilang itu karena wajahku yang tampak mengerikan.

"Bandaranya ada disana." Tobi menunjuk sebuah lapangan besar yang terlihat dari kejauhan.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Hn."

Shika menjawab Tobi, "Kau tak ingat, Tobi? Waktu itu ia cukup menyebutkan namanya saja, dan bantuan segera diturunkan. Ia memiliki nama yang ajaib."

"Hn."

"Nine lebih baik kau diam saja jika tidak berniat bicara." Shika menambahkan, "Ayo, kita harus bergerak cepat."

Kami melewati rumah demi rumah, jembatan demi jembatan.

Malam datang seperti pencuri. Aku bahkan tak menyadarinya sama sekali. Kami terus berjalan, ditengah cahaya matahari yang terus meredup.

Panas kembali terasa di tengkukku. "Oh. Nine, mata kananmu menyala." Shika tertawa. Aku menutup mata kananku dengan telapak tangan. "Jangan meledekku, Shika." Ia masih tetap tertawa.

"Hari semakin gelap," Tobi menyalakan senternya, "Kuharap kita sudah dekat." Ia menyorot tembok besar didepannya, lalu menghela nafas.

"Kita memang sudah dekat." Aku berjalan melewati gerbang terbuka yang sudah karatan, lalu memanjat tembok pembatas besar tersebut. "Nine, kau mau ditangkap warga sekitar?" Tobi mencegatku.

Aku terus memanjat, "Percayalah. Aku masih ingat jalan ini." Tobi dan Shika akhirnya mengikuti.

Hamparan ilalang menyapa kami.

"Kau yakin?" Shika menengok, ia tak mengenal jalan ini, jadi dia ragu.

"Siapa disana?!" Sebuah teriakan tegas terdengar, kami sampai. Batinku. Ingatanku ternyata masih bagus.

Kami sudah sampai.

"Siapa disana, jawab aku!" Suara itu mendekat, seiring dengan sorot lampu senter yang mengarah pada kami.

Sekumpulan pria berpakaian tentara muncul dibelakang kami, dengan cepat menyergap dan menahan gerakan kami. Kami membiarkan diri kami tertangkap, kami tak melawan.

Lampu senter itu menyorotku. "Woah!" Teriak orang itu kaget. Ia mundur satu langkah. Aku masih belum bisa melihat wajahnya dengan benar, karena sorot lampunya terlalu menyilaukan. "Ma-mahkluk apa kau ini?!"

Dengan satu mata tertutup, Shika hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke." Mereka memelintir tanganku, membuatku meringis.

"Putra Fugaku."

.

.

.

World Without You

.

.

.

_'"It__'s pointless," said the reason.'_

-_Twitter_ _quotes_

_._

_._

Diantara deburan ombak pantai dan cahaya matahari pagi, aku menemukan dia.

Terbaring lemah, basah, dan tak sadarkan diri. Kulitnya berkilauan.

Gadis dengan rambut lavender muda yang sangat panjang, dengan banyak luka basah ditangannya.

Tentu saja, luka yang terkena air laut akan lama pulihnya. Untunglah luka lukanya belum membusuk.

Ia sangat cantik, walaupun matanya masih tertutup, dan kupingnya meruncing aneh. Aku bisa melihat garis garis keperakan tak beraturan diseluruh kaki dan tangannya, lehernya juga. Ia aneh, harus kuakui.

Namun ia sangat cantik.

"Yoon Ju oppa! Cepat kesini! Yoon Ju!" Aku melambaikan tangan kearah Kakakku, Yoon Ju, yang sedang menyingkirkan puing puing kayu bekas badai tadi malam. Ketika ia melihatku, ia segera berlari ketempatku.

Kakakku memiliki pupil kebiruan yang bening, sama sepertiku, dan rambut pendek berwarna biru langit, ia mengecatnya sendiri. Rambutku berwarna coklat kemerahan, karena terlalu banyak terkena sinar matahari. Aku juga selalu mengikatnya, karena cuaca pantai yang panas.

Dengan nafas terengah engah, ia berdiri didepan gadis aneh yang kutemukan sambil memegangi lututnya, "Ada apa? Siapa ini?" Ia menatap gadis lavender itu dengan teliti, "Astaga, ia tampak seperti putri duyung!"

"Sayang sekali ia tak punya ekor duyung." Yoon Ju oppa tertawa.

"Ya! Aku memanggilmu bukan untuk membuat lelucon tentang dia! Lihatlah ini!" Aku memperlihatkan luka luka di tangan gadis itu padanya, "Aigoo, bagaimana bisa ia bertahan dengan luka separah ini?" Rambut ditengkukku merinding.

"Hmm.. Mungkin dia terseret oleh ombak besar hingga sampai kesini. Biar kuperiksa detak jantungnya dulu. Minggir!" Ia mengusirku, lalu berlutut untuk memeriksa detak jantung si gadis lavender.

Wajahnya terlihat serius, dan lebih dewasa daripada biasanya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat kakakku memeriksa seseorang.

"Omo." Ia terkesiap. "So Ra, bisa kau beri dia CPR?"

"CPR?!" Bolak balik aku memandangi gadis itu dan kakakku. "A-aku sudah mempelajarinya, tapi.."

"Cepat lakukan jika kau bisa!"

"Haa.. I-iyaa!"

Aku menekan nekan dada gadis itu, memompa keluar air yang ada diparu parunya.

Tanganku terus memompa, terus, dan terus. Tapi tak ada yang berubah. Aku berhenti, lalu menutup hidungnya, dan melakukan pernafasan mouth-to-mouth. Setelah itu memompa lagi. Otot otot lenganku mulai terasa pegal, tapi aku tak peduli. Jika aku bisa menyelamatkan seseorang dengan kedua tanganku ini, aku akan melakukannya.

Tiba tiba tubuh gadis itu melunjak, ia terbatuk. Ia terus terbatuk, dan aku hanya bisa menepuk nepuk punggungnya pelan.

Dengan perasaan lega, tentu saja.

Kupandangi rambut panjangnya yang berkilauan. Sepintas, kulihat pupil matanya berwarna abu abu muda dengan tepian keunguan. Indah sekali.

"Apa kau baik baik saja? Kau bisa bernafas?" Yoon Ju oppa bertanya pelan dibalik suara batuk gadis itu. Gadis itu menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. "Ittai.."

Jika kupingku tidak salah dengar, kurasa kata yang tadi ia ucapkan bukanlah bahasa Korea. Ia bukan orang Korea. Lalu ia datang dari mana?

"Kita harus segera mengobatinya, So Ra. Ayo cepat!" Yoon Ju oppa menggendong tubuh gadis itu dalam lengannya.

Aku berlari mendahului Yoon Ju oppa, menuju ke mansion kami yang berada tak jauh dari tepi pantai. Aku membuka pintu mansion lebar lebar agar Yoon Ju bisa masuk dengan mudah. Aku juga membuka pintu kamar tamu paling depan, lalu menyiapkan sebuah selimut.

"So Ra, ambilkan aku air hangat." Yoon Ju sampai didepan pintu kamar.

Ia menurunkan si gadis dengan hati hati. Gadis itu terlihat sangat lemah dan kesakitan.

Bertahanlah, gadis lavender. Bertahanlah.

* * *

T

B

C


	10. Immoral, Immortal

World Without You

Characters ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story ©pipoooy12

Warning : typo, OOC, many more.

Mind to RnR?

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

"Jadi.." Aku memperhatikan wajah Yoon Ju oppa yang pucat pasi. "Dia bukan manusia?"

Yoon Ju menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia berpikir keras. Alisnya bertaut. Saat ini kami berada dibalkon kamar tamu. "Ia manusia. Ia manusia. Namun nampaknya ia sedikit berbeda."

"Berbeda?"

"Ya, berbeda.." Ia melirik gadis itu dari jendela, memastikan keadaan. "Ini memang tidak masuk akal, tapi.. Ciri fisiknya sangat mirip dengan Elf."

"Elf? Oh, kau membuat otakku berasap, Oppa. Tolong to the point." Aku mengusap usap keningku. Kepalaku memang sedikit lebih panas dari pada biasanya. Ini selalu terjadi ketika aku mempelajari suatu materi pelajaran yang baru dan berat.

"Elf itu adalah.. Um, kau bisa menyebutnya, peri.. Peri berukuran sebesar manusia. Dalam mitologi kuno, mereka digambarkan memliki kuping yang runcing dan gigi taring yang lebih tajam dari pada manusia biasa."

"Mereka bersayap?"

"Entahlah.."

"Mereka kanibal?"

"Uh, aku juga tidak tahu.."

"Apa pencernaan mereka sama dengan milik manusia?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku ini dokter, bukan pengoleksi benda antik!" Yoon Ju memelototiku.

Kami terdiam sesaat. Angin pantai yang hangat dan sedikit lengket berhembus pelan. "Oppa.."

"Apa?"

"Aku senang bisa menyelamatkannya." Aku memandangi langit siang itu, tersenyum. "Minggu depan, ketika aku mengisi formulir pendaftaran sekolah, aku bisa dengan bangga menuliskan kata 'dokter' disana."

Aku Hong So Ra, tahun ini aku berusia 16 tahun. Usia dimana aku harus mengikuti sekolah persiapan khusus, di Seoul. Dan setelah itu, aku akan menjadi dokter seperti kakakku. Mengobati, menyembuhkan, dan menolong banyak orang.

Tak ada yang lebih membuatku bahagia selain hembusan nafas makhluk yang hidup.

Yoon Ju oppa tersenyum, "Kau akan jadi dokter terbaik didunia." Ia mengusap pucuk kepalaku keras, membuat rambutku berantakan.

"Ya! Oppa!" Aku memukulnya.

Lalu kami tertawa.

Pulau Jeju memang tidak besar, juga tak semaju kota kota lain di Korea. Kata nenek, dulu pulau ini adalah pulau wisata. Orang orang akan datang kesini jika mereka penat dengan kota besar dan ingin bermain. Pantas saja masyarakat pulau Jeju sekarang sangat suka bermain. Mansion besar yang menjadi tempat tinggal aku dan Yoon Ju juga merupakan peninggalan masa lalu, masa sebelum perang berlangsung.

Tak apa, aku tak keberatan dipanggil 'kampungan' oleh anak anak lain yang berasal dari kota besar. Aku suka disini. Paling tidak, di pulau ini aku bebas, dan bahagia.

"Um.. So Ra.."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Yoon Ju, "Ada apa?" Lalu aku mengikuti arah pandangannya.

Didalam kamar, gadis lavender itu sudah tersadar. Ia memegangi tangannya yang diperban oleh kakak. Posisi duduknya sedikit kaku.

"Dia bangun!"

"Tunggu dulu, So Ra!" Baru saja aku ingin berlari masuk untuk menyapanya, Yoon Ju menahan tanganku. "Kita harus memastikan dulu kalau dia tidak berbahaya."

Kelihatannya gadis itu mendengar suara kami, jadi dia memperhatikan kami dengan pupil abu abunya yang indah terus menerus. Tanpa ekspresi, bahkan ia tak berkedip.

Tubuhku kaku, "O-oppa.."

Tak ada jawaban. Aku tak berani mengalihkan pandanganku

"Oppa.."

Ketakutan terbesarku untuk menjadi dokter adalah, ketika aku harus menyelamatkan seseorang yang sebenarnya tak lagi pantas untuk hidup. Entah karena orang itu berbahaya, atau karena orang itu telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar. Dokter menolong semua orang, tanpa peduli dengan keselamatannya sendiri.

Kenyataannya adalah, aku benar benar takut.

Aku menarik pelan ujung kaos Yoon Ju, meremasnya.

Gadis lavender itu benar benar cantik, sekaligus memberi kesan seram. Aku masih terpaku menatap pupil kelabunya dari balik jendela. Namun tiba tiba ia menutup matanya.

Ia meraba kupingnya sendiri, lalu meraba wajahnya. Ia membuka lagi matanya, kemudian menyentuh seluruh kulit lengannya, rambut panjang lavendernya.

Yoon Ju mengetuk kaca jendela dengan jarinya, 2 kali. Gadis itu kembali menatap kami.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Oppa?" Jantungku berdegup cepat.

"Ini aneh.." Yoon Ju oppa menggumam. "Ia tak mau bangkit berdiri walaupun ia sudah sadar dan melihat kita."

"Apa kita harus masuk sekarang?" Tanyaku.

"Kupikir begitu.."

Tangan Yoon Ju menggeser pintu kaca diujung balkon dengan lembut, agar suara yang ditimbulkannya tidak terlalu mengganggu.

Mata gadis lavender itu terus mengikuti setiap gerakan kami.

Ketika Yoon Ju berhenti melangkah, akupun berhenti.

"Hai." Suara Yoon Ju sedikit mencicit. "K-kau sudah.. Merasa lebih baik?" Aku bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun dari mulutku.

Gadis itu membuka mulutnya, gigi taring miliknya memang lebih panjang dari pada milik manusia biasa.

"W-who are you?"

Semoga Yoon Ju bisa berbicara dengan bahasa inggris, karena aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya diam. Seperti orang idiot.

"Oh, oh.. Um.. We, we are um.." Yoon Ju tergagap. "My, my name is.. Um.. Hong Yoon Ju, a-and.. Um, th-this is.. Hong So Ra." Ia menunjukku.

"Ah.." Gadis lavender itu tersenyum kecil, "I see."

Aku menatap kakakku gugup, ia juga menatapku.

"Thankyou, for.. Saving me, Yoon Ju, So Ra." Katanya lagi. "I'm.."

Gadis itu menunduk, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "You can call me Elf. Just like what I'm now." Ia menghela nafas.

".. Yoon Ju.." Aku mencicit, Yoon Ju melirikku. "Untuk sesaat tadi, kupikir.. Ia akan menggeram dan mencabik kita."

Kami berdua membalas senyum terima kasih gadis itu.

"Kupikir juga begitu." Jawab Yoon Ju pelan.

.

.

.

World Without You

.

.

.

Sebuah kapal tentara Amerika berukuran besar mengambang ambang ditengah lautan.

Beberapa kaca jendela bulatnya telah pecah, dan pintu pintunya rusak oleh peluru peluru laras panjang. Di dek nya, banyak sekali mayat tentara bergelimpangan. Semua mayat itu memiliki 1 kesamaan: kulit mereka sama sama rusak.

Diantara bau anyir darah dari mayat mayat tersebut, Seorang pria bersurai merah bata berjalan dengan santai. Pupik hazelnya melirik ke kanan dan kiri, memperhatikan mayat mayat anak buahnya yang bertumpuk itu seakan sedang melihat pemandangan yang menarik. "Mereka semua lemah, tak berguna!" Ia menendang kepala salah satu mayat disana dengan sepatu boots kulit berwarna coklat tua yang ia kenakan.

"Kalian semua! Dengarkan aku!" Teriaknya pada para tentara yang masih tersisa. Jumlahnya kira kira 17 sampai 20 orang. Mereka semua juga mengalami luka luka akibat peluru beracun, namun mereka masih bisa bertahan. "Lihat aku baik baik!" Ia menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. Matanya melotot hingga bola matanya kelihatan seperti mau loncat keluar. "Apakah aku menua? Apakah ada bekas luka yang tersisa dikulitku?!"

Para tentara yang berbaris disana hanya bisa menunduk dan menggeleng kepala mereka lemah.

"Sekarang lihatlah mereka!" Si rambut merah bata itu kini menunjuk tumpukan mayat di sebelah kirinya. "Mereka semua adalah orang orang yang telah menolak injeksi serum yang kukembangkan! Lihatlah mereka sekarang! Lihat! Mereka mati sia sia! Mereka semua mati!"

Oh, aku tak suka bagian cerita seperti ini. Aku ingin Sasuke segera menemukan Hinata dan hidup bahagia. Tapi sayangnya, hidup tak pernah seindah dan semudah cerita dongeng. Nikmatilah, para pembaca.

Ditangan kanannya, si merah bata itu menggenggam sebotol besar cairan berwarna hijau terang. Sungguh, cairan itu memancarkan cahaya hijau aneh yang membuatnya terlihat amat, sangat, berbahaya. Lebih dari cairan merah yang telah ditegak Hinata. "Apa kalian masih mau menolak untuk memperoleh keabadian dalam setegak serum ini?!"

"Ti-tidak.." Jawab para tentara itu lemah.

"Jawab yang tegas!" Bentak Si merah bata.

"Tidak, tuan!" Jawab para tentara sekuat tenaga.

"Bagus.." ia menyeringai sangat lebar, "Sekarang, berbarislah.. Biar aku memberikan anugrah keabadian ini padamu, satu.. per satu.." Ia membuka tutup botol kaca ditangannya.

Pria dengan rambut merah bata diatas dek itu adalah Sasori, seorang peneliti bio-chemistry terkenal yang bekerja untuk Amerika. Di Amerika, ia dijuluki sebagai "The Doll Maker" Karena hobinya membuat serum serum pengendali manusia dan senjata kimia. Diusianya yang menginjak angka 21 tahun, dahulu, ia pernah kehabisan kelinci uji coba ditengah tengah pengembangan serumnya dan akhirnya ia mencobakan serum itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Sejak itu ia tak pernah menua.

Hebat bukan?

Bahkan tubuhnyapun akan kembali seperti semula jika ia dilindas oleh sebuah truk.

Tapi semua benefit itu ada bayarannya, tentu saja.

Dan kini, semua tentara yang tersisa diatas kapalnya, akan membayar dengan harga yang sama dengan yang telah ia bayarkan untuk keabadiannya itu.

.

.

.

World Without You

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera berangkat ke Korea, kita harus menyelamatkan para tawanan sekaligus memperingati negara itu tentang penyerangan Amerika." Nine memasang wajah serius setelah mendengar penjelasan dari sang kapten angkatan udara, Namikaze.

Namikaze adalah teman dari ayah Nine, Uchiha Fugaku.

Ya, paling tidak, hanya itu yang kutahu. Aku sering mengamati, menghubungkan, dan membentuk suatu formasi kesimpulan dari kehidupan banyak orang. Salah satu contohnya adalah temanku yang sedang buruk rupa itu, Nine. Atau boleh kusebut.. Uchiha Sasuke.

Ketika ia memperkenalkan diri, 3 tahun yang lalu, didepan kelas, wajahnya persis seperti pahatan. Tak berekspresi.

Tentu saja, dia menarik perhatian banyak gadis dan para siswa laki laki pun berlomba lomba berteman dengannya. Dia menarik perhatianku, karena dia terlihat seperti sebuah bidak catur yang harus segera kuselesaikan.

Tapi daripada mendekatinya seperti pria abnormal, aku lebih memilih tidur.

Aku sering tidur diperpustakaan, aroma buku tua bercampur kopi sungguh menenangkan. Lagipula, ada sangat banyak buku yang bisa membuatku nyaman dan tidak bosan disana. Bayangan wajah Nine melintas dipikiranku. Tidak, tidak. Aku masih normal. 100% normal.

Tapi kurasa aku pernah melihat wajahnya, entah dimana.

Mata hitam dan rambut raven, perawakan tinggi tegap dengan kemampuan merespon yang sangat cepat. Ia sangat sempurna, ia sangat sempurna,

Untuk menjadi seorang tentara.

Paling tidak, salah satu anggota keluarganya pasti tentara, tak mungkin wajah setegas itu berasal dari seorang seniman.

Aku lalu mencari buku "The List of Army's Leader" sebuah buku silsilah kepemimpinan angkatan bersenjata Jepang. Sulit sekali mencari buku tua seperti itu, karena semakin tua sebuah buku, maka akan diletakan semakin atas. Nine seharusnya berlutut dan berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena peneliti super pintar sepertiku mau bersusah susah mencari tahu tentang kehidupan wajah pahatan seperti dia.

Cukup lama aku bergelut dengan tangga dan debu, hingga akhirnya aku menemukan buku yang kucari.

Dan benar saja dugaanku, aku melihat sangat, banyak, sangat, sangat, banyak, wajah pemimpin angkatan bersenjata yang bisa dibilang mirip dengan komposisi wajah Nine. Bidak catur yang sangat menarik.

Yang lucu adalah, beberapa diantara para pemimpin ini, tak mau menikah dan tak memiliki keturunan. Ada juga yang meninggal ketika masih berusia muda dan belum menikah. Pohon keluarga mereka nampak seperti sebuah piramida, meruncing tajam dipuncaknya. Dan nama terakhir yang tercantum disana adalah.. Uchiha Sasuke.

Tanpa foto.

* * *

T

B

C


	11. Lost

Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, pria bernama Nine itu. Ia pintar sekali menggunakan senjata. Mulai dari laras panjang, bazooka, pistol biasa, bahkan senjata tradisional seperti panah, parang, pisau, dan tombak. Ia selalu berada diranking teratas, dan hasil testnya pun sudah pasti tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Dia mungkin memang seorang Uchiha.

Saingannya dikelas hanya 1 orang, itupun hanya bisa disaingkan jika Nine memang sedang sakit, atau kurang istirahat. Namanya Naruto. Kami semua memanggilnya, Si Kuning Berisik.

Belakangan ini, ah. Tidak. Sudah 2 tahun, sejak kami tak lagi memanggilnya begitu. Ia, si Naruto itu, punya nama panggilan baru sejak Amerika menyerang Jepang 2 tahun yang lalu. Penyerangan itu memang tak separah penyerangan mereka kali ini, namun jumlah korban yang meninggal lebih banyak waktu itu.

Kami baru saja menjadi penjaga, dan kami masih payah. Kami mencoba menjadi pahlawan dengan menghadapi tentara tentara Amerika yang menyerang sekolah secara langsung, man to man.

Kami, yah. Aku, Naruto, Kiba dan beberapa penjaga baru lainnya.

Dan beberapa dari kami berakhir dengan menjadi tawanan. Bukan beberapa, hanya aku, Naruto, Tobi, dan yang sama sekali tidak terduga, Nine.

Nine, dia terkena peluru bius ketika mencoba menyelamatkan Naruto.

Mereka, para tentara Amerika itu, membawa para tawanan dengan sebuah kapal besar. Aku dapat melihat para nelayan, dan beberapa anak anak kecil juga dipaksa naik kedalam kapal, sementara kami, para pelajar telah diikat dan lumpuhkan oleh mereka sebelum kami dinaikkan ke atas kapal, lalu ditaruh disebuah kabin sempit tanpa penerangan sedikitpun.

Selama beberapa hari, kami bahkan tak mendapatkan minum sama sekali.

Lalu suatu hari, salah satu dari para tentara Amerika itu mendatangi kami yang sudah dalam keadaan lemah dan dehidrasi, membawa sebotol cairan yang tadinya, kukira, adalah air. Aku ingat orang itu, mata hazel dan rambut merah batanya. Aku takkan mungkin melupakannya sampai kapanpun. Apalagi senyumnya yang mengerikan itu.

Cairan yang dibawanya, yang kukira air itu, ternyata bukan. Aku langsung tahu ketika ia menuangkan cairan itu pada sebuah alat suntik besar, yang lebih terlihat seperti sebuah pistol.

Aku sudah tak dapat mendengar semua kata katanya dengan jelas, begitu pula Nine dan Tobi. Tapi nampaknya Naruto memiliki baterai cadangan dipunggungnya, ia masih bisa mengumpat dan memberontak ketika pria merah bata itu mengucapkan sesuatu tentang 'perjanjian'.

Dan karena ia lah yang paling berisik, pria merah bata itu langsung menyuntikan cairan bening tersebut dilehernya dengan penuh amarah.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya? Aku yakin kau pasti sudah bisa menebaknya, karena kau telah mengikuti cerita ini sejak aku bahkan belum muncul di pikiran sang pengarang. Namun bagiku, bagi kami ber 3, yang waktu itu sedang berada dalam keadaan setengah hidup, dehidrasi, kehilangan banyak darah, dan kelaparan, semuanya terasa seperti mimpi buruk. Mimpi terburuk dari semua mimpi buruk yang pernah kami bayangkan.

Ya, cairan itu mengubah Naruto menjadi monster aneh berekor 9.

Kyuubi.

Seluruh kulitnya melepuh, dan ia kehilangan pengendalian dirinya. Tepat saat pria itu menyuntik Nine, Naruto yang berwujud Kyuubi menghancurkan tembok ruang tahanan kami dengan kibasan ekornya.

Ia membuat semua tentara yang berada didalam kapal ketakutan dan panik.

Aku ingat kata kata pria merah bata itu, _"Tak kusangka.. Kalian, para penjaga bisa membuat kerusuhan sebesar ini. Ingatkan aku agar menangkap yang lebih jinak saja lain kali."_ Ia menodongkan pistol ke kening Nine, namun terlambat.

Nine telah berubah bentuk menjadi iblis tengkorak yang mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat. Berbeda dengan Naruto, perubahan yang dialami Nine sangatlah tidak wajar. Ia terus berteriak setelah cairan itu disuntikkan kedalam tubuhnya. Aku sendiri tak mengerti ia berubah jadi apa.

Yang jelas, Nine sekarang juga sudah berubah menjadi monster.

Dengan jemarinya yang sama runcingnya dengan pisau, ia mencabik pria merah bata itu. Ia juga masih cukup sadar untuk membuka ikatan yang membelenggu aku dan Tobi, walaupun akhirnya melukai tangan kami.

Seorang tentara menembaknya, ketika ia mencoba menahan amukan Naruto.

"Shika.." Ditengah keadaan mendesak itu, Nine membuka suara untuk yang pertama kalinya semenjak kami di kurung di kapal. "Kali ini saja.. Tolong.. bantu aku.." Suaranya serak, kecil dan pelan. "U-Uchiha.. Hah.. Haah.. Katakan pada mereka ada seorang Uchiha disini.. Ugh! Gaah!" Satu lagi tembakan mendarat di kakinya, membuatnya terjatuh sangat keras. "K-katakan.."

Uchiha yang terakhir,

Uchiha Sasuke.

Adalah temanku.

"Kita tidak bisa masuk ke wilayah negara lain tanpa ijin dari negara tersebut. Ada hukum yang harus kita patuhi apapun yang terjadi, Uchiha-san." Suara Namikaze menyadarkanku. Aku menatap Nine dari sebrang meja rapat panjang. Mata merah itu, sungguh mengingatkanku pada kejadian 2 tahun lalu. Wajahnya kini nampak kesal walaupun ia sudah berusaha menahan emosinya sekuat tenaga.

"Kalau begitu kirimkan pesan pada mereka. Teknologi sudah begitu canggih di pemerintahan, pesanmu akan sampai kurang dari 2 menit." Usul Nine.

"Bagaimana jika Amerika ternyata sudah sampai sekarang?" Bantah Namikaze.

"Warga tak berdosa ada didalam kapal mereka! Dan Korea juga akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan kita dalam beberapa hari kedepan! Apa kau tak mengerti?! Jika kita tidak berbuat sesuatu, akan lebih banyak lagi manusia yang menderita karena harus menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidup mereka sebagai bahan uji coba!" Tobi kehilangan kesabarannya.

Namikaze memandangi Tobi dengan tatapannya yang tegas, "Aku tahu itu, anak muda." Jawabnya singkat.

Nine tiba tiba saja berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Shika," Ia memanggilku.

"Ayo kita pergi. Kita hanya buang buang waktu saja disini."

Akupun berdiri, begitu juga Tobi. Kami mengikuti Nine yang berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar, bermaksud meninggalkan Namikaze sendirian disana.

Namikaze hanya menunduk, kedua telapak tangannya menyatu, menjadi tumpuan dahinya. ".. Aku tahu. Aku mengerti perasaan kalian, anak muda.."

Mataku menangkap setetes air mata jatuh dari ujung dagunya. Sungguh, aku melihatnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Putraku.. Ia.. Meninggal karena penyerangan ini. Apa kau kira aku tak mengerti?"

Jujur, aku terkejut. Tobi juga terlihat begitu.

Tapi Nine hanya tersenyum getir. "Ia juga tak pernah suka hidup sebagai manusia setengah siluman, tuan." Nine berlalu dengan wajah stoicnya setelah membuat aku dan Tobi tak bisa bergerak karena terkejut.

Namikaze memiliki seorang putra? Rambut pirang dan pupil biru langit.. Setengah siluman?

Apa itu..

Naruto?

.

.

.

**World Without You**

Characters ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story ©Pipoooy12

Warnings: AU, OOC, typo

* * *

_Do you like sci-fi when it's mixed with a lil'bit thriller?_

.

.

.

_"The love itself, is just a story between a page." _

_-_Really, i forgot where i found this quotes.

.

.

.

Rambutku berubah warna.

Tidak, tidak. Ini bukan uban.

Rambutku berwarna lavender, bukan lagi indigo. Dan kini aku punya gigi taring yang runcing sekali.

Hebat, hebat.

Entah itu mahkluk mitologi ataupun dongeng, aku tidak peduli.

Aku sudah sangat bersyukur karena ternyata aku masih hidup hingga saat ini.

Kata So Ra, gadis manis yang sering dikuncir 1 itu, ia melihat tatto sayap berwarna perak dipunggungku ketika ia membantuku mengganti pakaian. Baguslah jika hanya sebuah tatto, jika yang muncul adalah sayap sungguhan, aku pasti takkan dibiarkan hidup oleh semua orang yang kutemui.

Aku sering mendengar soal burung burung indah yang dibunuh dan dijual secara illegal di Asia, dan itu membuat tengkukku merinding.

Semua rencanaku telah kususun serapi mungkin. Aku sekarang berada di pulau Jeju, milik Korea. Ada kemungkinan sasaran penyerangan Amerika yang selanjutnya adalah Korea.

Setelah luka luka ditubuhku membaik, aku akan ikut dengan kapal yang menuju ke Jepang. Tentu saja, So Ra dan Yoon Ju juga akan ikut bersamaku. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan mereka menjadi tawanan Amerika.

"Elf, um.. do you need some help?" Yoon Ju bertanya padaku. Tanganku terluka lumayan parah, dan aku masih belum bisa melakukan semua pekerjaan dasar seperti makan dan berjalan dengan baik. Terkadang Yoon Ju membantuku berjalan dari satu tempat ke tempat lain dan makan, sementara So Ra membantuku membersihkan diri.

Mereka berdua adalah orang yang baik, kecuali kebiasaan mereka berbisik dan bergumam dengan bahasa mereka yang tak kumengerti, aku suka keseluruhan sifat mereka.

Aku belum tahu bagaimana cara 'merombak' kembali DNA-ku seperti yang dijelaskan oleh Sasori, si rambut merah bata itu. Aku sudah mencobanya berkali kali, berbagai macam cara, namun tak ada yang berhasil.

"It's okay, I can do it myself." Jawabku padanya.

Sejak aku menceritakan tentang penyerangan Amerika pada mereka berdua, aku sering memergoki mereka sedang termenung dan memikirkan sesuatu. Mereka tak pernah jujur padaku jika kutanya mengapa. Kendala bahasa juga menjadi salah satu penyebab sulitnya komunikasi kami. Kadang So Ra malah harus sampai menggunakan bahasa isyarat agar aku dapat mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika saja dunia ini hanya memakai 1 bahasa.

Yoon Ju mengambil alih sendok yang bergetar pelan ditanganku. Pertama kali aku melihatnya, kupikir dia adalah seorang penjaga. Warna rambutnya yang aneh, lengan berototnya, dan tatapannya yang waspada. "Uh.. You know.. Are.. you sure that America would.. would attack Korea in this few days?" Katanya terbata bata, sambil mulai menyuapiku dengan nasi dan daging ikan.

"Yeah.. I'm sure. I e-escaped from their Army's ship, and I ended up here. This island must be the.. nearest place from their ship." Aku menerima suapannya, mengunyah perlahan. Berusaha agar lidahku tidak tergigit gigi taringku yang runcing.

Yoon Ju terlihat tak tenang. "Why, ..?" Tanyaku.

"No, I just.. I think, we can't do this. We can't escape.. escape while the whole Korea is under attack.. I am a doctor, Elf. I am responsible for the life of all people t-that.. Need my help."

Aku terhenyak.

_Jangan mati, kumohon jangan mati._

Ingatanku kembali pada semua kengerian yang kualami diatas kapal waktu itu. Wajah wajah yang terbakar, melepuh, meleleh. Teriakan kesakitan.

_Kumohon jangan mati._

Suara senjata yang siap menembak.

Kegelapan yang melumpuhkanku, menenggelamkanku dalam kesunyian.

Aku yakin kau takkan lagi takut pada apapun didunia ini setelah mengalaminya.

Meregang nyawa, namun tak mati.

Ketika kaki dan tanganmu dingin, sedingin es. Kau tak dapat bernafas walau kau tahu nafasmu sudah memburu.

Ketika matamu berkedip, namun tak ada yang bisa kau lihat. Otakmu masih dapat berpikir, walau dalam kepanikan. Sayangnya tubuhmu telah lumpuh.

Aku, gadis dengan tangan yang lemah ini, aku telah melewatinya.

"So.." Kataku, "What do you want? Please don't tell me you want to stay here, and sacrifice yourself to help people!" Aku tahu aku sangat nekat, tapi aku tak pernah suka pada orang yang nekat.

"But I must! I must do that, Elf.. People will need me!"

Ah.

Sudah kuduga.

_Jangan mati.._

Kata kata itu terngiang dikepalaku.

"Yoon Ju, yes.. I know you must. But you can't. I don't want you to die. You're too good to die." Aku menatapnya lekat.

"No, Elf." Ia menunduk, menghindari tatapanku. "What's the.. The meaning.. of life when you can't be useful in it, then?"

Aku melihatnya tersenyum, aku melihatnya tersenyum sementara mataku sudah mulai panas dan basah.

"Even if I die, or suffered from pain to death for saving someone's life, then, it's okay.."

"It's okay.."

Nekat dan pemberani memang sungguh sangat dekat jaraknya.

Orang yang rela mati untuk menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain..

Apakah kita menyebutnya pahlawan,

Atau orang bodoh yang nekat?

.

.

.

World Without You

.

.

.

Ketika aku melihatnya, Namikaze sedang menatap langit kelabu terang dengan pandangan mengawang.

Kehilangan putra satu satunya pastilah sangat berat baginya.

"Naruto adalah pria yang hebat, Namikaze-san. Ia mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain." Aku duduk disebelahnya, meminum air mineralku, dan menatap langit yang sama dengan yang ditatapnya.

Ia tersenyum, "Ya, dia jagoanku yang paling pemberani."

Separuh dari diriku menangisi diriku sendiri yang tak punya siapa siapa lagi, untuk memujiku seperti Namikaze memuji Naruto.

"Kau tahu, Namikaze-san.." Aku menghela nafasku, wajah Hinata terbayang dalam ingatanku.

Membuatku tersenyum perih.

"Setelah aku kehilangan semuanya, kini akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang yang membuatku merasa berharga."

Caranya memanggilku, menatapku.

Namikaze mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, "Dia pasti orang yang sangat hebat, karena sudah mencairkan hatimu yang beku itu." Sindirnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hn." Aku menunduk, memejamkan mataku. "Tapi sekarang ia berada didalam kapal pembunuh itu. Siap menghilang kapan saja."

Setelah mendengar kata kataku, Namikaze membisu.

Dan kami kembali tenggelam dalam pikiran kami masing masing.

.

.

.

World Without You

.

.

.

Bau busuk menguar dari kapal besar yang sedang terombang ambing di tengah lautan itu.

Tak ada tanda tanda kehidupan disana, hanya ada lalat.

Lalat dimana mana.

Lalat diseluruh dek kapal.

Tentara tentara yang disuntik oleh Sasori sebelumnya, mereka semua tergeletak tak bernyawa.

Sasori, si rambut merah bata, tak terlihat dimanapun.

Kapal Amerika yang lain mungkin sudah sampai duluan di Korea. Tapi tanpa Sasori, apa yang akan tentara tentara itu lakukan?

Sasori adalah kepala, otak, dan kapten penyerangan ini. Ia lah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian begitu banyak orang dalam penyerangan.

Dulu, Sasori bukanlah orang yang kejam seperti ini. Ia adalah anak yatim piatu yang tinggal bersama neneknya, di Suna, sebuah desa kecil yang berada di Jepang. Ia lucu, tampan, dan manis. Otak pintarnya juga selalu membuat neneknya bangga.

Suatu hari, ketika ia bermain bersama anak anak yang lain, seorang anak meneriakinya 'anak buangan' karena tidak punya orang tua dan miskin. Anak anak lainnya melihatnya dengan sebelah mata, bermain dengannya hanya karena kasihan.

Sasori tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari bisikan bisikan dibelakangnya. Mengatainya miskin, buangan, anak hasil perselingkuhan, dan berbagai rumor lain yang selalu bertambah aneh saja setiap harinya.

Ia tumbuh menjadi remaja yang pendendam, dan tertutup.

Dan kau tahu hal apa yang paling berbahaya didunia ini?

Orang pintar yang jahat.

Dek kapal penuh dengan mayat yang sudah mulai membusuk.

"Gahh!"

Sebuah suara terdengar sayup. "Gaaahh!" Dan makin membesar, diiringi dengan tangan tangan yang mulai bergerak.

"Arggh.. gaahh!" Kepala mayat mayat itu terangkat, memperlihatkan wajah pucat yang mulai membusuk. Mereka merayap, berjalan dengan tangan, menyeret nyeret kaki mereka.

Menuju kearah mayat yang tidak bergerak.

Mata mereka melihat tumpukan mayat itu seakan sedang melihat makanan terenak didunia.

Air liur mereka menetes netes. Mereka mulai mencabik, menggali, dan memakan mayat mayat itu tak sabar.

"Gaah!"

"Aaarkh.." suara cabikan mereka makin keras. Mereka mengunyah, menggigit.

Mereka bukan lagi manusia.

Mereka mayat yang hidup.

.

.

.

World Without You

.

.

.

"Uchiha-san, maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa membantumu terlalu banyak." Kakashi, seorang tentara angkatan udara bawahan Namikaze memasuki kamarku. "Aku kemari atas perintah dari tuan Namikaze, aku membawa 30 tentara, 1 buah jet, 2 buah helikopter, dan 2 peti senjata bersamaku. Mulai sekarang, aku dan seluruh anak buahku berada dibawah perintahmu, Uchiha-san."

Aku menghela nafas. Setelah menunggu selama 3 hari, Namikaze itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpihak padaku. "Kita takkan berperang, Kakashi. Kita hanya akan mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi milik negara kita. Kuharap kau mengerti."

Kakashi mengangguk, "Ya, Uchiha-san. Aku mengerti."

"Bagus." Jawabku, mengacak rambutku. "Buat persiapannya. Besok kita berangkat."

Hinata, aku akan segera menemuimu.

Aku akan segera menemukanmu.

"2 peti senjata? Apa kau sudah gila?! Kita akan menghadapi tentara Amerika yang begitu banyak, Nine. Kita tidak akan selamat hanya dengan 2 peti senjata!" Tobi terdengar seperti anak kecil yang merengek karena mainannya kurang.

"Kita hanya diberi 1 buah jet, Tobi. 2 peti senjata sudah sangat cukup." Aku meyakinkannya.

Shika baru saja kembali dari kantin angkatan udara dengan sebuah lollipop dimulutnya. "Yo." Sapanya, "Aku melihat sekitar 10 orang tentara sedang menyiapkan jet di lapangan. Kuharap kita dapat berita baik."

"Ya, sangat baik. Kita akan berangkat menyerang kapal kapal Amerika besok, hanya dengan 2 peti senjata." Ledek Tobi sambil melirikku.

Kepala Shika mengangguk angguk, "Oh. Benarkah itu Nine?"

"Hn." Jawabku.

"Hm. Yeah, jika kau yakin 2 peti cukup, maka aku juga yakin. Aku percaya padamu."

"Apa?!" Bentak Tobi, "Shika, bagaimana bisa kau begitu percaya pada Nine?! Dia tidak ada bedanya dengan kita. Mengapa kau mempercayainya seakan dia sudah sangat berpengalaman?!"

Ya, aku juga ingin tahu mengapa.

Percaya..

Pernahkah kau mempercayakan seluruh hidupmu pada seseorang sebelumnya?

Aku belum pernah.

* * *

.

.

T

B

C.

.

.


	12. Trust

2 buah helikopter terbang sejajar. Helikopter itu kecil, hanya bisa diisi 4 orang termasuk pilot, namun dapat terbang sangat cepat dan bagian bawahnya memiliki layar led yang bisa menyamarkan keberadaannya dengan menampilkan cahaya yang sama dengan langit. Jarak mereka satu sama lain agak jauh, sekitar 10-15 meter, dan makin menjauh. Baling balingnya tidak terlalu berisik untuk ukuran helikopter penyelamat, tapi tetap saja mengganggu pendengaran orang yang ada didalamnya.

Dibawah, lautan membentang luas.

Sasuke ada didalam salah satu helikopter itu.

Satu satunya pria dengan jaket hitam dan separuh wajahnya penuh bercak, sementara 4 orang lainnya memakai seragam tentara. Ia duduk diujung, terlalu ujung hingga nyaris tidak duduk. Tangannya berpegangan kencang pada handle vertikal yang ada di badan luar heli tersebut. Sepatu boots kulitnya sudah sangat kotor dan penuh dengan lumpur.

_"Kau lihat sesuatu, Uchiha-san?"_ Tanya Kakashi melalui microphone dari headphone yang ia kenakan. Mereka berada di heli yang sama.

_"Belum."_ Suara Sasuke terdengar di headphone.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Tobi yang berada di helikopter yang lain hanya duduk rapi dan melihat kebawah sedikit. Ditangannya, sebuah laras panjang siap siaga.

Mereka semua yang berada di helikopter memakai headphone yang berfungsi sebagai walkie talkie. Walaupun bersebelahan, didalam helikopter suara tidak akan terdengar karena kerasnya suara baling baling dan tekanan udara.

Shika, yang berada di dalam jet bersama semua tentara lain juga memakainya, untuk berjaga jaga dan melaporkan hal hal penting. Sementara tentara lainnya hanya memakai earphone kecil. Tentu saja, semuanya wireless.

Jet yang diberikan oleh Namikaze juga tidak terlalu besar, isi maksimalnya hanya 10 ton. Jet ini sangat canggih, badan luarnya dibuat seluruhnya dengan layar led, sehingga ia benar benar tersamarkan di langit. Jet itu juga dilengkapi dengan sinyal dua arah sehingga sang pilot bisa langsung memanggil jet itu jika kondisinya mendesak dan tidak mendukung untuk kembali ke posisi dimana jet ditinggalkan.

_"Nine, aku melihat sesuatu."_ Kini, suara Tobi lah yang terdengar._ "Aku bisa melihat sebuah kapal non-aktif di 65˚ timur tenggara dari posisiku."_ Lapornya pada Sasuke.

Shika, yang berada didalam jet dengan cepat menimpali, "_Itu berarti beberapa meter lagi dari posisi kita sekarang. Kita berada 80.000 kaki diatas permukaan laut. Apa kita harus menurunkan ketinggian?"_

_"Tidak."_ Sasuke menjawab Shika.

Ia mengunci pengaman tali yang nanti akan ia gunakan untuk turun, _"Aku akan memeriksanya sendiri. Shika, kau cari tempat mendarat terdekat."_

Heli yang membawa Sasuke kini sudah berada tepat diatas kapal yang terlihat berantakan itu. Helikopter mereka memang sengaja terbang lebih rendah daripada jet, dengan tujuan agar lebih mudah untuk turun naik memeriksa kapal.

_"Uchiha-san, kurasa kapal itu kapal kosong yang terkena badai, tidak ada sinyal apapun yang tertangkap dari sana."_ Kakashi menahan Sasuke. "_Biar aku yang periksa."_ tambahnya.

Setelah mengatakannya, Kakashi langsung terjun. Gulungan tali yang menahannya berputar dengan cepat.

Ini bukan yang pertama, mereka sudah melakukannya berkali kali. Mereka selalu memeriksa semua kapal besar yang mereka temukan sepanjang perjalanan.

Suara Shika kembali terdengar, _"Nine, pulau terdekat adalah Jeju, milik Korea. Kita bisa meminta ijin untuk.."_

_"Hei Shika.."_ potong Tobi.

_"Kurasa aku keliru."_

_"Ada apa?_" Sasuke menimpali, _"Kakashi sedang memeriksa kapal yang tadi kau temukan."_

Tobi menjawab,_ "Aku menemukan 1 lagi, Nine. Dan yang ini.."_

_"Yang ini memancarkan sinyal." _Shika melanjutkan kata kata Tobi dengan nada takjub dan takut yang bercampur._ "Tapi tidak bergerak."_

_"Kakashi, kau menemukan sesuatu?" _Sasuke bertambah serius setelah mendengar laporan Tobi dan Shika_. "Tobi, berikan laporanmu."_ tambahnya.

_"Itu.. Darah, dan.. Bagian tubuh.." _jawab Tobi ragu,_ "Aku tak pernah membayangkan ini sebelumnya Nine. Kuharap itu bukan mayat tawanan Amerika.."_

Langit sangat cerah.

Maklum, mereka memulai pencarian ini dari semenjak matahari belum terbit, jadi tak heran bila siang ini mereka sudah bisa mencapai daerah Korea.

_"Aku tidak menemukan apapun, Uchiha-san. Hanya ada 1 mayat nelayan yang sudah membusuk disini."_ Kakashi melapor.

_"Kalau begitu naiklah, kita punya tangkapan besar didepan."_ Jawab Sasuke.

Tali yang menahan Kakashi mulai memutar balik.

Tak lama, Kakashi sudah terlihat memanjat masuk ke dalam heli.

_"Shika, mendarat di Jeju. Mendarat di Jeju."_ Sasuke memberi perintah._ "Tobi kau masih bisa melihat kapal berdarah itu?"_

"_Ya_." jawab Tobi singkat. _"Kapal itu tidak bergerak."_

Heli yang membawa Sasuke mendekat ke posisi heli yang membawa Tobi.

Mereka berdua saling melihat satu sama lain, walaupun terlalu jauh untuk bisa melihat wajah satu sama lain. Lalu Tobi tersenyum. _"Berdarah, bukan?"_

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada kapal yang berada kira kira 10.000 meter dibawah mereka, mendekatkan binocular miliknya ke matanya. "Hn."

_"Kau mau memeriksanya?"_

_"Hn."_

_"Jangan gila Nine."_

_"Aku dan yang lain sudah mendarat. Perintahmu, Kapten Uchiha."_ Shika bersuara dengan nada ala tentara. "_Entah mengapa aku merasa tertantang.."_ gumamnya.

Shika keluar dari jet bersama dengan 25 tentara lain, mereka mengunci sabuk jet ransel yang mereka bawa. Senjatapun sudah siap, sama halnya seperti rompi anti peluru dan penutup kepala.

Tempat mendarat pilihan Shika adalah pantai Jeju yang cukup luas, tidak terlalu jauh dari letak kapal yang kini sedang dikepung oleh helikopter.

_"Shika, lihatlah.. Nine, dia.."_

Para tentara yang ikut bersama Shika mulai menyalakan jet personal mereka yang berbentuk seperti ransel itu. _"Apa?_" tanya Shika.

_"Nine turun. Dia turun memeriksa kapal sendirian_." suara Tobi terdengar panik.

_"Nine? Kau masih bisa mendengar kami?"_ Tanya Shika pada Sasuke lewat microphone. Tak ada jawaban.

_"Nine!"_

_"Kalian berisik sekali. Disini baunya sangat busuk."_ Sasuke menjawab dengan suara berbisik.

Shika menyalakan jetnya. Ia bahkan belum pernah berlatih mengendalikan benda itu, dan kini ia harus menggantungkan diri sepenuhnya pada buku paduan manual yang sudah ia hafalkan semalam. _"Tunggu aku_." katanya.

_"Tidak, tunggu dulu.. Aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh."_ Jawab Sasuke lagi. "_Crap_!" Teriaknya tiba tiba.

_"SHIKA! TEMBAKI KAPALNYA! JANGAN MENDEKAT, TEMBAKI SAJA!"_ Teriakan Sasuke kini diiringi dengan suara nafas yang memburu dan derap kakinya.

_"Apa kau gila?!" _Shika ikut panik,_ "Ada apa, apa yang.."_

_"LAKUKAN SEKARANG, SHIKA!"_

.

.

.

**World Without You**

Characters ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story ©Pipoooy12

Warnings: Stealing a script is the cruelest way to kill the author.

AU, OOC, typo

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

"Crap!"

Kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirku ketika seorang tentara yang sedang mencabik mayat dibalik sebuah kabin gelap memergokiku. Aku sedang memeriksa kabin kabin luar kapal, dan semuanya kosong. Hanya ada potongan potongan tubuh manusia yang membusuk dan darah kering dimana mana.

Tentara itu langsung berteriak dengan sangat serak, "Intruuu.. Der! Gaaah! Intrudeeer!"

Awalnya kupikir tentara itu mengalami kelainan, namun aku langsung mundur ketika melihat wajahnya dibawah cahaya matahari.

"SHIKA! TEMBAKI KAPALNYA! JANGAN MENDEKAT, TEMBAKI SAJA!" Teriakku.

Dan segerombol tentara Amerika lain mulai berlari kearahku dengan wajah sama seperti itu, wajah seperti mayat.

Aku tidak menembak, aku tahu peluruku bukan diciptakan untuk menghadapi makhluk seperti mereka.

Aku langsung berlari. Berlari menuju tali helikopter di atap kapal.

_"Apa kau gila?!" _Shika panik,_ "Ada apa, apa yang.."_

"LAKUKAN SEKARANG, SHIKA!" Teriakku lagi. Tangan salah satu dari mayat hidup itu berhasil menahan kakiku saat aku memanjat.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku menendangnya. Aku terus memanjat.

Nafasku memburu dan sesak diwaktu yang sama. "Crap! Mahkluk apa.."

Mereka harus tenggelam.

Mahkluk seperti mereka harus tenggelam.

_"NINE AWAS!"_ Suara Tobi memekakkan gendang telingaku.

Sebuah suara tembakan terdengar. Berasal dari helikopter. Seorang mayat hidup jatuh, tapi tak lama bangun dan kembali mengejarku lagi

Setelah itu suara tembakan lainnya yang berasal dari para tentaraku yang sekarang terbang mengelilingi kapal dengan jet ransel.

"Hah.. Gah!" Hampir saja peganganku lepas karena permukaan atap kapal yang licin.

Aku sampai diatap kapal. Aku sampai.

Suara tembakan terus menerus terdengar.

_"Nine! Cepat!"_ Shika berteriak.

Tapi sayangnya, aku terlambat.

Seseorang sudah berdiri menungguku.

Ya, aku masih mengingatnya.

Rambut merah bata dan wajah itu.

Senyum itu.

Ia berdiri tepat dihadapanku, "Lama tidak bertemu, Guard." Sapanya. Ditangannya, ada sebuah pistol silver.

"Kau!" Aku melangkah menyamping dengan laras panjang terarah padanya.

Aneh sekali, aku yakin aku sudah membunuhnya 2 tahun lalu. Jantungnya tercabik oleh jemariku yang tajam. Aku sangat yakin.

"Bagaimana bisa kau.. Dimana kau menahan mereka semua?!"

_"Nine! Aku akan menjatuhkan granat sekarang! Cepat naik!"_ Suara Shika terdengar.

Si rambut merah bata itu tertawa, "Bagaimana bisa? Hm, kau meremehkan aku rupanya."

Tepat ketika ia selesai bicara, ia berbalik lalu mengarahkan pistolnya pada salah satu tentaraku. Aku langsung menembak kepalanya seketika itu juga.

"Hahahahaha!" Tawanya menggelegar. Seluruh tubuhku merinding rasanya.

Duar!

Ia menembak tentara itu, dan tubuh tentara yang ia tembak meledak. Berubah menjadi serpihan daging dan tulang. Darahnya tumpah ke air laut, bersama dengan serpihan tubuhnya. Ransel jetnya juga.

Seluruh tubuhku kaku.

_"Nine cepat naik! Ini terlalu berbahaya!"_

Akupun segera naik, dengan tali yang menjuntai dari helikopter. Kutembakan lagi peluruku, berkali kali padanya. Tapi sia sia.

Ia tak bergeming.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, penjaga! Pastikan kau siap kali itu! HAHAHAHA!" Teriakannya membahana.

Kulihat mayat mayat hidup yang mengerikan itu mulai menaiki atap kapal bersamaan, memenuhi atap kapal dan mencoba meraih kakiku. Aku bergelantungan sementara helikopter yang membawaku sudah mulai beranjak.

"Lebih.. Lebih cepat lagi.. Kakashi.." Suaraku seakan mau menghilang. "Tambahkan ketinggiannya."

_"Baiklah Uchiha-san."_ Kakashi menjawabku.

Pria merah bata itu.. Dia bisa saja menembakku tadi.

Ia punya banyak kesempatan untuk meledakkanku seperti ia meledakan tentaraku tadi.

_"Granat dilepaskan_." kata Shika.

Dan sebuah ledakkan kini memenuhi pengelihatanku.

Tawa itu..

_"Uchiha-san, kau baik baik saja?"_ Kakashi membantuku naik.

Baik baik saja? Bagaimana bisa? Setelah dikejar oleh begitu banyak mayat hidup, melihat sendiri tubuh seorang manusia meledak, hancur begitu saja. Bagaimana bisa aku baik baik saja?

Peluruku bahkan tidak membuat orang itu kesakitan sama sekali.

"Tidak, Kakashi. Aku tidak baik." jawabku.

"_Kita harus segera memperingati pemerintah Korea! Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan!" _Seru Tobi.

_"Hm.. Yeah, tapi kita masih punya masalah disini, tuan tuan."_

"Katakan."

_"Mayat mayat hidup itu tidak semuanya hancur. Beberapa berenang menuju Jeju. Kami yang memakai jet ransel terpaksa menambah ketinggian dan kecepatan agar tidak terlihat oleh mereka, tapi tetap saja.. Bagaimana dengan Jeju?"_

Jeju itu urusan Korea.

Ya, kita tidak perlu..

"Kita.."

Tidak perlu..

"Tobi, kita berpencar. Kau peringati pemerintah, dan aku akan menghabisi mayat mayat itu."

Kita perlu menyelamatkan mereka.

"Ah.. _Baiklah_." Tobi terdengar pasrah.

Helikopter kami yang tadinya beriringan, kini mulai memisah.

_"Nine, dengarkan aku.."_

"Hn."

_"Bertahanlah hingga akhir. Okay? Kita masih harus menemukan para tawanan yang hilang."_

Aku tersenyum mendengar kata kata Tobi, "Semoga." jawabku.

.

.

.

_"A brave man never surrenders."_

\- Divergent, Veronica Roth

.

.

.

"Elff! Ellf! So Ra!" Yoon Ju berteriak teriak ditengah langkah kakinya yang cepat dan panik. Rambut biru langitnya basah karena keringat. Nafasnya tersengal sengal.

Ia tak pernah terlihat sepanik ini sebelumnya. Biasanya, ia selalu bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan menekan ekspresinya setenang mungkin. Hal besar apa yang bisa membuatnya begitu panik?

So Ra berlari ke pintu depan, langsung bertanya pada Yoon Ju dengan bahasa Korea. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti, mereka bicara sangat cepat dan tidak jelas. Tapi hanya ada satu yang jelas;

Mereka berdua kini sama sama panik.

"Elf, we need to get rid of here quickly." Yoon Ju menghampiriku, menatapku lekat sebelum akhirnya merendahkan tubuhnya dan berbalik, menyodorkan punggungnya padaku.

Aku naik dalam gendongannya, "Wha-what's going on?!" tanyaku.

Ia hanya diam dan berlari dengan aku dipunggungnya, sementara So Ra terlihat mengumpulkan pisau, balok kayu, dan kotak p3k dalam keadaan panik.

Rambutku masih berwarna lavender, namun kini sudah kembali menjadi sepunggung. Warna mataku juga sudah kembali seperti semula. Hanya tinggal kuping, jemari dan taringku yang belum mau menghilang. Aku dapat mendengar berbagai suara berisik yang sangat mengganggu.

_"Attention! This is a warning! Attention!"_ Suara itu terdengar lebih keras dari suara lainnya.

Aku dapat mendengarnya karena kupingku yang masih belum kembali normal.

Dari jauh, aku dapat melihat sebuah pesawat jet yang tidak terlalu besar berwarna hitam. "Yoon.. Yoon Ju! Stop!" Aku menghentikan Yoon Ju, lalu turun dari punggungnya. "T-that must be America's army! We.. We must run as far as we can!" Kutarik tangan Yoon Ju keras, agar mengikutiku.

So Ra menyusul kami.

"No, Elf! They are Japanese! All of them! I see their jet while they landing." Yoon Ju menahanku.

Jepang?

Jepang?!

"What? What did you just said? Japanese?!"

"Yes! We.. We need to hurry!"

Yoon Ju mengalungkan sebelah tanganku ke lehernya, dan mulai melangkah lagi. Mendekat kearah jet hitam itu.

Orang orang berlalu lalang, panik, dan saling berteriak. Persis seperti ketika emergency alarm menyala waktu itu.

Jantungku berdegup cepat, tanganku berkeringat.

Apakah kali ini aku akan selamat? Apakah kali ini mereka akan menangkapku lagi? Menembakku lagi?

Bulu kudukku berdiri, merinding.

Orang bilang, kesempatan kedua tidak datang 2 kali.

_"This is Japan's Military Air force speaking. Attention please."_ Suara itu begitu besar sehingga menggetarkan daun daun pohon disekitarnya. Aku menengadah, mencari asal suara.

Disana, diatas badan jet hitam itu, 2 orang pria dengan headphone dikepala, mengangkat sebelah tangan mereka. Salah satu dari mereka mengenakan jaket hitam dan ransel aneh berwarna putih silver. Orang itulah yang berbicara.

Tangan kanannya memegangi sebuah pengeras suara.

Selanjutnya, ia mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang cukup panjang dengan bahasa Korea. Membuat kepanikan yang melanda orang orang bertambah parah.

Rasanya aku pernah melihat wajah pria itu.

Seseorang memanjat naik keatas jet.

Orang itu mengenakan jaket hitam yang sama seperti milik si pria ber-ransel putih. Rambut hitam kebiruannya berantakan, dan bercak hitam menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Elf, they say America's Army are really coming. We must unite to burn them with fire because.. Because they will eat use alive if we don't use this way to kill." Yoon Ju menjelaskan semua padaku dengan wajah serius.

Lalu ia tertawa kebingungan. "Crazy isn't it?"

Rambut hitam kebiruan dan wajah itu..

Tidak, tidak.

Ha, aku pasti berkhayal.

Sasuke?

Disini?

Di pulau Jeju, milik Korea dengan sebuah jet dan helikopter militer?

Membawa puluhan tentara bersamanya?

Tidak.

Tidak mungkin.

Ini pasti..

"Sa.." bibirku bergetar. Kakiku rasanya lemas sekali.

Sudah berapa lama? Berapa banyak kesakitan dan rintangan yang sudah kualami hingga ia..

Hingga ia..

Pria berambut hitam kebiruan itu turun setelah ia selesai membisikan sesuatu pada pria ber-ransel putih.

Hatiku rasanya perih, aku ingin segera lari dan memeluknya.

Aku ingin menumpahkan seluruh ketakutan yang selama ini sudah kutekan dan kusembunyikan baik baik. Aku ingin menceritakan padanya tentang begitu banyak hal yang bisa berubah hanya dalam waktu 10 hari. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya betapa aku takut, aku takut sendirian. Aku takut aku akan mati tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu dimana aku mati, kapan, dan mengapa. Lalu mereka akan melupakanku begitu saja seiring berjalannya waktu.

Mataku panas.

Bibirku bergetar.

"Sa.. Sasuke.." Kedua kaki ini bergerak atas kemauannya sendiri, menerjang kerumunan orang yang kini berlalu lalang memisahkan diri. "Sasu.. Sasuke.." Makin lama makin cepat, dan semakin cepat.

Pandanganku kabur, terlalu banyak air mata.

"Elf! Elf! Wait!" Suara Yoon Ju terdengar dari belakang, diantara kerumunan. Tapi aku tidak bisa menoleh.

Jika aku menoleh maka aku akan kehilangan dia lagi.

Jika aku menoleh, maka aku akan berjumpa dengan kematianku sekali lagi.

"ELF!" Sebuah tangan menarikku, tepat ketika aku kehilangan susunan langkahku.

"Ah!" Aku terpeleset sedikit, mendorong punggung seseorang. "So-Sorry.."

Lalu aku tiba tiba tersadar.

Sasuke, dia.. Dia tak mungkin mengenaliku dengan rambut ini. Dia tak mungkin mengenaliku dengan telinga, jemari, dan taring aneh ini. Tidak mungkin. Aku dapat merasakan air mataku mengalir, hangat.

Jantungku seperti diremas.

Aku berlutut diantara kerumunan yang panik, menutup mataku, tanganku meremas kerah kaosku.

Ini tidak baik, sungguh tidak baik.

"Are you alright, Elf?" Suara itu terdengar lagi.

Dan ketika aku membuka mataku, aku tahu bukanlah Sasuke yang ada disana.

Dengan bibir yang masih bergetar, aku mencoba mengucapkannya. Walaupun kaku, walaupun aku tahu seharusnya bukan namanya yang kuucapkan, walaupun rasanya sangat sulit hanya untuk menyatakan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini padanya karena bahasa kami yang berbeda.

"Yoon.. Yoon Ju.."

Air mataku tak bisa berhenti. Sasuke, dia disana, dia begitu dekat dan aku masih saja tak bisa meraihnya. Tangan tangan lemah ini, betapa aku membencinya.

Aku benci menjadi gadis kecil lemah yang penakut.

Aku ingin hidup, bukan hanya bertahan.

Tangan itu menggenggam tanganku erat, menarikku paksa kedalam pelukannya. Bersandar pada dadanya yang bidang. "Listen to me, Elf. We must part here.. You must go to the central of Jeju, where all the woman and children hide."

Matanya menatapku, lebih dekat dari siapapun yang pernah menatapku sebelumnya. "I will come to you when this is all over." ia tersenyum.

Harga diriku mengambil alih. Kebencianku terhadap diriku yang lemah mengendalikanku. "Wh-what? Di-did you think I'm afraid? Did you think I can't fight as well as you, guys?!" Aku berdiri, mendorong tubuh Yoon Ju menjauh dariku.

Sakit di kakiku tidak kuhiraukan lagi. Tanganku yang kaku dan perih hilang begitu saja. Aku berjalan mengikuti para pria yang berjalan menuju ke tepi pantai. Langkahku besar dan sedikit pincang, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin menjadi kuat. Aku ingin semua orang melihatku sebagai gadis yang kuat.

"You can't Miss." Kedua tanganku ditahan oleh seseorang dari belakang, membuatku terkejut. "Stop messing around and hide in the central Jeju. Don't be so reckless."

Wangi ini!

Aku masih sangat mengingatnya, ini wangi Sasuke.

Aku tak berani menengok, sebaliknya, seperti seorang tawanan, aku meronta. "I.. I.."

Tanganku bergetar lebih dari yang dapat kubayangkan. Ketika ia mendorongku kearah Yoon Ju, Aku berbalik, menemukan punggungnya yang menjauh.

"Elf, let's go. I will escort you to the place where.."

"Ne-nekat katamu?" Aku menyeka air mataku dengan punggung tanganku, "Lalu.. Lalu bagaimana dengan di-dirimu sendiri?! Mengapa kau ada disini? Mengapa kau baru muncul sekarang?!" Teriakku.

Pria berambut hitam kebiruan itu membeku ditempat setelah mendengarku.

Ia berbalik, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang penuh bercak.

"Aku.. bertahan hingga sa- saat ini hanya untuk kembali padamu.." bibirku bergetar ketika aku mengatakannya.

Awalnya, aku sedikit kaget. Dari dekat ternyata bercak bercak tersebut terlihat lebih parah. Tapi tidak peduli seburuk apapun wajahnya, sebanyak apapun perubahannya, aku tahu ia adalah Sasuke. Sasuke yang sama dengan yang telah mempercayaiku sebuah pistol untuk yang pertama kalinya. Sasuke yang mengajakku meniti begitu banyak tangga hanya untuk membuatku lupa akan kemarahanku padanya. Sasuke yang mengajariku cara bertarung untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku.

Aku menarik tanganku lepas dari pegangan Yoon Ju,

"Apa kau.. Apa kau masih mengenaliku, Sa-Sasuke..?"

Sebuah perasaan seakan terlepas dari diriku, melihat kini ia berada begitu dekat denganku, aku begitu bahagia.

Aku bahagia.

Hingga rasanya aku bisa mati dengan tenang kapan saja sekarang.

"Hinata.. ?" panggilnya dengan mata melebar, tatapan tak percaya.

"Hinata?!"

.

.

.

"_What you are looking for, that's what you see."_

\- Newspaper Blackout, Austin Kleon

.

.

.

Aku jatuh cinta, pada gadis yang baru saja kukenal sejak 10 hari yang lalu.

Dia yang muncul begitu tiba tiba diantara puing puing yang berserakan terbawa badai, dengan luka yang mungkin belum pasti sembuh hingga bulan depan.

Selama 10 hari, aku telah menjadi tangannya, aku telah menjadi kakinya. Selama 10 hari, ia memperlihatkan begitu banyak keajaiban padaku.

Dia yang mengaku pernah normal, dia yang mengatakan asalnya adalah Jepang, sebuah negara dengan sistem pendidikan canggih itu.

Aku selalu membayangkannya dalam surai indigo sepunggung, dan pupil lavender yang tenang sejak ia menceritakan tentang dirinya padaku, dan aku menyukainya.

Perasaan ini muncul begitu saja, meluap, dan tak dapat kusembunyikan. Sama seperti virus flu. Awalnya aku tidak menyadarinya, karena kupikir khawatir pada pasienku adalah hal yang sangat wajar bagi seorang dokter.

Namun ternyata bukan kewajibanku yang membuatku selalu mengkhawatirkannya, melainkan cinta.

Tatapannya, caranya tersenyum, kecerdasannya, kemauannya untuk menjadi lebih kuat.

Aku melihatnya berdiri didepanku.

Punggungnya tegak, dan tangannya terkepal keras. Baru kusadari, kalau aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia.

Ia tak bergeming, menatap seorang pria berambut hitam kebiruan itu seakan hidupnya ada dalam mata pria itu. Jarak mereka cukup jauh, namun mereka begitu dekat.

Dan aku langsung sadar mengapa.

Pria itu tersenyum begitu lebar setelah Elf berteriak padanya. Tapi bukannya mendekat, ia malah melemparkan sebuah laras panjang berwarna hitam mengkilat pada Elf. Hampir saja aku berlari dan menangkis lemparan itu jika saja Elf terlihat ketakutan.

Sayangnya tidak.

Elf menangkap senjata yang dilempar pria itu dengan sigap.

"Nice catch, teacher!" Seru pria itu, "Come on!"

Aku melihat bahu Elf bergetar, Ia memeluk laras panjang ditangannya erat. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena selanjutnya, ia menoleh padaku dengan mata lavender yang basah oleh air mata.

Bibirnya tersenyum, sama lebarnya dengan senyum pria itu.

"You see? He remember me! Sa-Sasuke, he.."

Aku tahu mengapa perasaanku takkan pernah sampai pada gadis didepanku ini.

Karena dari sejuta cara menyatakan cinta, caraku bukanlah yang ia harapkan.

Tak apa, aku mengerti. Kita, manusia, kita hanya menerima cinta yang kita inginkan. Yang kita harapkan, yang kita cari dan ingin temukan. Diluar itu, kita tak lagi melihatnya sebagai cinta.

Ia berlari, terlalu cepat untuk ukuran orang dengan kaki yang masih terpincang pincang.

Ia begitu kuat dan pemberani.

Aku salah telah memandangnya lemah selama ini.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

* * *

Mind to leave a comment below?

Thank you for reading! ;)


	13. Fire

"Yoon Ju!" Ia memanggil namaku.

Wajahnya penuh dengan peluh, jaket dan celananya kotor. Senjata dipunggung dan sebatang kayu dengan api yang berkobar ada didalam genggamannya.

Ia menyerahkan kayu itu padaku, "Here! Take this. Behold, be prepared. Something great is about to come." Aku menerimanya, dan ia tersenyum padaku. Setelah itu ia berlari lagi, terpincang, menuju ke arah para tentara Jepang. Rambut lavendernya terikat tinggi, matanya cemerlang, penuh kobaran semangat. Cantik sekali.

Aku mengikuti para nelayan dan penduduk sekitar yang tengah menyiramkan minyak tanah ke sebuah tumpukan kayu dan kain yang melintang di sepanjang garis pantai. Tumpukan itu akan menjadi kuburan bagi semua tentara Amerika yang nantinya akan menyerang. Tapi apinya tidak akan dinyalakan sampai kita mendapatkan aba aba dari pria berambut raven yang waktu itu melempar senjata pada Elf.

Harus kuakui, strategi yang mereka buat sangatlah luar biasa. Aku salut pada kejeniusan mereka dalam membuat strategi.

Elf kini memakai headphone yang sama dengan milik pria raven itu, berada dibarisan paling depan bersama para tentara yang lain. Helikopter canggih yang tadi digunakan oleh mereka, kini terbang mengawasi keadaan.

Seseorang tiba tiba menyiram minyak tanah didaerah yang ingin kusiram, membuatku menoleh dengan cepat.

"Pretty isn't she?"

Oh, ternyata si pria raven.

Ia memergoki aku yang tanpa sadar memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Elf terus menerus. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, menyiram kembali ketempat lain.

"Mm.. Yeah.." Entah mengapa aku gugup.

Pria ini mengeluarkan aura yang tegas sekaligus berbahaya secara bersamaan, dan ia membuatku merasa terintimidasi tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mungkin karena sejak awal ia selalu membawa senjata ditangannya, atau karena tatapan pupil hitamnya itu. Atau mungkin, karena tatto diwajahnya.

Ia mengutak atik laras panjangnya, memasukan longsongan peluru dengan fokus. "Thank you." katanya.

"Huh?" aku terhenti.

Ia juga terhenti, menatapku dengan senyum miring diwajahnya. Matanya hitam, dan wajahnya penuh dengan tatto. Aku tak pernah tahu kalau Elf yang begitu lembut bisa tertarik pada pria seperti dia.

Ckrek!

Suara tarikan senjatanya terdengar seperti sebuah peringatan ditelingaku.

"Thank you, for saving my girl." Tangannya terulur, menepuk bahuku beberapa kali, lalu pergi.

Aku tak bisa berhenti menatapnya. Walau punggungnya menjauh, aku masih menatapnya.

Lalu kemudian, tanpa kuduga, ia melirik kebelakang. Tatapannya terarah padaku, tepat padaku. Membuatku terpaku.

Ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau dia..

Pria berambut raven itu..

Memang sedang mengancamku?

.

.

.

**World Without You**

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Pipoooy12

Warnings: typo, OOC, gore.

Enjoy, and keep out any knives and bricks and wood logs from your place.

Oh, and fire too.

Be careful.

* * *

.

.

.

Satu hal yang selalu menjadi rahasiaku selama ini, dan tak pernah kubocorkan pada siapapun. Aku masih menyimpan pisau bedah yang kucuri dari dokter dikapal Amerika itu disaku ku.

Aku selalu menyimpannya disana, kalau kalau So Ra, atau Yoon Ju ternyata tidak sebaik yang aku pikirkan. Kalau kalau tentara Amerika nenyerbu rumah rumah penduduk ditengah malam. Pisau itu selalu disana, disaku ku.

Jaket sport berwarna oranye yang kukenakan sudah kotor karena pasir, lumpur, dan berbagai benda lainnya.

Headphone yang diberikan Sasuke padaku membuatku bisa mendengar seluruh percakapan Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Dia, yang sedang terbang rendah dengan jet ransel itu, namanya Shika.

Yang memakai penutup mata dan sedang berada didalam helikopter namanya Kakashi, dia seorang tentara angkatan udara. Seorang lagi, kini sedang berada di Seoul untuk melaporkan semua kejadian ini pada pemerintah Korea. Namanya Tobi.

Kugenggam laras panjangku erat, mataku terarah pada laut lepas.

_"Eleven, bersiap."_ Suara Kakashi terdengar.

Keringat menetes netes dari telapak tanganku, membuatnya sedikit licin. "Aku siap." suaraku parau.

Aku tak pernah tahu pelatuk bisa terasa seberat ini. Kugigit bibir bawahku keras.

_"Jangan menakutinya, Shika."_ Sasuke meledekku.

Aku mendengus, "Siapa bilang aku takut?" bantahku cepat.

_"Kalau begitu tunjukan padaku."_

Sebuah laras panjang bersiap disampingku, aku menoleh.

"Nine! Bukankah seharusnya kau.."

_"Mereka datang."_ Shika memotong kata kataku.

Bersamaan dengan itu, kepala kepala mulai bermunculan dari dalam laut.

_"Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu menghadapi mereka sendirian?"_ Suara Sasuke rendah dan serius.

Tanganku bergetar, rasanya aku ingin berlari sembunyi sambil menangis kebawah kasur. Para penduduk berada dibelakang tumpukan kayu dan kain yang melintang, membawa obor, kayu, parang, atau benda keras apapun baik tumpul ataupun tajam ditangan mereka.

Aku membuka mulutku, "Tembak!"

Suara desingan tembakan mulai terdengar, nyaring, keras, dan bersamaan. Mati matian aku menahan gaya tolak balik yang diberikan oleh laras panjangku disetiap tembakanku.

Aku berteriak, "Tembak hingga seluruh tubuh mereka hancur! Tembak!"

Kami menembaki mayat mayat itu hingga mereka tak berbentuk lagi ketika sampai di tempat kami berdiri.

Usus yang terburai, tangan dan mata yang terlepas, darah bercucuran. Bulu kudukku merinding. Mencium bau amis darah saja aku langsung merasa tidak nyaman, kini aku harus melihat mereka berjalan kearahku dengan usus yang terburai.

_"Eleven, mundur."_ Sasuke memberiku perintah.

Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa mundur sekarang. "Tidak bisa!" teriakku.

Tembakan demi tembakan terus saja kuberikan, bersama dengan tentara lainnya. _"Eleven mundur sebelum pelurumu habis!"_

Seorang mayat hidup sudah berdiri didepanku ketika aku menyadari kalau peluruku memang habis.

Sasuke kini sedang menembaki dengan pistolnya. Ia menoleh melihatku dengan khawatir, aku melangkah mundur, dan terus mundur seiring dengan makin mendekatnya mayat didepanku. Tangannya menggapai gapai, hendak mengenaiku.

Aku mengelak, "Uah!"

_"Awas, Hinata!"_ Mataku terbelalak.

Sebuah tembakan terdengar, mengenai leher mayat yang mengejarku. Membuat lehernya seakan mau putus. Ini lebih mengerikan lagi dari pada tadi.

Kutendang bagian dada mayat itu, ketika ia mundur, tanganku meninjunya sekuat tenaga. Ia terjatuh tepat ditumpukan kayu dan kain yang dibanjiri oleh minyak tanah.

Aku naik keatas punggung mayat itu, kuinjak injak, hingga seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya berlumuran minyak tanah.

"Ah!" Teriakku spontan ketika wajahku ditutupi oleh sebuah tangan yang basah dan busuk. Dengan wajah ditutup, aku merasakan tubuhku terseret. Diseret. Aku berontak.

Kakiku menendang nendang kesegala arah, "Le-lepas! Argh!"

Ditengah keadaan yang mendesak, tiba tiba aku teringat akan pisau bedah.

Pisau bedah!

Benar sekali!

Mayat itu menyeretku melewati bebatuan, membuatku terbentur dan berdarah. Aku meraih pisau disaku jaketku.

Kutusuk telapak tangannya yang menutupi wajahku, lalu kutarik sehingga membuat tangannya terbelah dua. Ia menggunakan tangannya yang satu lagi untuk mencekikku. "Arghh!"

Aku menusuk nusukan pisauku kewajahnya, dapat kurasakan darah mulai menetes netes mengenai kepalaku. Kutendang perutnya, berkali kali. Hingga akhirnya cekikkannya melemah.

Ketika cekikkannya melemah, kugenggam lengannya, kemudian aku mendorong tubuhnya dan memelintir tangannya.

Kurasa aku memelintir terlalu kuat.

Kini, mayat hidup itu tersungkur berdarah darah. Dengan sebelah tangannya..

Berada didalam genggamanku, terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Dengan gemetar kulemparkan tangan itu sembarang. Aku harus pergi sebelum mayat itu kembali mengejarku.

Baru saja aku hendak berlari pergi, sesuatu menghentikanku.

Headphone.

Kemana headphoneku?

"Nine!" Teriakku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kesegala arah, mencari cari sosok pria berambut raven dengan jaket hitam. Nafasku memburu.

"Nine! Sasuke!" teriakku lagi. Ditengah kekacauan, ditengah kerumunan sebesar apapun. Aku tahu aku pasti bisa menemukan Sasuke jika dia memang ada disana. Karena dia adalah wajah pertama yang akan selalu kukenali.

Aku berlari, kesana kemari. Tapi aku tak menemukannya.

Sasuke menghilang, begitu juga dengan headphoneku.

Seorang tentara berlari kearahku, "Eleven! Eleven! Uchiha-san tidak merespon, bagaimana ini?" wajahnya panik.

Aku masih mengedarkan pandanganku, berharap Sasuke tiba tiba muncul dari mana saja. Walaupun yang dapat kulihat hanyalah kekacauan dan darah dimana mana. "Apa semua mayat hidup itu sudah terkena minyak tanah?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah, tapi jumlah mereka tak sebanyak yang kita pikirkan, nona. Shika-san sudah memastikan tidak ada lagi yang tersisa di laut."

"Kalau begitu nyalakan apinya." perintahku.

Tentara itu memberi hormat, "Baik." jawabnya.

Setelah itu ia berlari, berteriak. "Nyalakan apinya!"

"Nyalakan apinya! Nyalakan apinya!" Ia terus berteriak disepanjang garis pantai.

Seorang mayat menggapaiku dari samping, aku menyikutnya spontan.

Kemana Sasuke sebenarnya?

Kuambil sebatang besi berkarat yang cukup panjang, lalu kupukul kepala mayat itu keras. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Aku kehilangan pengendalianku.

Punggungku terasa sangat panas.

Kutusukan batang besi itu ke dada mayat tersebut, kuseret dia mendekat pada tumpukan kain yang basah oleh minyak tanah.

Punggungku seperti dibakar.

"Ugh." Aku terjatuh, tepat diatas tumpukan kayu.

Permukaan kayu yang tajam dan kasar terasa menusuk nusuk lututku. "Arghh!"

Aku menutup mataku, merasakan denging dikupingku dan ngilu di gigiku.

Tidak, jangan sekarang. Aku masih harus menemukan Sasuke. Ini tidak boleh berakhir seperti waktu itu lagi. Tidak. Aku tidak mau sendirian lagi.

Ketika aku membuka mataku,

Api sudah mengelilingiku.

.

.

.

_"If you ain't scared, you ain't human."_

\- The Maze Runner, James Dashner

.

.

.

"Ack!"

_Bam!_

Punggungku mengenai tembok semen yang dingin dan lembap, keras.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?!" Bentakku.

Aku berdiri lagi, Menodongkan pistol.

Dia tersenyum.

Setengah wajahku penuh dengan bercak, dan setengah wajahnya terbakar, tak lagi berkulit.

Aku memandanginya dengan pistol siaga, terarah padanya. Ia juga memandangiku, tak bersenjata, namun tersenyum seperti sudah pasti akan membunuhku.

Aku terlalu bodoh hingga para mayat itu berhasil memancingku masuk ke bangunan kosong ini. Dan aku bahkan tak tahu kapan pria merah bata yang berdiri beberapa meter didepanku itu sampai ke bangunan ini. Ia bahkan memiliki headphone yang sama dengan milikku, sementara milikku sudah hancur saat bertarung dengan salah satu mayat tentaranya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya menantang, "Kau takut menghadapiku karena kau tahu aku takkan bisa mati, hm?" ia tertawa.

Tawanya menggema keseluruh sisi bangunan.

Tak lama, kulit baru tumbuh di wajahnya yang terbakar.

Aku melepaskan sebuah tembakan yang berhasil mengenai matanya.

"Pfft! Hahahahaha!"

Dia harus mati. Bagaimanapun caranya. Aku tak boleh mati dulu sebelum dia benar benar mati.

Jantungku berdegup cepat.

Haruskah aku mencabik seluruh organ tubuhnya satu persatu agar ia tak bisa kembali lagi?

"Kenapa kau tidak berubah saja, tuan penjaga? Bukankah akan lebih mudah membunuh monster jika kau berwujud monster juga, hm? HAHAHAHAHA!"

Aku menggertakkan gigiku. Jika aku berubah, maka aku akan menyulitkan semua orang yang datang kesini bersamaku. Tapi memang benar kata katanya tadi, akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk membunuhnya dalam wujud monsterku.

Dia mendekat, "Jangan mendekat!" bentakku. Ia tak peduli. Aku menembaknya.

"Heh." ia meledekku. Berlari, kemudian berancang ancang meninjuku.

aku berhasil mengelak, namun tak lama ia mengenai perutku dengan lututnya.

_Wack! Wack!_

"Argh!" Aku melepas peganganku pada pistol ditanganku, meninju kupingnya.

Kunciannya padaku terlepas, aku membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Hingga ia jatuh lemas.

Nafasku memburu, aku berjalan menuju pistolku lagi.

"Jangan main main lagi denga.."

"SASUKE!" Dari belakangku, tiba tiba sebuah parang melayang.

Mataku terbelalak, aku langsung menunduk dan mengelak. Sementara parang itu menancap tepat di bahu kanan pria merah bata.

Dia berteriak, mencari pelakunya dengan penuh amarah. Ketika dia sedang menengok aku lalu menghantam kepalanya dengan tendanganku. "Grahkk!" teriaknya.

Ia tersungkur, aku menarik parang yang menancap dibahunya. Tapi dia menendang kakiku sebelum aku berhasil memenggal kepalanya.

Aku jatuh, dan kini kapak itu berada padanya.

"Argh!" Ia menginjak dadaku.

Ia terlihat tak terlalu kuat dengan hanya tangan kirinya, namun tetap saja..

Yang ia pegang itu sebuah parang.

Aku bukan manusia jika aku tidak takut.

"Hah! Hahah! Bersiaplah bertemu dengan kematianmu!" bentaknya, Ia mengangkat parang itu tinggi tinggi, aku berontak.

_DASH! CRASH!_

Parang itu mengenai lantai kayu tepat disebelah kepalaku.

Aku tak bisa bernafas.

Dia mengangkat lagi parangnya, "Khu.. Maafkan tangan kiriku yang meleset, tuan." tinggi, tinggi sekali.

"Sekarang.."

"Gyah!" suara teriakan seorang wanita terdengar menggema bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang mendarat tepat, menjatuhkan si pria merah bata gila itu. Parangnya melayang, beberapa meter dari posisiku.

Aku bangun, kulihat seorang wanita dengan rambut lavender yang sangat panjang dan kuping runcing membelakangiku, menindih tubuh pria merah bata itu sambil mencabik cabiknya dengan jemari yang panjang.

"Hi-Hinata?" panggilku was was. Aku bangkit, bermaksud memastikan kalau itu Hinata.

Wanita itu terdiam mendengar panggilanku, tapi tidak menoleh.

Ia kemudian memelintir tangan kiri pria itu dan melepaskannya dari tubuh pria itu dengan sangat mudah. Ia membuangnya cukup jauh, lalu melakukan hal yang sama pada tangan kanan.

"Pe-pergilah! Aku akan mengurus yang ini!" Suaranya bergetar, menangis.

Aku mendekat, "Hinata, tak apa. Aku.."

"Kubilang pergi! PERGI!"

_CRACK!_

Ia menarik leher dan kepala pria merah bata itu, menariknya dengan satu kali hentakan.

Darah mulai membanjiri lantai kayu tempat Hinata menghancurkan tubuh pria itu. Aku membeku ditempat.

Dia menangis, dia terus terisak sambil mencabik. Bahunya bergetar. Dan aku disini, berada beberapa meter darinya, membeku dan tak dapat mengatakan apa apa. Kakiku melemas, aku jatuh, bertumpu pada lututku.

"Hinata.." Suaraku parau, bergetar. Mataku panas mendengar suara isakannya. "Maafkan aku, Hinata.. Maafkan aku.."

Aku mendengar langkah kakinya mendekat, air mataku menggenang, menghalangi pandanganku. Ini semua salahku. Aku tak dapat melindungi Hinata waktu itu, hingga dia terpaksa harus menerima nasib yang sama dengan aku dan Naruto, menjadi monster.

Aku tahu, didunia ini, tak akan pernah ada orang yang mau menjadi monster. Apalagi seorang gadis seperti Hinata. Rasa takut akan penolakan yang nantinya pasti diberikan oleh semua orang padanya, takut ditinggalkan, takut sendirian. Aku memang tak pernah becus dalam melindungi semua yang berharga bagiku. Tak pernah sekalipun.

Sepasang sepatu boots nelayan berada didepanku. Aku melihatnya, kemudian pandanganku perlahan naik.

Kulit yang dipenuhi Luka dan garis garis keperakan tak beraturan, baju yang kotor dan basah. Terbakar dibeberapa bagian. Rambut lavendernya begitu panjang dan basah oleh darah dan minyak, jemarinya penuh dengan darah yang menetes netes. Terakhir, aku menengadah, melihat wajahnya.

"Hinata.." bibirku memanggil namanya yanpa kusadari.

Dia adalah Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Walaupun wajahnya berubah, walaupun ia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang begitu mengerikan tepat didepanku. Ia adalah Hinataku.

"Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkanku sendirian?!" Ia berteriak, taringnya mencuat ketika ia membuka mulutnya. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu untuk pergi?! Kenapa kau masih disini?!"

"Kau tidak bisa mengusirku begitu saja, Hinata." Aku bangkit, melangkah mendekatinya.

Pertama, ia mundur.

Namun aku segera menggengam pergelangan tangannya, membuatnya tak bisa lagi mengelak. "Aku lebih baik mati daripada meninggalkanmu sendirian."

Aku memeluknya. Erat. Tubuhnya kecil dan kurus. Baunya bukan lagi lavender, tapi seperti asap dan amis darah yang bercampur. "Sa-Sasuke.. Aku.. Aku begitu mengerikan.."

Ia mulai terisak lagi.

"Shhh.." Aku mengusap kepalanya lembut. "Shh.. Semuanya sudah selesai. Sudah berakhir." aku menenangkannya.

Disana, tubuh pria merah bata yang hancur itu mulai bergerak, menggeliat geliat. Aku mengeluarkan korek dari dalam saku jaketku. "Hinata, kita harus pergi dari sini segera." bisikku.

"A-Apa..?"

Kulepas pelukanku dari pinggang Hinata, "Dengarkan aku, psikopat gila." Aku berjalan mendekati tubuh menggeliat itu. "Bagaimana rasanya mati ditangan ciptaanmu sendiri, hm?"

Kusulut kain yang menempel di tubuhnya dengan api.

"Graaaaakh! Arghhh! Grrr!" Kepalanya yang berada cukup jauh merancau.

Aku kumpulkan anggota tubuhnya yang lain, membawanya bersamaku. Kutendang kepalanya kearah api yang kini mulai berkobar seperti sedang menendang bola.

"Selamat tinggal." Aku menatap matanya yang tinggal sebelah itu, sebelum berjalan pergi membawa kedua tangan dan kakinya bersamaku.

Hinata tidak banyak bicara, ia hanya diam mengikutiku. "Jangan takut." Aku memandangi wajahnya yang juga dipenuhi oleh garis garis perak tak beraturan. "Kita sama, Hinata. Tenang saja."

Kami berjalan keluar, "Sama?" tanyanya bingung.

Aku tersenyum, "Ya, sama."

Api berkobar disepanjang garis pantai. Aku menatap langit senja yang berwarna keunguan.

_"Nine! Dasar merepotkan. Kemana saja kau?"_ Suara baling baling helikopter terdengar bergemuruh, Shika kemudian turun dengan tali dan alat pengeras suara di tangannya.

Ia tersenyum sangat lebar,_ "Yo."_

_"Kita berhasil." _Ia berbicara masih dengan pengeras suaranya._ " Kita mengalahkan mayat mayat itu, Nineeee!"_

Tangannya terkena cakaran dibeberapa bagian, dan wajahnya kotor karena debu dan asap. Tapi Shika, aku tak pernah melihatnya se girang ini dalam seumur hidupku mengenalnya.

Ia merangkulku, aku hanya tertawa kecil. _"Banzaii!"_ teriaknya, dengan pengeras suara.

_"Hei, buang kaki dan tangan menjijikan itu, jagoan."_ katanya.

"Tidak, Shika. Kita harus membakarnya. Bisa kau bantu Eleven mengobati luka lukanya?" Aku berjalan kearah api.

_"Hm. Baiklah."_ Ia lalu membawa Hinata bersamanya masuk ke helikopter.

Kupandangi kaki dan tangan berlumuran darah yang ada dalam gendonganku. Tangan jahat ini, akhirnya aku bisa menghancurkannya, membuatnya menjadi debu dalam api.

Sebuah perasaan lega menghinggapiku.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.


	14. Daytime Shooting Star

_Please re-read the last chapter before you start this chapter._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aku melihatnya disana, ketika jam istirahat ke 2, di kafetaria sekolah.

Dia tinggi, dengan kulit sedikit pucat, dan rambut raven berantakan. Terlihat berbahaya dengan tatapannya yang menusuk.

Wajahku memerah karena memperhatikan sosoknya terlalu lama.

"Nine!" Teriak seorang pria dimeja disebrang mejaku. Dia menoleh. Tak tersenyum, tak berekspresi. Aku berpura pura fokus pada makananku. Matanya terlalu tajam, seakan bisa melelehkanku dari jarak beberapa ratus meter. Apalagi saat ini ia sedang berjalan mendekat.

"Ambil tomatku, Aku tidak suka." Kata si pria sambil setengah tertawa. "Makanlah yang banyak, calon jenderal!" ia menepuk nepuk punggung Nine.

"Hn,. Arigatou." Jawab Nine, ia mengambil dua buah tomat yang ada di piring di nampan.

Rasanya aku pernah mengalami kejadian ini.

Sementara aku mengingat ingat, Nine berjalan kearahku. Menaruh nampannya dimejaku, aku terdiam, terpaku. "Ada apa? Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" Tanyanya dengan alis bertaut.

"Huh?" Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali.

"Ada yang salah?" Nine duduk, masih sambil memandangiku.

"Uh.. Um.." Aku membuka suaraku gugup. "A-aku hanya tak bisa membayangkan, pria setegas dan sedingin dirimu ternyata.. suka makan tomat. Kupikir kau makan beling." senyumku terlepas, aku tak dapat menahannya lebih lama lagi. Wajahku juga pasti sudah memerah.

Nine tersenyum juga ketika melihat senyumku.

Ia menendang pelan sepatu boots yang kukenakan, "Dulu kupikir kau makan buku." tangannya menarik tanganku yang baru mau mulai menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutku, menggiring sendokku menuju kemulutnya.

Pipiku terasa panas ketika ia makan dari sendok ditanganku, membuatku terlihat seperti sedang menyuapinya. "Hm.." ia mengunyah, "Enak."

Onyxnya berkilat, menatapku.

Sasuke, Nine. Uchiha. Ia punya banyak nama, panggilannya selalu berbeda disemua tempat. Tapi aku akan selalu mengenalinya. Lagipula, ia memang sangat mudah dikenali.

Kadang aku merasa ciut jika sedang berhadapan dengannya. Ia terlalu kuat, cerdas, pemberani, dan.. Dan sulit untuk mengimbanginya, sungguh.

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu, sejak penyerangan Amerika itu. Kini semuanya sudah mulai terasa normal, seperti dahulu. Gedung sekolah sudah diperbaiki, keamanan sudah ditingkatkan, dan warga sudah kembali pada kehidupan mereka yang biasa.

Tak banyak yang berubah, kecuali jika perubahan yang kau maksud adalah tentang posisi duduk Nine saat makan siang.

Um.. Dan seragam baruku, mungkin.

"Kau sudah menemukan rompi yang sesuai dengan ukuranmu?" Sasuke menyodorkan sepotong kecil tomatnya padaku dengan garpu, aku harus memudurkan kepalaku sedikit karena ia menyodorkannya terlalu dekat.

"Belum." jawabku, "Kurasa aku akan baik baik saja.. Tanpa rompi anti peluru."

"Hn. Dan membuatku khawatir setengah mati lagi karena menghilang begitu saja ditengah penyerangan? No way." Ia bicara sambil mengunyah tomat dimulutnya.

"Tapi buktinya aku selamat."

"Selamat, dengan banyak luka."

"Kau juga memakai rompi, dan tetap terluka 'kan?"

"Jangan membantah seniormu, Eleven." Sasuke menodongkan garpunya padaku.

Aku berhenti mendebatnya, lalu kembali pada makananku.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya, membuat penampilannya makin tak beraturan. Aku juga tak mengerti mengapa ia tetap terlihat begitu keren dan modis dengan rambut berantakan dan jeans robek seperti itu, aneh sekali.

"Ya, kau sebaiknya tidak membantah seniormu, El." Aka muncul tiba tiba, dengan suara dibuat buat, meledek kami. Ia kemudian duduk disebelahku.

"Aku tidak membantahnya, aku hanya mencoba mengatakan kalau aku akan baik baik saja tanpa rompi hitam berat itu.." Aka hanya mengangguk angguk saja mendengar pembelaanku. Kedua tatto taring di pipinya terlihat turun naik dimataku.

"Kau tidak tahu kapan musuh akan menyerangmu. Kau harus selalu siaga, El." Sasuke berkoar.

"Yup, itu benar." Aka menjentikan jarinya, "Kau harus selalu siaga."

Aku menghela nafas, pasrah. Kedua pria ini memang tak pernah membelaku, mereka bersekongkol. Mereka bersekongkol untuk memojokanku.

.

.

.

World Without You

.

.

.

_"Dia benar benar kelas 3?"_

_"Kyaa! Wajahnya tampan! Rasanya aku tersedot masuk kedalam tatapannya!"_

_"Apa dia sudah punya kekasih?"_

_"Keren sekali! Aku juga ingin menjadi penjaga!"_

Kalimat kalimat itu berhasil terdengar olehku ketika aku memasuki ruang latihan. Sedikit berbisik, dan nyaring. Suara khas gadis gadis penari.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, mencoba mencari orang yang digunjingkan sekumpulan gadis cantik itu.

"Nine." Panggilku.

Satu satunya siswa kelas 3 yang berdiri di arena punching bag berbalik, merasa namanya dipanggil.

Sasuke sangat populer, tentu saja. Karena dada bidangnya, gayanya yang sedikit misterius dan cara bicaranya yang singkat dan kadang ketus. Wajah tampannya juga tak dapat dipandang enteng, ia mendapat banyak penggemar dengan modal utamanya itu.

Kulirik gadis gadis penari yang sedang berkumpul dikursi istirahat sedikit. Mereka menatap Sasuke dan aku bergantian, dengan ekspresi kaget dan bertanya tanya. Aku tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum karena wajah sekelompok gadis itu sungguh lucu, dan aku tak bisa menertawakan itu didepan mereka. Mungkin mereka bingung mengapa gadis biasa dengan eajah yang biasa saja seperti diriku ini bisa mendapat perhatian seorang Sasuke.

Mungkin juga mereka bingung mengapa gadis bertubuh lemah dan berkulit pucat seperti aku bisa mengenakan seragam penjaga. Senyumku makin lebar, tanpa bisa kukendalikan. Dan Sasuke mungkin salah menilainya, mungkin ia pikir aku tersenyum padanya.

Ia berjalan menghampiriku. Kaosnya terlihat basah karena keringat, dan ekspresinya tak bisa ditebak.

"Sudah siap untuk berlatih?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk, "Hmm.." jawabku.

Kami berjalan menuju ke ring, sebuah arena bertarung. Aku meletakan tas dan jaketku di loker, kemudian menyisir cepat helaian rambutku dengan jari dan mengikatnya tinggi. Hawa panas ruang latihan langsung menyeruak mengenai kulit leherku.

Sasuke masuk kedalam ring, "Jangan mendendangku sungguhan, ok?"

"Ya ya, jika aku ingat.." Aku tertawa.

Kami berlatih hingga siswa siswa yang berkumpul di ruang latihan mulai kembali kekelas mereka satu persatu. Kini ruang latihan terlihat lebih lengang.

_Wack!_

"Ups.." ucapku spontan ketika melihat Sasuke meringis pelan karena pukulanku diperutnya.

Aku mendekatinya, "A-apa.. Itu sakit?" kusentuh daerah perutnya, ia menepis tanganku.

Terkejut, aku menatap wajah penuh peluhnya khawatir. Onyxnya perlahan menjadi kemerahan. "Hei, Eleven.." ia berkata sambil terengah engah, "Bisakah kau.. Bawa.. Aku ketempatku?"

"Te-tentu saja! Tentu saja!" Aku melingkarkan tangannya dibahuku, mencoba membantunya berjalan.

Sasuke menolaknya, ia berjalan duluan didepanku, menolak bantuanku. "Tidak perlu." jawabnya singkat.

Ia terus berjalan, dan aku merasa sangat bersalah. Aku juga baru ingat kalau beberapa hari yang lalu ia baru saja sembuh dari cidera peluru listrik. Setiap berpapasan dengan orang yang mengenalnya, ia hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban dari salam mereka.

Sasuke terpincang, kurasa ia menahan rasa sakitnya terlalu keras hingga tenaganya hampir habis. Rasanya tanganku sudah bergetar hebat. Akan lebih baik kika ia memarahiku dan menceramahiku panjang lebar daripada diam tanpa kata seperti sekarang. Aku benar benar menyesal. Semua ini salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak memaksanya melatihku hari ini, seharusnya aku lebih mandiri ketika test tembak menembak sehingga ia tak perlu mengalami cidera sejak awal. Seharusnya lebih menghargainya, dia, yang selalu ada untukku.

Kami masuk kedalam lift, dan seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke tak mau melihatku. Aku hanya dapat memandangi punggungnya saja.

"Sa.. Sasuke.."

Ia menengok sedikit, seakan memberi tanda kalau ia mendengarkan, walaupun tidak menjawab.

Aku menarik nafas panjang, "Ma- maaf.." bibirku bergetar, mataku panas.

Hatiku menciut.

Ia telah menyelamatkanku berkali kali, ia telah mengajariku banyak hal. Tapi aku hanya menjadi beban yang terus menerus memberatkannya, tak membantu apapun sama sekali.

Aku ceroboh, aku keras kepala, dan lemah.

Aku..

Sebuah tangan menarikku, membawa tubuhku bersentuhan dengan tubuh Sasuke yang hangat.

Aku begitu terkejut hingga tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Ia kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya di tengkukku, "Hinata.." bisiknya.

Jantungku berdegup sangat cepat. Jemari Sasuke terasa dipucuk kepalaku.

Aku membalas pelukannya, aku melingkarkan tanganku dilehernya. "Maaf.. Aku memang tidak berguna.. Maaf.."

Sebuah senyum terasa ditengkukku, "Kupikir.. Sendirian adalah cara yang paling baik untuk meredakan perubahanku.." ia mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

Sebenarnya aku masih tidak mengerti akan ucapannya, namun aku tidak peduli.

Mengetahui kalau ia ternyata tidak marah padaku sudah membuat seluruh beban dipundakku terangkat.

_Ting!_

Pintu lift terbuka, menampakan sebuah lorong dengan pintu bernomor 16 diujungnya.

Sasuke tetap pada posisinya, memelukku erat. Aku hanya bisa melirik lorong didepanku bingung. "Um.. Sasuke?" panggilku pelan.

"Hn."

"Ng.. Pi-pintu liftnya.."

"Diamlah," Potong Sasuke, "Kau sedang dihukum karena sudah merepotkanku."

Dihukum?

Dihukum.. Dengan.. Sebuah pelukan?

"Sasu.."

"Kau juga harus merawatku hingga cideraku sembuh total."

"A-apa?"

"Dan memasak makan malam untukku."

"Hei.. Tu-tunggu.."

"Aku juga tidak memberimu ijin untuk bertugas dimalam hari, terlalu berbahaya."

"Tunggu dulu.."

"Dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk minta diajari oleh pria lain selain aku."

"Sasuke!" Aku mendorong pelan dadanya, membuatnya mengendorkan sedikit pelukannya.

Ia menatapku intens, pipiku memanas.

"Pi-pintunya.." ujarku, mengelak.

Setelah mengatakannya, aku langsung bergerak keluar dari pelukan Sasuke, dan berjalan keluar dari lift. Sasuke mengikutiku dibelakang.

Jalannya tak lagi pincang, tapi ia masih memegangi daerah samping perutnya.

Sekali lagi, perasaan bersalah menggerogotiku. Aku memperlambat langkahku, berjalan berdampingan bersamanya. "Kenapa.." suaraku terdengar mencicit.

Sasuke menengok. Aku melanjutkan kata kataku, "Kenapa kau menolak bantuanku?"

Alis Sasuke bertaut, "Aku tidak menolaknya."

Lengannya tiba tiba saja memberatkan bahuku. "Wah!" Aku kehilangan keseimnanganku sesaat. Sasuke tertawa setelah melihat wajah panikku.

"Uhh.. Kau meledekku ya?"

Sambil membuka pintu condominium nya, Nine tersenyum padaku. "Menurutmu?"

Otakku berpikir keras hingga keningku memanas, tapi aku tetap tidak mengerti. Aku tak mengerti apa yang ada dibalik tatapan onyx nya, aku tak mengerti teka teki dibalik ucapannya. Ia, Nine, Sasuke, ia lebih rumit daripada sebuah permainan catur.

Dan aku tidak keberatan.

Sama sekali tidak.

Kenyataan bahwa aku tak bisa bersama dia selamanyalah..

Yang terkadang,

membuat hatiku hancur perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

_"A love where no one gets hurt doesn't exist." _

_\- Hirunaka no Ryuusei, Yamamori Mika_

.

.

.

.

.

**World Without You**

Characters ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story ©Pipoooy12

Warnings: Please prepare for the heartbreaks.

OOC, AU, typo

RnR?

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Pantai selatan Jeju terlihat ramai.

Abu bekas kebakaran melintang disepanjang garis pantai.

Pantai Jeju ramai bukan karena ada perayaan atau festival, namun karena jumlah orang yang terluka akibat pemusnahan mayat hidup tadi siang banyak sekali. Untungnya, tak ada korban tewas. Semua orang selamat.

Yoon Ju terlihat sibuk memeriksa dan mengobati para pria yang terluka, bersama dengan beberapa dokter lainnya. So Ra juga demikian. Para wanita dan anak anak sudah diperbolehkan untuk kembali berkumpul bersama keluarganya, sekaligus membantu para dokter yang jumlahnya hanya sedikit.

"Nine.." Shika berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang sibuk mengobati lukanya sendiri. "Aku dapat kabar baik dari Tobi, katanya para tawanan Jepang berada disalah satu pulau dekat sini, mereka semua dalam keadaan baik karena bantuan masyarakat sekitar."

Sasuke menoleh sebentar, mendengarkan.

Setelah selesai dengan perbannya, ia berbalik menghadap Shika. "Bagus. Kirimkan pesan pada Angkatan laut agar mereka mengirimkan kapal penyelamat secepat mungkin."

Shika menyipitkan matanya, menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Kau baik baik saja?" tanya Shika to the point. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh temannya itu sejak mereka meninggalkan pangkalan Angkatan udara. "Kau bisa ceritakan semuanya padaku, aku takkan berkomentar." ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan telapak tangan terbuka.

"Bukan masalah besar." jawab Sasuke singkat, dingin.

Khawatir.

Sebuah senyum meledek tercipta diwajah Shika yang lelah, "Masalah apa yang lebih besar daripada seorang ilmuan gila yang menciptakan mayat hidup dan menyerang _civilians_, hah?"

Sasuke duduk disebuah bongkahan batu besar, menunduk, mengusap tengkuknya gugup.

Shika ikut duduk, membelakangi Sasuke.

"Kau terkena gigitan mayat hidup?" tanya Shika sembarangan.

"Hm?" jawab Sasuke, "Tidak."

Keheningan perlahan mengisi ruang diantara mereka, otak mereka yang penuh dengan berbagai macam pikiran membuat mereka tak bisa berkata banyak.

"Apa.." Suara Sasuke terdengar sayup, bergumam.

Shika memasang kupingnya, siap mendengarkan. Dalam hatinya ia tahu itulah gunanya teman sejati, sebagai pendengar setia.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya?"

Sasuke mengurut keningnya sendiri, "Kau tahu.. Aku.. Dia.. Dialah datu satunya yang tersisa untukku, dan.. Dan aku harus melepaskannya."

"Melepaskannya.. Agar ia tak berakhir sama seperti ibuku, meninggal demi menyelamatkan anaknya.."

Setetes air mata jatuh dari ujung dagu Sasuke, "Melepaskannya agar ia bisa memiliki umur yang lebih panjang dari pada aku.. Melepaskannya, membiarkan ia hidup dengan tenang.."

Angin laut berhembus, memainkan helaian rambut hitam Sasuke yang berantakan itu, memainkan daun daun pohon kelapa yang tinggi, memainkan air laut yang suara deburannya menenangkan hati.

Sama seperti kenyataan yang selalu memainkan hati dan perasaan semua orang.

Shika menatap langit malam yang cerah itu sendu, ia turut berduka atas keputusan yang diambil oleh temannya tersebut. Ia turut bersuka atas kenyataan yang harus dihadapi seorang Uchiha yang duduk dibelakangnya sekarang.

.

.

.

Ketika semua orang sibuk, Hinata memperhatikan dari atas jet yang sedang berada didekat kemah para tentara.

Hembusan angin laut mengenai rambutnya yang ternyata, sudah kembali normal. Berwarna indigo sepunggung. Wajahnya tenang, memandangi langit malam yang indah. Ia tak ingin bergerak. Ia terlalu lelah untuk bergerak.

Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata satu hari dapat terasa begitu panjang dan berat. Ia tak pernah menyangka Sasuke akan benar benar datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Hinata?" Panggil seseorang dari arah belakang.

Seorang pria berambut raven yang sedati tadi muncul dipikiran Hinata naik, ada perban yang mengelilingi kepalanya dan menutupi sebagian kecil wajahnya. Mata hitamnya berbinar ketika melihat Hinata menoleh. Ia kemudian mengambil posisi duduk menghadap gadis itu, dengan membawa perban, antiseptik dan salep untuk luka luka Hinata. "Kenapa kau menolak bantuan dari Shika?" tanya pria itu.

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Aku menerimanya Sasuke." jawabnya, "Lihatlah, rambutku sudah kembali seperti semula. Jemari dan kupingku juga." ia menunjukkan jemari jemari tangannya pada pria yang dipanggilnya Sasuke tersebut.

"Cih." Sasuke terlihat sebal, "Bukan bantuan itu yang kumaksud, nona keras kepala." tangannya membentuk sebuah kepalan, lalu menjitak dahi Hinata pelan.

"Kemarilah." Sasuke menepuk nepuk pahanya, meminta Hinata menempatkan kakinya didalam pangkuan Sasuke. "Um.. Kau yakin?" tanya Hinata ragu.

Ia meluruskan kakinya dipangkuan Sasuke. "Aku bisa minta bantuan Yoon Ju, jika kau tidak.."

"Aku bisa." Saauke memotong kata kata Hinata, moodnya tiba tiba berubah menjadi buruk setelah mendengar nama Yoon Ju. Ia membersihkan luka luka di kaki Hinata pelan dan lembut.

Sebenarnya ia tak pernah mengobati seseorang sebelumnya, tapi jika dia tidak melakukannya, pria berambut biru langit yang suka sekali tersenyum itu akan menyentuh Hinatanya. Mana bisa dibiarkan? Walaupun Sasuke tidak pernah memaksa Hinata untuk tidak bicara pada pria manapun selain dirinya, tapi Sasuke tahu pasti apa yang ada dipikiran Si Biru Muda itu jika Sasuke membiarkan Hinata datang padanya.

"Sasuke.."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Karena.." Sasuke berpikir sejenak, "Karena kakimu harus diobati, kurasa."

Hinata menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Bukan itu.. Ma-maksudku, kenapa kau bisa sampai ke pulau ini?"

"Hm.." Sasuke terlihat sedikit canggung.

Ia tak pandai mengekspresikan perasaannya. Selama ini ia selalu fokus pada teknik bertarung, menembak, dan menjaga gerbang. Ia tak pernah belajar untuk mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya, menyatakan apa yang hatinya inginkan. Selama ini ia menutup dirinya pada semua orang, dan kini jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat cepat.

Hanya karena ia harus menjawab pertanyaan singkat dari Hinata.

"Karena.." Pupil hitamnya menghindari tatapan Hinata. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Apa alasan yang harus dia berikan? Bagaimana nadanya? Bagaimana ia harus mengucapkannya?

"Aku.. Ingin.."

Ia mengacak rambutnya, "Aku mencarimu. Aku meminta bantuan dari teman ayahku, agar aku bisa pergi sendiri untuk menemukanmu. Aku sangat takut, Kalau.. Kalau kau meninggalkanku.." kata kata Sasuke makin berantakan, sehingga ia berhenti sejenak. Kemudian ia menarik nafas,

"Aku menyukaimu.."

"Tidak," Ucap Sasuke kemudian, "Aku.. Mencintaimu, Hinata."

"A-apa?" Hinata yang tadinya terlihat tenang dan sedikit mengantuk kini terlihat sangat merah dan terkejut mendengar kata kata Sasuke.

Pandangan Sasuke melembut, "Aku mencintaimu." ia mengulangi kata katanya, "Ya. Itulah alasanku mencarimu sampai sejauh ini. Karena aku mencintaimu Hinata, aku mencin.."

"Tu-tunggu dulu.." Hinata menahan ucapan Sasuke, tangannya menutupi mulut pria itu.

"Ini.. Ini hanya lelucon bukan? Kau.. Kau.." Tanpa sadar, Hinata menarik kakinya tiba tiba. Membuat rasa sakit menyerangnya seketika itu juga.

"Ow, ow.." keluhnya.

"Jangan bergerak tiba tiba.." Sasuke memandang pupil lavender Hinata lekat, membuat gadis itu memerah. Tangannya meluruskan kaki Hinata pelan, "Sakit?"

"Ti.." Hinata mencoba bicara, tapi ternyata tidak berhasil. Gagapnya kambuh.

Wajahnya terasa begitu panas, walaupun udara malam ini tidak panas. Akhirnya ia hanya menggeleng saja.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tangannya membubuhkan salep pada luka bakar Hinata lembut. "Hinata.. Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi.." pandangannya tertuju pada luka Hinata.

"Kenapa aku?" Hinata memandangi Sasuke malu malu, lalu ketika Sasuke melihatnya, ia berpura pura menatap ke langit.

"Kenapa apa?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Kenapa aku? Aku.. Hanya gadis kecil yang lemah dan penakut. Wajahku tidak cantik, dan.. Dan.. Tubuhku juga tidak.."

"Aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa aku begitu menyukaimu, nona." Sasuke tertawa mendengar kata kata Hinata yang panik dan sangat gugup itu, "Aku tak pernah menyukai orang lain selain dirimu." Ia selesai dengan perbannya.

Kini mereka duduk menghadap ke pantai bersama, menatap langit malam yang berbintang.

"Kau suka bintang?" tanya Hinata tiba tiba, seperti mencoba mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Umm.. Aku.. Suka pada warna langit saat malam tiba.." jawab Hinata dengan suara yang sangat kecil, "Dan matamu.. Persis seperti itu."

Sasuke menengok, spontan.

Bahkan mayat hidup yang menarik kakinya tak dapat membuatnya sekaget ini.

Wajahnya merona, wajahnya merona karena seorang gadis pemberani bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Sejak kecil, ia selalu suka pada kegiatan memandangi Hinata dari jauh. Ketika ayahnya, Fugaku, bermain catur bersama Hiashi, ia akan duduk didekat ayahnya, memandangi Hinata yang asyik membaca buku. Ia tak pernah melihat gadis lain selain Hinata.

Baginya, Hinata adalah bintang, disiang hari. Ia mungkin tak terlihat, tapi ia selalu ada disana. Dihatinya. Hinata punya tempat yang khusus dihati Sasuke.

Di sekolah, Sasuke sengaja mengubah shift siangnya menjadi shift malam agar ia bisa melihat Hinata di siang hari. Walau akhirnya ia mengikuti shift siang dan malam karena Hinata ternyata lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan ketimbang berkeliaran disekeliling sekolah.

Ia menyukai Hinata.

Mengenal Hinata sama seperti melihat bintang jatuh disiang hari.

Mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan.

Keajaiban.

Dulu, dan sekarang. Dan mungkin selamanya akan seperti itu.

Meski ia tahu ini bukan pertanda yang baik.

Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dekapan lututnya. "Aku ini sangat lemah, Sasuke.. Aku menangis hanya karena mereka menodongkan senjata mereka padaku." ia menghela nafas, "Kau pantas mendapat gadis yang lebih pemberani.. Sasuke.. Seperti, Karin, atau.."

"Kau tak pernah menjadi gadis yang penakut." Jawab Sasuke. "Dimataku, kau adalah gadis yang paling pemberani, Hinata. Bintang yang paling terang."

Malam semakin larut, kerumunan orang yang tadinya memenuhi pantai sudah mulai senggang. "Aku ketakutan, Sasuke." Hinata menelan ludah, mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku gemetar dan panik. Aku menangis."

Sasuke memperhatikan dalam diam. Mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Hinata yang tertunduk. "Semua orang boleh menangis Hinata.. Menangis takkan membuatmu berdosa.."

"Aku.. Hampir terbunuh.."

"Tapi kau masih bisa sampai kesini, dan menyelamatkan nyawa ratusan orang lainnya bukan?" ia mengelus helaian rambut Hinata yang terasa dingin dan sedikit basah. "Kau sangat hebat."

"Aku sempat bunuh diri, kau tahu.." Hinata menoleh kesamping, kearah Sasuke.

Ia mencari 1001 alasan mengapa Sasuke layak mendapat gadis yang lebih baik, dan ia gagal.

Lavendernya lalu terkunci oleh Onyx Sasuke.

Rona merah muncul lagi dipipi Sasuke, "Kenapa?" ia memainkan helaian rambut Hinata, menghirup kembali wangi lavender gadis itu. "Apa kau tak mau lagi melihat wajahku?"tanyanya ketika Hinata mencoba melihat kearah lain.

"Tidak! Bukan.. Bukan begitu.. Aku hanya.." Panas menjalar diwajah Hinata.

"A-aku.."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"He-hentikan itu.. Sasuke.."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Ugh.. Sa-Sasuke,"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Hinata gerah, rasanya seperti ada bara api diwajahnya. "Cukup! A-aku sudah.. Aku sudah mendengarnya.."

"Dan maaf.."

"Huh..?"

"Maaf .."

"Aku tak bisa berada disisimu selamanya.."

Entah mengapa, untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata merasakan perih yang melebihi perihnya sebuah luka bakar.

Dihatinya.

.

.

.

**F**

**I**

**N**

.

.

.

* * *

Big thanks to:

Eternal Dream Chowz, for Sasuke's "midnight eyes" quote.

Si Bebek Kuning, for giving me PM and always read this fiction even when it's under construction.

And for all of you that followed this fiction.

Thank you, very, very much.

And sorry,

For the heart breaks.


End file.
